Una Amante Temporal
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Una tarde en las carreras, champán y mujeres. Aquél era otro evento más para Darien Chiba, hasta que la muy normal Serena Tsukino pasó ante sus ojos. Serena sabía mantener la cabeza baja y ser invisible entre las más famosas australianas vestidas de diseño. Pero el despiadado Darien estaba intrigado y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.
1. Chapter 1

Una amante temporal

Hola, eh vuelto con otra adaptación, este libro le pertenece a Emma Darcy, y los personaje de Sailor Moon tampoco me pertenece son de la gran N.T, si por razones de la vida (aumentan los personajes) agrego personajes de otros animes, ellos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores 

_Argumento:_

_Una tarde en las carreras, champán y mujeres. Aquél era otro evento más para Darien Chiba, hasta que la muy normal Serena Tsukino pasó ante sus ojos._

_Serena sabía mantener la cabeza baja y ser invisible entre las más famosas australianas vestidas de diseño. Pero el despiadado Darien estaba intrigado y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella._

_Serena estaba destrozada por haber sido despedida por hablar con Darien… ¡necesitaba su empleo! Ahí era donde Darien volvió a aparecer. Tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella: ama de llaves de día, compañera de cama por la noche…_

Capítulo 1

—Cariño, ¿puedes rescatarme?

Serena Tsukino se quedó paralizada. Era el inconfundible acento de Beryl Twiggley. Había atravesado el bullicio de las conversaciones de las celebridades y hecho que una sensación de alarma recorriera la espalda de Serena. Si necesitaba que la rescataran, dado que era su asistente personal, tendría que hacerlo ella, rápida y eficientemente, o recibiría los latigazos de la afilada lengua de su jefa por absentismo laboral.

Se puso en acción, giró sobre sí misma para buscar la causa del problema. La carpa de los VIP estaba atestada de gente. Habían llevado a un grupo de las modelos más famosas de Australia para añadir glamour al evento, que no era conocido como Magic Millions por nada. Allí todo el mundo estaba forrado o asociado a alguien con mucho dinero y esperaban que todo fuera perfecto. Sobre todo su jefa.

Al ser de altura media y no llevar unos tacones muy altos por el ir y venir que el trabajo de ese día le exigía, Serena tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para intentar ver el aerosol de plumas de pavo real que salía del carísimo sobrero que llevaba beryl. Una delatadora flecha azul situó su objetivo cerca de la barra al aire libre donde no debería haber ningún problema. Ya había estado allí, donde había acceso a grandes cantidades de champán francés y otras bebidas. ¿Habría derramado alguien algo sobre el vestido de seda azul de Beryl?

Horror, pensó Serena en un estallido de pánico mientras se lanzaba a la aglomeración de millonarios preguntándose cómo arreglaría el daño causado por una mancha imborrable. Sintió un considerable alivio cuando llegó al sitio y vio a su jefa ganándose concienzudamente el favor de un hombre. No cualquier hombre. Al reconocerlo su corazón se aceleró por una multitud de razones.

Era un hombre apreciado por haber salvado a los más ricos de Australia de perder su dinero en la crisis financiera global: Darien Chiba, el joven genio que se había anticipado a la quiebra y dirigido las inversiones hacia empresas que siempre darían beneficios, incluso en una recesión.

Serena se quedó quieta al lado del hombro de Beryl y lo miró, un torrente de emociones la travesó: rabia, resentimiento, una hostilidad salvaje por la terrible injusticia de que los ricos se hicieran más ricos mientras los pobres se hacían más pobres, especialmente sus padres que habían quedado atrapados en una deuda que no podían afrontar. Ese hombre, más que ningún otro, era el representante de esa triste situación.

Había leído sobre él, visto fotografías, pero lo que había incrementado su torbellino interior era lo increíblemente guapo que era al natural. El cabello negro y espeso, los brillantes ojos verdes, el masculino rostro en el que no había una facción desagradable, el físico perfectamente proporcionado que llevaba el perfecto traje sastre que portaba con distinción… ¡era injusto! ¡Ese hombre lo tenía todo! Aumentó su resentimiento que tuviera impacto sexual sobre ella. Y sin duda en todas las mujeres sometidas a su poderosa presencia.

Resultó muy desconcertante que él, súbitamente, retirara su atención de Beryl y le dirigiera una mirada burlona a ella. ¿Habría notado su mirada hostil? Levantó las atractivas cejas en un gesto de desconcierto divertido y la miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta que el orgullo le prohibía dar.

Ofendida por la distracción de él. Beryl se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con la intrusa. Como sabía que con una empleada no había que tener ninguna delicadeza, le clavó los ojos azules y dijo:

—¿Qué quieres, Usagi?

—Nada, señora Twiggley —respondió Serena con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir dada la presión que suponían dos pares de ojos pidiendo explicaciones—. Me ha parecido oírla pedir ayuda.

Beryl hizo un chasquido de impaciencia con la lengua.

—Ahora no. Y deja de rondarme. Seguro que tienes algo más útil que hacer.

—Sí, claro. Siento haber interrumpido, discúlpeme.

Había empezado a retirarse cuando intervino Darien Chiba.

—¡Espere! —ordenó dando un paso adelante y estirando un brazo.

Sonrió abriendo su perfecta boca y mostrando una hilera de dientes igualmente perfectos, haciendo a Serena pensar que no le dejaría darle un mordisco por encantador que fuera.

—No nos han presentado —dijo con una voz tan encantadora como el resto—. Recordaría a alguien llamada Usagi, es un nombre poco frecuente. Sé tan amable de presentarnos. Beryl.

—Es su segundo nombre —dijo Beryl con una carcajada que provocó que un escalofrío de disgusto recorriera la espalda de su empleada.

Si no necesitara ese empleo y el sueldo que iba con él, hacía mucho tiempo que lo habría dejado, el día que había dicho que no podía tener una asistente personal llamada Serena porque era muy elegante. Usagi sonaba mucho mejor.

—Es mi asistente personal, Darien —siguió Beryl en tono de desprecio—. Nadie que necesites conocer.

El comentario no pareció sentar muy bien a Darien.

—Al contrario, puede que hagamos negocios, tu asistente personal será mi primer contacto —respondió con un brillo duro en los ojos.

—Muy bien entonces —concedió Beryl—. Darien Chiba, Serena Tsukino.

—Un placer conocerle, señor Chiba —dijo Serena deseando poder escapar lo antes posible.

Él la miró con curiosidad, le tendió la mano como si notara su deseo de desaparecer y quisiera retrasar ese momento.

—Seguro que es mucho más placer para mí, Serena Tsukino —dijo divertido.

¡Seguro! ¡Qué divertido! El gran hombre saludando condescendiente a la pequeña coneja rubia, pensó Serena mientras le estrechaba la mano para completar la formalidad. El contacto con su piel resultó caliente y él le apretó la mano con fuerza, expresando una voluntad dominante contra la que ella se rebeló ya que le retuvo la mano más de lo que marcaba la formalidad.

—Por favor, discúlpeme, señor Chiba, no puedo entretenerme. Me necesitan en otro sitio —dijo firme apartando la mirada de esos diabólicos ojos azul profundo y haciendo un asentimiento en dirección a Beryl quien seguro que ya empezaba a enfadarse porque su conversación se hubiera interrumpido.

Aparentemente Darien Chiba tenía la sensibilidad suficiente para saber que podía provocarle algún problema y le soltó la mano aunque siguió sonriendo como si ella le gustase, algo que le pareció completamente perverso cuando la carpa estaba llena de mujeres hermosas a las que indudablemente su atención haría feliz. Ella tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azul cielo e iba vestida de negro, pretendía parecer lo más insignificante posible, no quería eclipsar lo más mínimo el foco de atención que su jefa quería tener sobre ella.

—Si tienes un segundo, apuesta por Midas Magic —dijo él.

¡Poner dinero en un caballo! ¡Ni en un millón de años! Su lengua perdió la contención:

—¿Es ése su mejor consejo financiero? —preguntó con mirada agresiva.

Él se echó a reír disparando hasta quitar el aliento su magnetismo sexual.

—No, pero es una buena apuesta —respondió—. Lo he comprado esta semana y tiene la raza y la forma necesarias para ganar una gran carrera.

Serena recobró lo suficiente el aliento para decir:

—Yo no apuesto —y después mintió con los dientes apretados—. Suerte, señor Chiba —se dio la vuelta y se alejó para poner distancia con el conflictivo encuentro.

—La vida es riesgo. Serena Tsukino —gritó detrás de ella.

No, para ella no lo era, y tampoco se iba a dar la vuelta reconociendo que le había oído.

Ellos tenían dinero para quemar, todos. Llevaba tres meses trabajando para Beryl cuya agencia de relaciones públicas organizaba eventos para celebridades de primer nivel y estaba asombrada y escandalizada por el mucho dinero que gastaban en divertirse. Las fiestas de antes de Navidad habían resultado irreales.

La velada de Nochevieja había tenido que celebrarse, por supuesto, en un yate para poder ver los fuegos artificiales de puerto de Sidney desde el mar. Nadie que fuera algo podía no estar en la Costa Dorada de Queensland para la feria de Magic Millions, el primer gran evento de la temporada de carreras de caballos.

Había empezado esa semana con las compras del año, el mayor mercado de purasangres de Australia. Sin duda Darien Chiba habría pagado una enorme suma por Midas Magic, y desde entonces estaba celebrando haber ganado en la puja. Había habido un baile, una sucesión de cócteles y ése era el día que ponía la guinda a toda la semana, el tercer día de carreras con casi cinco millones de dólares en premios. Serena esperó que su caballo llegara el último.

Todo en la vida no podía ser un juego. Algunas cosas deberían ser seguras.

Como la casa de sus padres.

Si que se convirtiera en algo seguro pasaba por seguir en ese trabajo podrido, apretaría los dientes y lo haría, a pesar de la acidez de estómago que le producía.

Darien no lo había pasado muy bien. Había escapado de la manada de mujeres cuya frívola charla lo aburría y después Beryl Twiggley lo había arrinconado y había caído sobre él para que la asesorara en sus inversiones, lo que era aún más aburrido y desagradable dado que esa feria se suponía que tenía que ser para divertirse, no para trabajar. La especialista en relaciones públicas no estaba utilizando su especialidad con él y el modo en que había tratado a su asistente había rozado lo despreciable. Serena Tsukino…

Ya había una mujer que le interesaba: el pequeño gorrión marrón entre los loros gritones, representando el papel de mansa sirviente cuando no tenía ni una pizca de mansedumbre en su cuerpo. Una dinamo de bolsillo, lanzando energía hostil contra él, que había despertado en él la urgencia de entrar en batalla con ella. Pero no podía, era injusto dado que él era un invitado y ella trabajaba bajo la atenta mirada de su desagradable patrona.

«Yo no apuesto…».

Contenida por una mentalidad tan rígida, sin asumir ningún riesgo, seguramente tendría un interior explosivo. Darien se descubrió pensando que disfrutaría liberándola, descubriendo qué sucedería si toda esa ardiente pasión fuera liberada. Una cosa era cierta. Serena Tsukino no tenía una personalidad frívola. Y tampoco era aburrida, pensó mientras sufría a Beryl que reclamaba de nuevo su atención.

—Como te decía antes de que nos interrumpiera Usagi…

Usagi… qué nombre tan poco usual para ponerle a una persona con tanta dignidad innata. También mostraba una total falta de respeto por ella, lo que había quedado patente por el modo tan insoportablemente arrogante en que la había tratado. Darien tenía la firme creencia de que todo el mundo se merecía ser tratado con respeto al margen de su posición en la vida. Se preguntó por qué Serena soportaría ese trato, aunque en esos tiempos de incertidumbre económica nadie se arriesgaba a perder su empleo.

Dio cinco minutos más a Beryl para que no pudiera echar la culpa a su asistente de que se hubiera interrumpido su conversación de negocios y después se excusó diciendo:

—Ya tengo una larga lista de clientes, Beryl, pero veré si puedo hacerte un hueco cuando vaya a la oficina —hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su mejor amigo que hablaba con una de las modelos—. Andrew Furuhata me ha dicho que debería hablar con el jinete antes de la gran carrera, voy a buscarlo.

—¡Oh! —dijo con gesto de decepción antes de sonreír artificial—. Voy a ir corriendo a apostar por Midas Magic.

Le daba lo mismo que apostara o no. Sólo quería librarse de ella. Había sido Andrew quien le había metido en el negocio del caballo. Insistía en que necesitaba interesarse en algo ajeno al trabajo para aligerar un poco su vida y tener más relaciones después de la decepción que había sufrido con su ex prometida. Un poco de diversión, había dicho su amigo, sobre todo si estaba sin mujer.

Según Andrew no había nada mejor que la emoción que producía ver correr al propio caballo. Darien aún no lo había experimentado, pero Andrew tenía que saberlo. Su padre era uno de los más importantes entrenadores de purasangres de Australia.

Andrew había nacido y crecido en el mundo de los caballos. Incluso en el colegio organizaba apuestas sobre la carrera de la Copa de Melbourne. Era algo totalmente contrario a las normas, pero siempre conseguía sacarlo adelante. Había sido el revoltoso de la clase, brillante, ingenioso, encantador, un chico de cabello rubio y chispeantes ojos azules. También un atleta, lo único que tenían en común, además de sus físicos altos y fuertes.

Andrew gustaba a todo el mundo. Siempre era una compañía divertida. Por qué había elegido hacerse amigo de Darien, el estudiante centrado y tranquilo y su mayor competidor en el campo de juego, le había parecido extrañamente perverso a Darien hasta que se lo había explicado.

—Nada de tonterías, ¿vale? Te lo diré con claridad. Cuando se trata de arriesgar, eres un contendiente de calidad y yo me siento atraído de un modo natural por la calidad. Disfruto de cómo piensas y de cómo haces las cosas. Podrías fácilmente acabar con el resto de nosotros, pero no lo haces. Eso te hace un gran tipo según mi manual —después había sonreído—. Además ser tu amigo tiene grandes ventajas. Primero está que eres un gran camuflaje. Todos los profesores piensan que el sol brilla sobre ti, que eres una estrella. Si voy contigo, el respeto que te tienen me salpicará y nadie sospechará que ando organizando maldades. Además eres un genio de los números y los porcentajes. Eso me gusta. Realmente lo respeto. Estoy seguro de que me vas a ser muy útil en el futuro.

Fue la primera demostración de lo inteligente que era Andrew… inteligente en un sentido con el que Darien no estaba familiarizado al ser un estudiante modelo que todo lo aprendía en los libros. Así que al instante se había dado cuenta de que podía aprender mucho de Andrew que claramente era un tipo muy astuto.

—Y creo que es inevitable —había seguido Mickey con aire resignado—. Es por el modo en que funciona tu mente, Darien. Tú ves la totalidad del juego. Tu capacidad de anticipación es increíble. Así que, al margen de lo bien que juegue yo, sé que serás tú a quien elija el entrenador como capitán del equipo de críquet y del de rugby. Mi mejor elección es ganarme tu amistad, estar a tu lado y compartir tu gloria.

A Darien le había gustado su sinceridad, su análisis realista de la situación y su sentido pragmático que le permitía ver la manera de sacar lo más posible de su paso por el instituto. Otros chicos odiarían a quien ocupaba su envidiable posición, lo habrían visto como un enemigo. Andrew y él habían acabado siendo aliados en todo, su sólida amistad había resistido el paso de los años a pesar de que sus carreras profesionales habían seguido caminos distintos.

Seguían siendo los dos solteros. «Demasiados hermosos peces en el mar para quedarse sólo con uno», era la actitud de Andrew. Darien hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado a la cínica conclusión, proceso reforzado dolorosa y recientemente por una mujer que había pensado que era distinta, de que todas las mujeres deseables tenían la personalidad de las princesas, lo esperaban todo y recurrían al sexo para conseguirlo.

Hasta la última de ellas estaba interesada sólo en lo que podía obtener a cambio de dejarle utilizar su cuerpo y la publicidad y lo que suponía para su ego ser visto con ella. También alimentaba el ego de las mujeres ser vistas con él. Después de todo era una pluma en su sombrero haber conseguido captar el interés, aunque fuera brevemente, de uno de los multimillonarios más deseados de Sidney.

Jamás olvidaría la deprimente experiencia de haber oído a Rei presumiendo de su caza con un grupo de amigas. Habría sido un gran error casarse con ella y Darien odiaba cometer errores. Aún ardía al recordar lo decepcionado que se había sentido al conocerla más en profundidad.

Quería la sinceridad en las relaciones. Quería que fueran reales. Quería ser apreciado por ser quien era.

Quería una mujer que le diera la clase de compañerismo comprensivo que tenía con Andrew. Aunque seguramente eso era imposible porque las mujeres no eran hombres. Sin embargo, si pudiera encontrar una que no le diera la impresión de estar dando coba para luego matar…

Serena Tsukino se deslizó en sus pensamientos. Era una pena que no fuera una invitada. Había despertado en él un vivo interés. No daba ninguna impresión de dar coba. El pequeño gorrión estaba lleno de fuegos artificiales que había encontrado sorprendentemente atractivos. Un bonito cuerpo lleno de curvas. No comprendía la atracción de Andrew por las modelos cuyos delgadísimos cuerpos no tenían ningún atractivo para él. No podían mecer sus no existentes nalgas delante de él, como había hecho Serena cuando se había perdido entre el gentío. Unas nalgas muy alegres.

«Culito», decía la gente a la moda. La palabra le hizo sonreír. Estaba seguro de que Serena Tsukino tendría un pelo que le llegaba al «culito», si alguna vez se quitaba el austero moño que llevaba en la nuca. Fantaseó con la imagen de soltárselo él mismo, masajearle el cuero cabelludo mientras contemplaba esos ojos convertirse en chocolate fundido. Disfrutaría. Mucho.

Consiguió atravesar el círculo que rodeaba a su amigo y llegó al lado de Andrew, atrajo su atención y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la salida de la carpa. Sin esperar a que saliera, se dirigió hacia allá con un gesto serio en el rostro para desanimar a cualquiera que pretendiera hablar con él. Andrew lo alcanzó casi en la salida.

—He visto a la Twiggley intentando echarte el guante —dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión—. Seguro que es una de las heridas que espera al médico.

—No soy médico —sonrió tenso.

—Como si lo fueras… arreglas enfermedades financieras.

—Prefiero a los clientes que confían en mis consejos en primer lugar.

—Como yo —le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras se dirigían a la pista—. Jamás he dudado de tus consejos económicos.

Darien seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza a su encuentro con Beryl Twiggley.

—Es una mujer repugnante. Trata a su asistente como basura.

—Umm… ¿noto un tono de parcialidad a favor de la asistente?

Un brillo de broma iluminó los azules ojos de Andrew. Estaba juguetón ese día y quería que Andrew también jugase. Pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que algo así sucediera con Serena. Al margen de que no estuviera disponible, su mirada hostil no había sido una respuesta muy positiva. Aunque le habría gustado saber la causa de ella. Mejor. Nada como un reto para hacer circular la adrenalina.

—Es más interesante que tus modelos —provocó.

—Ajá. Una buena señal de que la astuta y seductora Rei ya no lleva las riendas de tu deseo sexual. ¿Qué vas a hacer con este repentino interés hacia otra mujer?

—Hoy nada —dijo con una sonrisa—. Beryl Twiggley no le quita la vista de encima.

—¡Muy fácil! Dile a la Twiggley que te ocuparás de sus problemas financieros si deja libre a su asistente personal el resto del día.

¿Sin dejar elegir a Serena? Recordó su dignidad y pensó que no sería una buena estrategia, lo de ser una esclava no parecía ir con ella. Además no quería trabajar para Beryl Twiggley.

—No es una solución, Andrew. Echaría todo a perder.

—Bueno, pues averígualo tú —se encogió de hombros—. Mi política es que, si te gusta una mujer, vas tras ellas y esperas el momento para atacar. _Carpe diem_.

¡Y que pase lo antes posible!

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quizá deberías mirar a más largo plazo alguna vez antes de precipitarte. Como haces con los caballos.

—Los caballos dan muchas más satisfacciones que las mujeres —dijo entre risas—. Olvídate de la asistente y concéntrate en Midas Magic. Será mucho mejor para tu dinero.

Había llegado al tema favorito de Andrew y éste le obsequió con la historia completa del jinete que iba a conocer, sus exitosas carreras y su empatia natural con los caballos… el mejor hombre para ese trabajo que había en ese momento.

Aunque escuchó y dio todas las respuestas que se esperaban mientras caminaban hacia la pista, Darien no se olvidó de Serena. Era como niebla en su mente. Y en su cuerpo. Sentía un quijotesco deseo de rescatarla de Beryl Twiggley y «desfacer» todos sus entuertos.

Realmente absurdo. Sabía muy poco de ella.

Aun así su instinto le decía que podía valer la pena conocerla y que podía no arrepentirse de seguir el interés que ella le despertaba.

_Carpe diem…_ Aprovecha el momento.

La gran pregunta era… ¿cómo hacerlo?

* * *

**hola hola n_n, aparezco con una nueva adaptación *_*, quiero decirles algo que me paso mientras adaptaba esta historia, tuve meter mis maldadosas manitos y borrar como agregar lineas ya que el personaje de "serena" se llama Daisy Donahue  y su odiosa jefa la llama dee dee, no me acordaba de ese detalle, asi que le coloque Usagi, pensando que después no aparecería el nombre y resulto que explica el porque la llama dee dee, y es porque son sus iniciales, ahi tuve que meter manitos y pensar mas de treinta minutos el porque le puse usagi jajajaja ya las dejo, yo continuare adaptando capis para adelantar trabajo ya que en unos dias tengo que ir a mi universidad a ver no se que cosa ajjaja**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La gran carrera le dio a Serena la oportunidad de descansar unos minutos. Muy pocos invitados habían salido de la carpa para ver llevar a los caballos a la salida, el resto tenía su atención puesta en las pantallas de televisión. Ninguno iba a molestar mientras su interés lo absorbiera lo que sucedía en la pista.

Se sentó para dar un descanso a sus pies. El comentarista de la televisión iba diciendo algo de cada caballo y de su jinete y sus colores. Dorado y negro en Midas Magic. Sonrió al oír eso. Claro, el hombre del dinero tenía que elegir el oro. Y sus números serían negros si el caballo ganaba, nada de deprimentes números rojos.

Pensó en la situación de sus padres, gente normal que había trabajado mucho para dar una educación a cinco hijos y que al final se había creído que podían permitirse el lujo de reformar su casa: una cocina nueva, un segundo cuarto de baño, un parque para los nietos y dos habitaciones más para que cuando fuera la familia pudiera quedarse, sobre todo en Semana Santa y Navidad y en vacaciones. Habían hipotecado la casa para hacer la obra y el banco que alegremente les había prestado el dinero igual de alegremente vendería la propiedad si no se pagaban los recibos todos los meses.

Y era imposible que la venta de la casa cubriera el importe de la hipoteca dada la caída de los precios.

Eso no sacaría a sus padres de sus problemas. Además no era justo que perdieran su casa a esas alturas de la vida. Se merecían una jubilación tranquila.

Su asesor financiero había errado estrepitosamente.

La bajada de los fondos de inversiones el año anterior se había comido más del treinta por ciento de su plan de pensiones. La pérdida de ingresos que suponía eso jamás la recuperarían. Tampoco había esperanzas de que la situación mejorara durante la recesión en curso.

El resto de la familia no estaba en situación de ayudar. Sus tres hermanos mayores y una hermana estaban todos casados y tenían familia, les costaba llegara fin de mes. Dos de sus hermanos, Haruka y Kelvin, se habían quedado en el paro. Mina tenía un negocio propio y pasaba apuros. Amy, su hermana, tenía un hijo autista que precisaba de muchos cuidados, su matrimonio no era muy firme debido a ello. No podían soportar más carga sobre los hombros.

Lo que suponía que sólo estaba ella para llevar esa carga. La más joven con diferencia, un tardío embarazo accidental. Había vuelto a casa de sus padres en Ryde para poder darles a ellos el dinero del alquiler que pagaba en un apartamento compartido en el centro de la ciudad, así como hacerse cargo de la mayor parte de la compra de comida para evitar que sus padres comieran mal por el pago de su hipoteca. Su contribución suponía que podían pagar los intereses mensuales, pero era un círculo vicioso. No ganaba lo bastante para amortizar el capital.

Lo que le fastidiaba era que, si sus padres hubieran buscado a Darien Chiba para que manejara sus ahorros… Pero ¿cómo iba a saber la gente normal que él era el hombre adecuado? No había sido un personaje público hasta después de la crisis económica. Además seguramente sólo trabajaría con multimillonarios. Los grandes derrochadores de esa carpa sólo se relacionaban con sus iguales.

La voz del comentarista subió algunos decibelios cuando empezó la carrera. Un murmullo de excitación recorrió a los espectadores que se agolparon frente a los televisores. Serena se negó a mirar, resentida por la cantidad de dinero que esa gente se jugaba en estúpidas apuestas.

—_Midas Magic toma la delantera en la curva y empieza a poner tierra de por medio. Dos cuerpos de ventaja… tres… cuatro… ¡nadie puede alcanzarlo!_

Los gritos del comentarista golpeaban sus oídos. Y su corazón. El hombre que lo tenía todo estaba a punto de conseguir aún más porque su caballo iba a ganar esa carrera. No era justo. Aún la enfadaba más que se lo hubiera dicho y ella hubiera ignorado su consejo aferrándose a sus principios de no apostar. Pero ¿quién podía pensar que un caballo fuera algo seguro?

¡Beryl Twiggley para empezar!

Se puso de pie al ver a su jefa salir gritando de un grupo agitando un comprobante en la mano y descubrir a su asistente sentada en el trabajo.

—¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! —gritó—. ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Diez mil preciosos dólares!

—¿Diez mil? —repitió Serena asombrada por la cantidad.

—Sí, no habría puesto esa suma en un caballo si no hubiera sido una recomendación de Darien Chiba —dijo Beryl en tono confidencial—. ¡Qué hombre tan guapo y tan inteligente! ¡Me ha alegrado el día!

—Me alegro mucho por usted, señorita Twiggley —consiguió decir Serena.

Al menos se había puesto de buen humor, así no vería los defectos de su asistente personal.

—Ya sólo me falta conseguir que se ocupe de mi cartera de acciones. Si consigo estar en otro _téte-á-téte_ con él, no nos interrumpas bajo ningún concepto, Usagi. Si surge algún problema, utiliza tu propia iniciativa para resolverlo. Para eso te he entrenado.

—No me acercaré a él —prometió Serena.

No podía soportar verlo brillar triunfante. Sería mareante. Sabía que su jefa tenía escasas posibilidades de conseguir echarle el lazo otra vez. Darien Chiba había tratado de aprovechar su interrupción en el anterior encuentro insistiendo en que se la presentara y siguiendo hablando con ella a pesar de la evidente impaciencia de Beryl.

Jamás se habría fijado en ella en circunstancias normales. Simplemente la había utilizado como excusa para interrumpir una reunión que no le gustaba. Deseó poder sacárselo de la cabeza. Todo lo que él representaba la removía por dentro. Pero lo peor de todo era que había sentido una innegable atracción física por ese hombre. Lo que resultaba incomprensible, dado que era un hombre destacado, pero lo odiaba por ello, por hacerle desear lo que sabía que nunca estaría a su alcance.

—Mataría por un café. Podrían haber servido…

La queja de una de las modelos, una VIP de la publicidad de lencería, hizo que Serena fuera directa al mostrador del servicio para averiguar la causa del retraso. Beryl tendría una rabieta si oía quejarse a una de sus invitadas más apreciadas. Era función suya prevenir que esas cosas no pasaran.

Dos de los cocineros tenían una acalorada discusión y todos sus ayudantes parecían paralizados por la tensión sin hacer nada más que mirar a los lados. Ese catering costaba mucho dinero y no estaba sirviendo nada. Serena se puso seria y se metió en la línea de fuego entre los cocineros para recordarles cuál era su responsabilidad.

—La gente está pidiendo café —interrumpió brusca mirando severa a los dos—. Debería estarse sirviendo. A los VIP no les gusta esperar por nada.

Ambos se sorprendieron y la miraron.

—Supongo también que debería ir acompañado de bombones y pastas. ¿Están ya preparados? —después advirtió—: No querréis perder vuestra reputación entre esta gente, ¿verdad? Siempre recuerdan los retrasos como éstos.

Uno de los cocineros alzó las manos, miró a su alrededor y dijo al grupo de camareros:

—A moverse, vamos.

Satisfecha por haber resuelto el problema, volvió a la carpa VIP con la intención de asegurar a la modelo que el café estaba de camino. Se paró en seco cuando vio a Darien hablando con ella. Una idea venenosa se formó en su cabeza. ¡Sólo lo mejor para un hombre como él! Debería haber sabido, por supuesto, que no le interesaría un conejo rubio como ella. La realidad era ésa: los pájaros de brillantes plumas volaban juntos.

Sin duda la magnífica modelo habría hecho caso de su consejo de apostar por Midas Magic. Las dos aves de altos vuelos disfrutaban del placer de la victoria y hacían que el estómago de Serena se retorciera por lo injusta de la situación.

Darien volvió a sentirlo, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose por una descarga eléctrica. Volvió la cabeza y buscó instintivamente la fuente: Serena Tsukino, mirándolo con animadversión. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de discutir con ella, agarrarla, encerrarla hasta domesticarla.

Esos extraños y excitantes pensamientos recorrieron su mente seguido por el eslogan de Andrew: _carpe diem._

La había buscado sin éxito cuando había vuelto a la carpa después de la carrera. Ahí la tenía a pocos metros y lo atraía como un imán. Empezó a moverse hacia ella de un modo automático, los dos mirándose a los ojos en un duelo de chispeante pasión.

—¿Darien? —los llamó la modelo con la que estaba hablando.

—Discúlpame, por favor, Yuki —se empezó a girar y le dio la espalda—. Tengo que ver a una persona.

En ese breve instante en que había dejado de mirarla. Serena se había alejado, estaba tras un grupo de gente aparentemente intentando ocultarse. Eso animó a Darien a perseguirla para forzar un encuentro cara a cara. Se movió entre el gentío con su interés creciendo hasta una intensidad que lo sorprendió. El corazón le latía como un tambor cuando la interceptó e hizo imposible que no lo reconociera.

—Hola otra vez —dijo notando el rubor de rabia y frustración que había en las mejillas de ella.

Su brusca aparición delante de ella la había dejado paralizada, pero era la parálisis de un resorte tenso. Alzó la barbilla beligerante. El sombrero sin alas negro se deslizó en su cabeza. Tuvo que contenerse para no recolocárselo. Quería contacto, contacto íntimo, con esa mujer.

—Señor Chiba… —dijo evidentemente incómoda con el encuentro.

Él sonrió con la intención de suavizar la situación.

—Dejémoslo en Darien.

Ella se quedó sin aliento negando con los ojos la posibilidad de esa familiaridad.

—Enhorabuena por su victoria —dijo tensa—. No aposté por su caballo. Como le he dicho antes, no juego, así que no hay nada más de que hablar, ¿no? No tenemos nada en común.

Darien no se iba a dejar arredrar antes de siquiera haber empezado a conocerla. Cambió la sonrisa por un gesto de ironía.

—Necesito asistencia.

Serena alzó una ceja incrédula animándolo a continuar.

—Ese es tu trabajo, ¿no? ¿Asistir a un invitado con problemas? —presionó.

—¿Qué problema tiene, señor Chiba? —abiertamente escéptica.

—Tú, Serena Tsukino.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —frunció el ceño

—Tengo la curiosa sensación de que me estás disparando balas mentales todo el tiempo. Me gustaría que me dijeras por qué.

Se quedó totalmente pálida, aunque al instante pasó a estar a la defensiva. La vio hacer un gran esfuerzo para componer una expresión de disculpa, un ejercicio de fuerza de voluntad en contra de su naturaleza. En sus ojos apareció una mirada de ruego pidiendo que la perdonara. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa. Habló en un tono que era una burla de sí misma.

—Acabo de enfrentarme con un problema en la carpa del catering y puede que haya más problemas. Lo siento si he canalizado mi angustia contra usted, señor Chiba. No pretendía atraer su atención. De hecho me haría un gran favor si se alejara de mí ahora mismo. A mi jefa no le gustará verme hablando con usted.

—Seguro que como invitado tengo derecho a hablar con quien quiera —arguyó.

—No soy una invitada y le estoy robando su tiempo… tiempo que la señorita Twiggley preferiría que pasara con ella —dijo escueta.

—Ya le he dicho a Beryl Twiggley todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—Eso no es asunto mío. Si no me mantengo lejos de usted, mi empleo peligra. Así que, por favor, discúlpeme, señor Chiba.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —dijo con tono de frustración.

La agarró del brazo cuando se dio la vuelta para escapar de él—. ¡No estamos en la Edad Media! —dijo antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

—¡Oh, sí que lo estamos! —replicó ella con evidente desprecio desplegando todo su sistema de defensa—. Usted está actuando como un señor feudal maltratando a una sirviente que no puede defenderse.

La imagen no era la correcta. Ella podía defenderse.

Lo estaba haciendo con toda su energía mental. Por una vez en su vida deseó ser un señor feudal y poder tener a esa mujer. Sabía que debía soltarla para no actuar de un modo incivilizado. Pero ese vínculo físico con ella estaba excitando dentro de él algo primitivo que exigía satisfacción.

—Me estás negando la asistencia que he pedido —se defendió.

—Por buenas razones —replicó acalorada.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Es totalmente excesivo!

—¿Qué le pasa? —gritó exasperada—. ¿Por qué molestarse por mí cuando…?

—Porque tú me interesas más que nadie que haya aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque no ando mendigando su atención? ¿Está tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres anden colgadas de usted buscando su atención que su ego no puede soportar que una no lo haga?

—Tú querías mi atención, Serena Tsukino —afirmó con rotunda certeza—. Me estabas mirando.

Trató de explicarse buscando las palabras con precisión.

—La modelo con la que estaba hablando se había quejado porque no se había servido café. Pretendía informarle de que ya estaba de camino cuando le vi a usted con ella —sonrió con los dientes apretados—. Consciente de las instrucciones de mi jefa y por nada relacionado con sus arrogantes presunciones. No quería atraer su atención, señor Chiba.

Darien no estaba convencido. No era un mensaje de despedida lo que recibía de ella. Había sido una poderosa corriente de pasión dirigida contra él. Aún estaba ahí. Notaba su cuerpo cargado de esa energía.

—Puedes golpearme con el ego y la arrogancia tanto como gustes, pero en tu cabeza pasan más cosas de las que dices, y no tienen nada que ver con las instrucciones de Beryl Twiggley.

—Lo que yo piense es asunto mío —replicó.

—No cuando me implica a mí.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas a cómo salir de esa situación de un modo que él pudiera aceptar.

Deseó abrazarla y besarla hasta derretir su resistencia. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado por una mujer.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba en total sintonía con el troglodita que si deseaba algo lo tomaba. ¿Era su hostilidad lo que le excitaba? ¿Se había aburrido tanto de las mujeres que sólo querían satisfacerlo?

«Intensidad»… La palabra se formó en su cabeza.

De eso era de lo que había carecido en sus relaciones con otras mujeres. Serena Tsukino la transmitía y despertaba lo mismo en él. Normalmente él la canalizaba a través de su trabajo. No era un activo a nivel social.

La intensidad perturbaba a la gente. Demasiado oscuro, solía decir Andrew. Pero había un lado oscuro en Serena que provocaba en él una extraña embriaguez. Y un deseo compulsivo de explorarlo.

Respiró hondo y dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para dirigir la vista a la mano que aún sujetaba su brazo. Él aflojó la mano y le pasó el pulgar por la muñeca, encontró su pulso y se alegró al notar lo rápido que iba.

También estaba excitada. ¿O era miedo?

—Siento haberle molestado, señor Chiba —dijo con una voz gélida. Lo miró implorante y con una vulnerabilidad que no había visto antes en ella—. Por favor, déjeme ir.

Se sintió un canalla por retenerla en contra de su voluntad, aunque no quería dejar que se fuera.

—Has dicho que no teníamos nada en común. Yo pienso que sí lo tenemos. Serena Tsukino.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, la agitación había dejado paso al temor al notar algo que sucedía detrás de él.

—Ah, Usagi —dijo la zalamera voz de Beryl Twiggley que obviamente iba a aprovechar la situación.

—Señorita Twiggley —dijo con voz servil y temblorosa.

La situación enfureció a Darien. Serena era una luchadora, era un error que ocupara esa posición.

—Los del catering necesitan un empujón para empezar con el café.

Una orden indirecta.

Serena trató de soltarse el brazo, pero Darien no aflojó.

—Serena ya se ha encargado de eso —le dijo a Twiggley, que le dedicó una sonrisa para congraciarse con él.

—Pues entonces que vuelva a hacerlo —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Darien perdió su frialdad.

—Señorita Twiggley… —dijo también entre dientes.

Beryl lo miró y batió las pestañas.

—Oh, Beryl, por favor…

Eso lo revolvió. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que deje de tratar a su asistente personal como una esclava que no merece ni consideración ni cortesía.

Beryl lo miró boquiabierta.

Notó que un estremecimiento recorría el brazo de Serena.

El silencio que se creó estaba impregnado de la sensación que deja una bomba tras estallar. Darien estaba asombrado por su intensidad. Estaba tan lejos de su carácter frío y analítico que le pareció que estaba buscando pelea.

* * *

**chicas dejenme avisarles de ante mano que esta adaptación la tengo lista, ni yo me la crei cuando estaba adaptando el ultimo capitulo, pero todo se debe a que me encanto el trama y los sucesos que pasaban...asi que les tengo una pregunta preguntosa para ustedes...que libro les gustaria que adaptara?, estoy entre: Un Romance De Pelicula de Berry Amanda o Rendida Al Millonario de Brooks Helen, asi que si leen esto, espero sus humildes opiniones **

**asi que besos besos**

**fer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La cabeza de Serena se tambaleó. El corazón le galopaba más rápido que un caballo de carreras.

En un segundo su jefa iba a empezar con una rabieta y ella recibiría lo grueso del impacto. Darien Chiba era demasiado importante como para que ella se enfrentara con él.

¿Por qué había hecho algo así? ¿Por qué, por qué…?

Incluso aunque lo dijera en serio, debería haber sabido que se volvería contra ella. No le había importado. No iba a afectar a la vida de él. Él era intocable.

La rabia por no haber conseguido lo que quería la había volcado en Beryl. Daba lo mismo que ella fuera a ser quien lo pagara, ¡cerdo arrogante y egoísta! Le había explicado la situación, rogado que la dejara irse, y lo que había hecho había sido poner en peligro su empleo… el trabajo que tenía que mantener para que sus padres no perdieran la casa por no pagar la hipoteca.

El pánico se le agarró al estómago cuando su jefa empezó a bufar. Su ataque fue como un ciclón.

—¡Cómo te atreves a quejarte de mi trato, vaca desagradecida!

—Yo no he dicho nada. Lo juro —balbuceó Serena.

—Hablo por lo que he observado —intervino Darien Chiba.

Eso no mejoró la situación. La hizo mil veces peor.

Que la crítica surgiera de él era tan ofensivo que Beryl se volvió hacia él con inmensa ira, probablemente pensando que su apuesta por que él se ocupara de sus asuntos financieros había sido saboteada y Serena supo que ella sería la culpable dijera lo que dijera Darien Chiba.

—Le pago muy bien para que haga lo que le digo. No hay nada esclavista en eso, se lo aseguro —dijo en un siseo.

—Me ofende que le dijera que se mantuviera alejada de mí —replicó él—. Eso no es trabajo. Es…

Beryl explotó y dejó a Darien Chiba a media frase.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¿No tienes sentido de la discreción o directamente no tienes cerebro? ¿Tengo que recordarte que en tu contrato hay un compromiso de confidencialidad? Compromiso que acabas de quebrantar del peor de los modos posibles, estúpida bocazas.

Había cometido la indiscreción. No podía defenderse. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que la insistencia de Darien Chiba la había obligado a ello? Nunca sería una excusa aceptable. Tenía que poner en primer lugar el interés de su jefa. El efecto que él tenía sobre ella había superado su contención habitual.

Permaneció en silencio mientras la tormenta caía sobre ella. Bajó la cabeza al ser consciente de que no tenía esperanza de ser perdonada.

El inevitable rayo cayó sobre ella.

—¡Estás despedida! ¡Ahora!

Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza. Le siguió el trueno.

—No vuelvas a la oficina. Empaquetaré tus objetos personales y te los mandaré a casa. ¡Maldita bocazas!

La última mirada de Beryl apenas consiguió atravesar la niebla que enturbiaba la cabeza de Serena.

Como en una pantalla de televisión, la espalda de su jefa se deshizo en puntos.

Darien la agarró cuando empezó a caerse y la tomó en brazos. Allí era donde había querido tenerla, pero no inconsciente. Tenía que hacer que su motor se pusiera en marcha otra vez. Con un rápido movimiento le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas, la levantó del suelo y se la apoyó en el pecho.

Se necesitaba una silla: sentarla, bajarle la cabeza, un vaso de agua… Era lo que decía el sentido común, aunque al llevarla en dirección a una, se sintió fuertemente tentado de meterla en una limusina y llevarla a su caverna. Había cazado a esa mujer. Se sentía bien con ella en brazos. Quería sacarla de aquella jungla de gente y tenerla sólo para él.

El problema era que volvería en sí antes de que llegaran a la limusina. ¿Cuánto duraba un desmayo?

Además haría una escena en el hotel antes de que llegaran a la suite.

No, era una locura.

Un bucanero podría haber hecho algo así, pero no Darien Chiba en este mundo moderno de corrección política. Tendría que responder por sus acciones.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la carpa. Andrew lo vio.

—Eh, Darien, ¿vas a huir con la chica?

Eso lo detuvo. Se volvió hacia su amigo que lo miraba fascinado.

—Se ha desmayado, tengo que dejarla en una silla.

—Has pasado al lado de un montón de ellas.

—Estaría distraído —murmuró.

—Por aquí —dirigió Andrew.

Serena se movió haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el torso de Darien al respirar en busca de aire. Darien se dijo que a él también le vendría bien una bocanada de oxígeno.

Por mucho que quisiera aferrarse a ella iba a atacarlo en cuanto recuperase el sentido. Sería el enemigo número uno por haberle hecho perder el empleo, fuera o no fuera un buen puesto para una persona como ella. Y el argumento de que la había liberado de ese trabajo era algo que ella no apreciaría. De algún modo tendría que aparecer ante ella como un salvador más que como el causante de un desastre.

Serena hizo un gran esfuerzo para recuperar su fuerza. Jamás se había desmayado y que Darien Chiba se hubiera aprovechado de su momentánea debilidad era lo peor. Al menos ya no la llevaba en brazos. La había dejado en una silla y estaba sentado a su lado. Aunque le había bajado la cabeza hasta las rodillas, aún seguía mareada y la rodeaba con un brazo para que no se cayese, lo que seguramente necesitaba, por mucho que odiase reconocerlo. Había acabado con su único modo de mantener a sus padres en su casa.

—Tráele un vaso de agua, ¿quieres Andrew?

Su voz la molestó aún más porque estaba llena de preocupación. Después de lo que había hecho. No se había preocupado cuando realmente importaba.

—Claro. Aquí está su sombrero. Se le ha caído por el camino.

Cuando llegó el vaso de agua se sentía lo bastante estable para levantar la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo al hombre que le había llevado el agua.

Andrew Furuhata, otro soltero de oro sin preocupaciones sobre de dónde saldría el siguiente dólar.

—Yo me ocupo de ella —dijo Darien despidiendo a su amigo.

—¡Claro! —Andrew sonrió—. ¡Nada como el _carpe diem_!

_¿Carpe diem?_ La expresión atravesó todas las barreras que había en su mente. Su día, su trabajo, un futuro seguro para sus padres se habían hundido para que Darien Chiba consiguiera lo que deseaba. Pensó en echarle el agua del vaso a la cara para apagar algo de su soberbia, pero ¿qué conseguiría con eso? La desesperación llenó su corazón.

—¿Estás mejor, Serena? —preguntó atento.

—Lo bastante para que quite el brazo —respondió cortante sentándose más derecha.

—Bien, pero deberías seguir sentada un rato. Quizá deberías comer algo. ¿Has almorzado?

No, lo que podía haber contribuido a su desmayo, por mucho que estuviera acostumbrada a trabajar sin comer. Pero ya no tenía trabajo. Por culpa de él.

Se volvió hacia él llena de ira.

—Un poco tarde para empezar a preocuparse por mí, señor Chiba. El daño ya está hecho.

Él sonrió, pero no había ningún arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—Beryl Twiggley te estaba haciendo daño, haciendo que te sometieras a su tiranía.

—Podía manejarlo. Si no hubiera interferido, aún tendría mi trabajo.

—No te gustaba —dijo con certeza.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el gusto con esto? —gritó exasperada—. Era el trabajo mejor pagado que he tenido nunca y necesito el dinero. No tiene ni idea de cuánto lo necesito. Seguro que no ha tenido que preocuparse por el dinero en toda su vida.

—En realidad llevo la pesada carga de preocuparme por el dinero en todo momento —sonrió irónico.

—¡Mucho dinero! —le corrigió—. No la vida destruida por la falta de ingresos.

—¡Seguro que no es para tanto! —frunció el ceño.

—¡Es mucho más! —bebió más agua.

El estallido emocional hacía que sintiera que se le iba la cabeza otra vez. O quizá era que él estuviera sentado tan cerca. Una mujer podía ahogarse en esos ojos azules como el profundo océano.

—Lo siento. Pensaba que estarías mejor en otro trabajo —dijo como primer atisbo de disculpa.

—No ha pensado nada —murmuró furiosa—. No a mi nivel.

—¿Qué quieres decir con… tu nivel?

—El nivel de la gente que trata de llegar a fin de mes. El nivel de la gente para la que el mercado de trabajo está peor cada día. La gente para la que quedarse sin trabajo puede hacer que todo se desmorone.

—¿Tienes deudas? —preguntó con una seriedad en los ojos que hizo que el corazón de ella se agitase con el deseo de que realmente le importara.

Ese hombre podía hacer que el mundo de sus padres se diera la vuelta. Además tenía un magnetismo que la estaba afectando.

—No. Sí —suspiró desolada—. Mis padres. Y si no pago los intereses al banco, perderán la casa. Ellos no pueden, depende de mí.

—Bueno, menudo cambio —comentó escueto—. Pensaba que la generación. Y vivía de sus padres, no al revés.

No le interesaba. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que podía ser así, que alguien que volaba tan alto podía salvar a gente corriente.

—Vive en otro planeta, Darien Chiba —respondió con amargura.

—Creo en que la gente es responsable de sí misma. Si tus padres han contraído una deuda, es cosa suya…

—No tiene ni idea —le cortó—. Algunas veces la gente no puede arreglárselas sola.

—Muy bien, cuéntame los detalles.

—¡Como si le importasen! —lo miró con gesto salvaje—. Tampoco le han importado las consecuencias que sufriría yo cuando le he rogado que me dejase ir. No le ha preocupado ofender a mi jefa y que me despidiera. Y ¿cómo se cree que voy a conseguir ahora otro trabajo bien pagado sin las referencias de Beryl Twiggley? Estoy acabada —dejó el vaso en el suelo, se levantó y le quitó el sombrero de la mano—. Adiós, señor Chiba. No puedo decir que haya sido un placer conocerlo.

—¡Espera!

Se puso de pie tan rápido que consiguió bloquearle el camino. Serena sólo pudo detenerse y enfrentarse a él.

Alzó la barbilla beligerante y dijo:

—¿Para qué?

Darien no tenía una respuesta pensada. Actuaba guiado por la necesidad de mantener a Serena en su vida. Estaba magnífica: volvía a tener color en las mejillas, los ojos celeste como el cielo brillaban de furia cuando lo miraba retadora, su pequeño cuerpo en posición de enfrentarse a él. Recordó sus suaves y femeninas curvas cuando la había llevado en brazos. Y la vitalidad de la pasión que empezaba a llenarla… pensar en poder tener todo eso entre sus brazos tenía un poderoso efecto en sus genitales.

Se le ocurrió una respuesta. Él había creado la situación que la alejaba de él. Podía revertiría.

—Yo te daré un empleo.

Abrió mucho los ojos asombrada y después los entornó desconfiada.

—¿De qué? ¿De señora de la limpieza?

Resultaba muy apetitosa esa imagen: Serena a gatas limpiando el suelo y su «culito» meciéndose al hacerlo. Pero sabía que estaba muerto si lo sugería. Recorrió otras posibilidades mentalmente. No necesitaba una asistente personal. Ya tenía todo el personal que necesitaba. ¿Que podía ofrecerle que no fuera un desprecio?

—Necesitas un medio de vida, ¿no? —dijo para ganar tiempo—. ¿Algo provisional hasta que encuentres un empleo que te vaya?

—Si tengo que limpiar suelos, lo haré, pero no serán los suyos —dijo poniéndose en jarras para enfatizar su postura—. Es la última persona para la que quiero hacer algo.

Darien suspiró contenido. La imagen de señor feudal y sirvienta a ella no le resultaba sugerente. Aunque si la envolvía en papel dorado…

—¿Qué tal ama de llaves ejecutiva? He comprado una propiedad recientemente y he empezado a reformarla. Podrías supervisar el trabajo y asegurarte de que todo está en orden. Te pagaré lo mismo que ganabas con Beryl Twiggley.

En sus ojos se vio la vulnerabilidad… el debate entre no poder prescindir del dinero y no querer caer en sus manos. Tragó de un modo compulsivo. Le costaba.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —preguntó con voz áspera.

—Sí. Siento haberte causado tanto desasosiego —dijo al notar que ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es sacarte del apuro hasta que encuentres algo mejor.

Se mordió los labios. Tenía las pestañas húmedas.

Bajó la cabeza. Las manos cayeron de sus caderas y arrugó el sombrero que llevaba en una de ellas.

—Podrían pasar meses hasta que encuentre otro trabajo —dijo llena de ansiedad.

—Espero que las reformas duren meses. Es un buen lío. Será bueno tener a alguien controlándolo todo. Incluso los más reputados constructores necesitan un ojo crítico sobre ellos. A todos los efectos, serás mi asistente personal en un proyecto especial, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo dice realmente en serio? ¿Me pagará tanto como Beryl?

Sacó la cartera.

—Te daré un adelanto para cerrar el trato.

Ella miró la abultada cartera mientras la abría… el gancho que nunca fallaba.

—¿Cuánto te pagaba? ¿Dos mil a la semana? —pasó los dedos por el borde de los billetes dispuesto a sacar la suma que ella dijera.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Más? ¿Menos?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo.

—No acepto dinero que no me he ganado, señor Chiba. Ganaba quinientos dólares brutos a la semana. Si está satisfecho con mi trabajo como su asistente después de la primera semana, apreciaré que entonces me pague.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo consiguiendo apenas ocultar la sorpresa por que hubiera rechazado el dinero.

Honestidad… juego limpio… Serena Tsukino exhibía mucho de las dos cosas y eso le hacía sentir un poco incómodo por tener una agenda oculta.

—¿Dónde está la propiedad?

—En Hunters Hill.

Le pidió más detalles para estar segura de que era un trabajo de verdad. Una vez que hubieron acordado una reunión en la casa el lunes a las ocho, se marchó y Darien la dejó marcharse, mientras contemplaba el seductor vaivén de sus nalgas, contento por ir a ver a Serena Tsukino en un futuro muy próximo. Ya lo estaba deseando. La verdad era que no podía recordar haber deseado tanto reunirse con una mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hunters Hill… el barrio más rico de Sidney, según la prensa dominical. Serena recordó también haber leído que una famosa actriz australiana tenía allí una casa, lo mismo que otras celebridades. No sorprendía que Darien Chiba hubiera decidido comprar una propiedad en una zona tan prestigiosa. Los pájaros de brillantes plumas definitivamente vivían en la misma bandada.

Resultaba extremadamente extraño que hubiera intentado entablar algún tipo de relación con ella en las carreras. Sólo podía pensar que se había sentido herido en su orgullo por su conducta evasiva. No tenían nada en común. Sólo que los dos estaban pagando las consecuencias de ese encuentro: él proporcionándole un trabajo por sentirse culpable y ella aceptándolo porque no tenía otra opción.

No era una situación ideal, pensó cada vez más ansiosa mientras conducía en dirección a las señas que le había dado. Pensaba en si habría algo de auténtico valor en lo que iba a hacer para que le pagara. Los constructores con frecuencia eran descuidados. Lo sabía por la reforma de la casa de sus padres. Aun así sospechaba que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaría mirando sin hacer nada.

Por suerte Hunters Hill no estaba muy lejos de la casa de sus padres, era mucho mejor que cruzar el puerto para ir a la oficina de Beryl Twiggley. Ahorraría gasolina trabajando para Darien Chiba. Tenía un utilitario que gastaba poco, pero el gasto en gasolina dolía.

Para no llegar tarde había salido con mucho tiempo.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más impresionantes eran las casas. Algunas eran inmensas construcciones de arenisca que debían de resultar terriblemente caras en la actualidad, pero aquél era un antiguo asentamiento en la zona de Sidney, cercano al puerto y al lado de Lane Cove River.

No podía imaginarse a Darien Chiba viviendo en ninguna de aquellas casas. ¿Por qué querría un soltero estar solo en una mansión cuando podía tener un apartamento en el centro financiero? Seguro que sólo había sido una inversión. Incluso las propiedades más lujosas habían bajado de precio del orden de millones de dólares, así que era una oportunidad para comprar.

También era el mejor momento para hacer reformas porque los constructores no tenían trabajo. Seguramente habría comprado una vieja casa en mal estado pero de muy alto valor para hacer un buen dinero cuando las cosas cambiasen de nuevo.

Cuando entró en la calle que buscaba vio varios camiones aparcados a la altura que ella iba. Quedó asombrada al confirmar la dirección: era una mansión que le pareció absolutamente preciosa tal y como estaba, al menos por fuera.

La enorme casa blanca de dos plantas había sido construida con perfecta simetría en sus puertas y ventanas. El tejado era de pizarra gris oscura y una escalera de arenisca azul llevaba desde el acceso semicircular a la puerta. Dentro de ese semicírculo había una gran fuente de piedra.

No tenía jardines, sólo césped y una hilera de árboles a lo largo de la cerca, lo que confería al sitio una maravillosa sencillez que realzaba la espléndida gracia de la casa. La cerca y la cancela de dos hojas también eran de forja pintada de blanco, con los mismos motivos que las barandillas de los balcones del edificio.

Una de las puertas estaba abierta, obviamente para que los obreros pudieran entrar y salir, y otro camino salía en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa.

Un BMW negro estaba aparcado frente al primer escalón, claramente el coche de un millonario, lo que significaba que su nuevo jefe estaba esperándola.

Serena decidió entrar y aparcar detrás. Después de todo, se suponía que estaría a cargo de ese proyecto.

Si Darien Chiba no había cambiado de opinión… Una nueva preocupación.

Sus padres habían expresado sus dudas por lo que veían como un repentino e impulsivo cambio para hacer un trabajo para el que no estaba preparada. Había tenido que explicarles las circunstancias en las que había perdido su trabajo anterior y entonces habían sido dolorosamente conscientes de por qué había aceptado ése. Su padre había murmurado que no estaba bien, que deberían vender la casa y mudarse a otro sitio más barato…

Ella no podía soportar pensar en que llegara a suceder algo así. No sólo por una cuestión de justicia, sino porque cambiaría toda la dinámica familiar. Había insistido en que era una solución provisional hasta que encontrara un trabajo mejor y que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Era perfectamente capaz de manejar cualquier cosa si se ponía a ello.

Aun así no sentía la misma confianza cuando aparcó y empezó a subir los escalones. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Se dijo a sí misma que era más por la perspectiva de ver a Darien Chiba otra vez que por tener que supervisar a un grupo de obreros. Una vez que se lo quitara de encima, todo iría bien.

Bueno, tampoco lo había tenido encima. Ni iba a dejar que se aproximara tanto. La atracción que ejercía sobre su lado femenino era suficiente advertencia para saber que se sentía peligrosamente atraída por ese hombre, a pesar de la enorme distancia que los separaba. Tenía que mantener esa política de «las manos quietas» cada vez que él se acercara. Cómo le afectaba que la tocase era demasiado perturbador. Podría arrastrarla a hacer alguna tontería.

Ese día había elegido a propósito tener una apariencia de lo más humilde: una blusa suelta de algodón estampado con margaritas sobre un fondo azul, vaqueros, zapatos planos que le hacían parecer aún más pequeña de lo que era, una cinta azul que le sujetaba el cabello en una coleta, y nada de maquillaje más allá de un poco de brillo de labios.

Tenía que dejarle claro que no quería ser un objeto de deseo a sus ojos. Aunque apenas podía creer que pudiera serlo. Su persecución en las carreras de caballos había sido cosa de su ego, no algo relacionado con la atracción, y ese trabajo era un modo de arreglar las cosas, además de algo completamente temporal. El problema estaba del lado de ella y ella era quien tenía que mantenerlo oculto.

Llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo y llamó al timbre.

Darien Chiba abrió al instante y el oxígeno que había llevado a sus pulmones se quedó allí atrapado.

Ese hombre era muy, muy guapo.

Llevaba un soberbio traje negro grisáceo, camisa blanca y corbata de seda con listas rojas, verdes y grises. Se había echado alguna colonia exótica. El espeso cabello negro formaba una onda sobre su frente. Los ojos azules brillaron como si estuviera encantado de verla y su sonrisa le puso el corazón a latir desbocado.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo alegre con voz varonil.

—¡Hola! —consiguió decir ella.

—Vamos, pasa y te enseñaré todo esto —dio un paso atrás y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

«No es para mí, no es para mí, no es para mí», se repetía mientras intentaba mover los pies. Evidentemente la oferta de trabajo seguía en pie, así que tenía que adoptar una actitud práctica.

La veranda se había alicatado en gris y blanco con un motivo en forma de diamante. Ese motivo se repetía en el ancho pasillo en el que entró, pero se había intercalado una línea blanca y negra. Así se llegaba hasta una escalera que subía en curva al piso superior con una barandilla lacada en blanco y los escalones cubiertos con una alfombra roja.

—¡Guau! —murmuró ella.

—¿Te gusta el rojo? —preguntó mirándola.

—Bueno, el efecto es muy teatral —dijo cauta por si era una prueba.

—Estoy pensando en poner una alfombra verde.

—El verde quedará bien.

—No tienes que estar de acuerdo —dijo seco.

—No, creo que será más fácil vivir con una alfombra verde. El rojo es un poco fuerte. Aunque es todo cuestión de gusto, ¿no? No me preocuparía en cambiarla si la idea es vender. Que decida el nuevo dueño.

—No tengo idea de vender.

Lo miró sorprendida.

—Pretendo hacer de esto mi casa —la miró a los ojos.

—Es muy grande para una sola persona —no pudo evitar comentar.

—Estoy harto de vivir en un apartamento. Quiero espacio.

—Bueno, aquí la verdad es que tiene mucho —dijo apenas conteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco ante tamaña extravagancia.

—¿No crees que la vaya a utilizar? —hizo una mueca.

—No soy nadie para decir algo así —volvió a la precaución.

Con gesto divertido la guió hacia unas puertas dobles que había a la derecha de las escaleras.

—Este era el salón. Se convertirá en mi sala de juegos.

—¿Juegos? —miró desconcertada la enorme alfombra roja y la magnífica chimenea.

—Toda clase de juegos de mesa, cartas. Tengo un grupo de amigos que nos reunimos a jugar los martes por la noche. He reunido una gran colección de juegos con el paso de los años y aquí tendré espacio para guardarlos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sorprendida porque un hombre como él disfrutase de una pasatiempo tan poco extraordinario. Era lo que hacía su familia cuando se reunía, jugar a algo en la mesa del comedor.

—¿No te gusta la idea? —probó.

—Si no fuera muy caro, aprovecharía la reforma para poner una barra —sugirió con una sonrisa burlona—. Jugar da sed.

—¿También juegas? —dijo sorprendido.

—Soy la campeona familiar de Scrabble —dijo orgullosa—. Y los he limpiado a todos al póquer.

Se echó a reír y de pronto una corriente de conexión entre los dos acabó con cualquier clase de sentido común en la cabeza de Serena. No parecía que él pudiera ser tan humano y deseó poder unirse a ese grupo de juego de los martes por la noche.

—No había pensado en lo de la barra —la miró con la cabeza ladeada—, pero parece buena idea. Y un armario-despensa con cosas de picar. Hablaré con Kakashi de ello.

—¿Quién es Kakashi?

—Kakashi Hatake es mi arquitecto. Se pasará por aquí hoy. Dile que añada una barra y el armario-despensa. Ahorrará viajes a la cocina.

Ya estaba, pensó Serena recordando lo obscenamente rico que era mientras se decía que sus amigos y él jugarían al póquer con unas apuestas que ella no podría permitirse. Su familia contaba sus ganancias en fichas de plástico, nunca jugaban con dinero.

—Y ahora, al final del pasillo… —abrió otra puerta de dos hojas estaba el salón de baile.

Serena miró con los ojos muy abiertos la araña de cristal que colgaba del alto techo sobre un enorme salón que era del ancho de toda la casa.

—Esa se baja hoy —informó Darien señalando a la lámpara.

—¿Se va a deshacer de ella? —dijo Serena desconcertada.

—La vendo. Es demasiado valiosa para tirarla. Me han dicho que se compró en la Exposición Universal de París en 1879. Unos especialistas la quitarán y apreciaré que te asegures de que han cubierto el suelo de modo adecuado cuando lo hagan. No quiero que se estropee el pulido.

—No, claro que no —murmuró contemplando el suelo que brillaba invitando al baile—. ¿No va a organizar bailes aquí?

—Creo que esa época pasó —se echó a reír—. Voy a poner una mesa de billar con una iluminación apropiada sobre ella. El fondo lo convertiré en una especie de cine: pantalla, equipo de sonido, butacas cómodas…

Suspiró al pensar en la pérdida que suponía el cambio de uso del salón.

—Es una pena. Aunque lo destine a cosas más modernas, supongo que el suelo aún se usará para bailar cuando organice una fiesta.

—¿Te gusta bailar?

—Me encanta bailar. Mi programa favorito de televisión es uno que es un concurso de baile. Debe de haber sido maravilloso bailar un vals aquí.

—Podría bailar un vals contigo antes de que quiten la arana —dijo con un guiño para tentarla—. Podrías cerrar los ojos y hacer como si estuviéramos en la época victoriana.

Se le calentó la sangre al pensar en la posibilidad de estar entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos juntos, sus muslos rozándose mientras daban vueltas por ese suelo. Esa terrible atracción por él tenía que ser contenida, no alimentada. Se había ido de la lengua en lugar de escuchar en silencio sus instrucciones. Eso tenía que acabar. Tenía que mantenerse en su sitio y él en el suyo o ese trabajo se lo llevaría el viento antes incluso de haber empezado.

Ignoró el rubor de sus mejillas y lo miró severa para acabar con cualquier peligrosa familiaridad.

—No creo que el señor de la casa deba bailar con el servicio —afirmó enfática—. Y creo que es un buen principio —añadió para dejar las cosas claras.

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. Serena Tsukino era divertidísima. Allí estaba señalando líneas rojas y advirtiéndole que no podían cruzarse, estableciéndose a sí misma un territorio prohibido, lanzando directamente a su cerebro un embriagador reto. La anticipación que había burbujeado dentro de él mientras esperaba su llegada esa mañana seguía chisporroteando. Su atracción por ella seguía creciendo. Vencerla para conseguir lo que quería sería una partida gloriosa.

—No creo que me sienta como el señor de la casa hasta que la reforma está concluida —dijo con fingida seriedad mientras le hacía un gesto para continuar con el recorrido.

No sentía ningún remordimiento por aprovecharse de que trabajara para él. Era una medida provisional, no una profesión en la que los negocios no debían mezclarse con el placer. Era un tiempo muerto, para él fuera de su vida social normal, que había sido estropeada por Serena, y para ella para alejarse de la presión de mantener un trabajo que debía de haber aborrecido. No veía ninguna razón para que no disfrutaran de la experiencia, una vez que consiguiera hacer patente el deseo que había dentro de ella.

Cruzaron el salón de baile y entraron en una zona que se había convertido en una moderna cocina y comedor con vistas al puerto.

—La cocina la he diseñado yo y fue en lo primero que pensé para poderme mudar aquí —le dijo.

—¿Ya vive aquí?

—Sí. No puedo estar durante el día, pero quería ver los progresos de cada jornada.

—Así que lo veré todas las mañanas —murmuró y suspiró.

Una prueba más de que su presencia la perturbaba.

Estaba convencido de que se sentía tan atraída sexualmente por él como él por ella. Resultaba un misterio que pensara que tenía que levantar barreras entre ambos, pero estaba convencido de que antes o después las derribaría.

O la curiosidad o la inquietud la llevaron a revisar el diseño de la cocina, poniendo algo de distancia entre los dos mientras abría armarios y cajones. Disfrutó contemplándola. Esa mañana no era un pequeño gorrión, parecía más bien una flor con esa blusa de margaritas y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Los vaqueros ceñidos hacían justicia a su atractivo trasero.

Se preguntó qué edad tendría. Ese día podía pasar por una adolescente, pero la madurez de sus ojos sugería veintimuchos. Era evidente que estaba muy unida a su familia, pero ¿tendría otras relaciones? ¿Sería un hombre la causa de su actitud de «las manos quietas»… alguien que le importaba de verdad?

No le gustó la idea. Quería conocer y tener a esa mujer. Quizá era el contraste con Serena lo que lo atraía, el contraste con todas las afectadas celebridades que solían demandar su atención. Se sentía de nuevo lleno de vigor con Serena Tsukino y estaba absolutamente convencido de que despertaba alguna clase de sentimiento en ella.

Así que, si la conexión era en los dos sentidos, que seguramente lo era, no podía sentirse muy fuertemente vinculada a otra persona. Seguramente se estaba enfrentado a una situación completamente nueva y no quería arriesgarse a perder su trabajo. Fuera lo que fuera… tenía que convencerla de que dejara de resistirse, de que se dejara llevar, que viera hasta dónde podían llegar y lo bueno que podía ser. Era tan excitantemente distinta del resto de las mujeres que conocía, que estaba decidido a explorar esa diferencia.

—Esta cocina cubriría las necesidades de un maestro cocinero —dijo con respeto.

—Me gusta cocinar —sonrió.

—¿Sí? —abrió mucho los ojos.

—Es relajante además de un placer para los sentidos.

Deliberadamente pronunció esas palabras arrastrando las vocales provocativamente, provocación de la que notó el efecto en el rubor que coloreó las mejillas de ella.

—Un hombre con muchos talentos —dijo irónica—. ¿Qué más necesito ver antes de que se vaya a trabajar?

Quería que se fuera. Pero Serena Tsukino tendría que verlo, tratar con él, día tras día. Estaba contento con esa situación. Daba lo mismo lo que ella hiciera, esa atracción no se iba a apagar.

Señaló una habitación tras el comedor.

—Ese será mi despacho en casa. He dejado en la mesa un juego de planos de Kakashi de toda la reforma para que puedas ver lo que ya está hecho. También hay llaves de la casa para que puedas cerrar después de irte. Hay un tocador bajo la escalera. Los dormitorios, vestidores y cuartos de baño están arriba. Puedes ir a verlos cuando quieras. La mayoría del trabajo se está haciendo en el piso de abajo.

La siguiente media hora la pasó recorriendo con ella los exteriores donde una piscina remplazaba al campo de croquet y la pista de tenis de hierba se estaba cambiando por una de otra superficie que no requería mantenimiento constante. El antiguo edificio de los carruajes a un lado de la zona de la piscina, se estaba transformando en un garaje con un trastero en la parte trasera, y lo que era la zona del servicio en vestuarios para la piscina y un apartamento de invitados con zona de barbacoa. Presentó a Serena a todos los trabajadores y al encargado y delante de ellos, le dio la autoridad para tomar decisiones en su nombre.

—Como puedes ver hay muchas cosas en marcha. Esto te debería mantener ocupada durante meses —dijo con considerable satisfacción mientras se dirigían a la casa—. Será bueno que estés aquí, supervisando el trabajo.

—¿No debería supervisarlo su arquitecto? —frunció el ceno.

—Ah, Kakashi se pasa cuando puede. Tiene en marcha otros proyectos y no puede dedicar atención exclusiva a éste. Pero pregúntale cualquier cosa que quieras esta mañana cuando venga, ¿vale?

—Vale —lo midió con la mirada—. Me está confiando una gran responsabilidad y apenas me conoce.

—Eres del tipo responsable. No tengo ninguna duda de que puedes hacer el trabajo —respondió.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que soy del tipo responsable?

—Te he observado trabajando para Beryl Twiggley asumiendo responsabilidades hasta el punto de la esclavitud.

—No debería haber sido indiscreta —sonrió tensa.

—Fallo mío. Te forcé a ello. Aparte de eso, has asumido la responsabilidad de asumir la deuda de tus padres —le recordó con admiración—. Eso me dice que puedo contar con que te enfrentaras con cualquier crisis y la solucionarás lo mejor que puedas.

—¡Ah!

De nuevo el rubor tino sus mejillas. No pudo resistirse a acariciarle la suave piel de las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos en un gesto que pretendía parecer de despedida y respeto.

—Me marcho. Estarás bien, Serena. No te preocupes. Haz lo que creas que hay que hacer.

Se marchó antes de cometer alguna indiscreción. Ir despacio, muy despacio, parecía el mejor plan con Serena Tsukino, se dijo mientras se metía en el BMW.

Pero no pudo evitar salir con un espectacular exceso de velocidad. Ella estaba en su casa. Al alcance.

Quizá al final se llevara una decepción, podía resultar otra princesita, cuando le diera lo que él quería, que utilizaría su poder sexual como las demás. Pero en ese momento todo eso era irrelevante. Suponía un reto al que no se podía resistir y estaba decidido a ganar.

* * *

**bueno subi dos capis por si el miercoles no alcanzo, ya que tengo q ir a mi universidad dos dias seguidos y me tengo que levantar temprano TT_TT y puede que llege un poco tarde ya que tengo que viajar una hora para llegar a mi uni y lo mas seguro que tanto viaje me deje muerta u.u**

**ahora me despido chicas y espero que les guste n_n**

**besos besos fer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena miró alejarse a Darien Chiba con una mezcla de sentimientos. No sólo era endiabladamente atractivo, además estaba empezando a gustarle, lo que era mucho más desasosegante. Esa situación sería mucho más sencilla si podía agarrarse a su primera impresión de que era un malcriado, egoísta, arrogante rico hasta la obscenidad y que ni sabía ni le importaba cómo vivía la gente normal.

Lo que todo seguramente seguía siendo verdad. No debería suponer ninguna diferencia que le gustasen los juegos y hacerse la comida, ni que pareciera admirarla por hacerse cargo de las dificultades económicas de sus padres. A diferencia de su ex novio que había pensado que estaba completamente loca por renunciar al estilo de vida del centro de la ciudad que a él le gustaba para mudarse a Ryde, lo que la convertía en una novia inadecuada.

Había sido una estúpida ciega al creer que estaba enamorada de Seiya Kou. Cuando su relación había sido diversión, había sido un absoluto encanto, pero no había mostrado ni empatia ni paciencia con su decisión de ayudar a sus padres a conservar su casa.

Sólo le habían importado los inconvenientes que suponía para él y las restricciones que provocaría en su vida sexual. La había «amado» sólo porque se había adaptado a sus necesidades y cuando se había dado cuenta de que eso no sucedía siempre, le había dicho adiós.

Desde la distancia podía analizar mejor su relación.

Al principio se había sentido terriblemente halagada por el interés de Seiya hacia ella, un tipo guapo con una exitosa carrera profesional en el mundo de la informática. ¿Qué quería de una chica normal como ella? Era razonablemente atractiva, razonablemente inteligente, una persona capaz, pero nada especial. Pero eso, claro, la había convertido en la opción perfecta para Carl: alguien ansiosa por cumplir sus deseos, que pensaba que era maravilloso… hasta que había mostrado su auténtica cara.

Había deseado una pareja fácil sin complicaciones que siempre lo pusiera a él en primer lugar, y ella, sí, había hecho eso hasta que los problemas de sus padres habían reordenado sus prioridades y demostrado más allá de cualquier duda que Seiya no era la clase de hombre con quien se podía contar en una crisis y definitivamente alguien con quien quisiera casarse. Aun así, el dolor y la desilusión de la ruptura se habían prolongado en el tiempo, provocando en ella un desinterés por los hombres en general.

Sobre todo los hombres guapos que ponían lo que querían por delante de cualquier otra cosa.

Ciertamente no sería bueno para ella interesarse por Darien Chiba, se dijo severa. Aun así había mostrado el suficiente interés por su crisis para darle un trabajo, lo que le daba un cierto crédito. Por otro lado, se lo podía permitir, así que el crédito tampoco era tanto. Su sueldo seguramente sería sólo una gota en todo un cubo, inapreciable. Sin embargo su propio orgullo hacía que se lo tuviera que ganar, así que ya era hora de que se pusiera a hacer algo en lugar de andar dándoles vueltas a unos sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo.

Ansiosa por estar a una distancia que le permitiera oír cuando llegara la gente de la lámpara y el arquitecto, se quedó dentro, aceptando la invitación de Darien Chiba de echar un vistazo al resto de la casa.

Había instalado un ordenado en su despacho. El _office_ estaba ya amueblado con una lavadora y una secadora.

Notó que había una salida de un tubo por el que bajaría la ropa sucia del piso de arriba. Muy cómodo. El tocador de debajo de las escaleras era lujoso, decorado con artísticos toques negros y plata.

Los dormitorios de arriba eran enormes comparados con los que se hacían en la actualidad, todos con armarios empotrados y cada uno con su cuarto de baño. El dormitorio principal, el único amueblado y en uso, era gigantesco. No sólo tenía su propio cuarto de baño con _jacuzzi_ y una ducha lo bastante grande para dos personas, sino también un gran vestidor.

Le resultó increíble que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar en esas habitaciones. Ni toallas en el suelo, ni productos cosméticos por encima de los muebles donde aún quedaba el suave aroma de la loción de afeitar que seguro que tenía su sitio en el armario de espejo que había encima del mueble. No lo busco, ya se sentía bastante incómoda con esa intrusión en su privacidad.

Le pareció extrañamente íntimo mirar las pilas de ropa en el vestidor, los zapatos alineados con precisión en estantes hechos a medida. Le sorprendió que estuviera hecha la cama, pero todo aquello… ¿Era Darien Chiba obsesivamente ordenado o simplemente le gustaba que todo estuviera en su sitio?

Sacudió la cabeza desconcertada. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que no fuera desordenado: sus hermanos, su padre, sus ex novios. Seiya en particular, dejaban la ropa por el suelo, amontonaban platos sucios, dejaban los zapatos en cualquier sitio. Ni siquiera parecían esperar que lo recogería una mujer, simplemente el desorden no les molestaba. Se preguntó por qué Darien Chiba era distinto.

Incluso la cocina estaba prístina, aunque seguro que se había preparado algo para desayunar esa mañana si estaba viviendo allí. El acero inoxidable estaba brillante y no había ni una miga en la encimera de granito. La curiosidad la llevó al piso de abajo para revisar la despensa. Seguro que los estantes estaban ordenados y clasificados. Era la forma más eficiente de organizar una cocina. Quizá era un genio de la racionalización del trabajo.

No podía dejar de sentirse impresionada por su personalidad. Ella era un poco obsesiva del orden, le gustaba saber dónde estaba todo para no tener que buscarlo y perder el tiempo de modo innecesario. Pero quizá él era un obseso del control, por lo que no sería fácil vivir con él… Tenía que dejar de pensar cosas que se añadían a una atracción que ya era bastante perturbadora por sí sola.

El timbre de la puerta fue una distracción bien recibida. Era el arquitecto.

—¡Hola! Soy Kakashi Hatake y supongo que tú eres Serena Tsukino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Darien me ha llamado y me ha dicho que estarías aquí.

—¡Correcto! —devolvió la sonrisa.

Era bajito, no mucho más alto que ella, con un rostro agradable y amistosos ojos azules con los que también sonreía como si estuviera contento de conocerla.

Que llevara unos vaqueros y una camiseta informal hizo que se sintiera inmediatamente relajada con él.

—Ha mencionado que has sugerido poner una barra en la sala de juegos. ¡Buena idea! Debería habérseme ocurrido a mí. Así no tendremos que esperar a terminar la partida para ir a la cocina a por algo.

—¿Eres del grupo de los martes?

—Sí. Siempre es una gran noche. Vamos a ver cuál es el mejor sitio para ponerla.

Entraron a mirar. Serena no pudo reprimir la curiosidad.

—¿Cuántos venís a jugar?

—Bueno. Está el viejo núcleo duro de Riverview.

Darien y Andrew empezaron con los juegos en clase cuando estudiábamos internos juntos. Un poco de diversión competitiva cuando no estaban ocupados con el deporte o los estudios. Somos tres fijos cuando Andrew está en la ciudad y otros amigos que hemos hecho con el tiempo. Normalmente somos unos ocho, a veces más.

Riverview… uno de los colegios privados de Hunters Hill. Estar interno supondría que cada alumno tendría un espacio asignado para sus cosas y habría adquirido allí la disciplina de hacer su cama. Si Darien Chiba había pasado allí los seis años de la educación secundaria, eso se habría convertido en un hábito y le saldría como algo natural tener un sitio para cada cosa y cada cosa en su sitio… tampoco era tan extraño.

Se moría por hacerle más preguntas sobre la vida privada de Darien Chiba, pero se contuvo, podría parecer demasiado interés en una simple empleada.

El arquitecto se decidió por una barra en esquina al lado de la pared que daba al _office_, más fácil para la fontanería. Enmendaría los planos y le daría un juego nuevo a ella para que pudiera supervisar todo y evitar que se cometieran errores.

—Estoy encantado de que Darien haya encontrado a alguien que esté sobre el terreno todo el tiempo —añadió entusiasta—. Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que hay que arreglar las cosas por que no se hacen bien a la primera.

Se sintió aliviada de oír eso. Le hacía sentir como si tuviera un valor real y se ganara el sueldo.

—De hecho, apreciaría, y seguro que Darien también, si te aseguras de que los hombres que están poniendo el suelo alrededor de la piscina hacen bien la distribución —salieron deprisa a la parle trasera de la casa donde estaban trabajando—. Mucha de la pizarra que se ponga será gris carbón sin las vetas verde azuladas. Muchas veces ponen la primera pieza que tienen a mano y al final acaba habiendo metros y metros cuadrados de gris en lugar de manchas de color aquí y allá.

—De acuerdo, echaré un ojo —prometió sintiéndose cada vez mejor con su trabajo.

Recorrieron juntos toda la casa mientras Kakashi valoraba los progresos y ella escuchaba cómo quería que quedara todo.

—Me parece un poco extraño hacer todo esto para una sola persona —no pudo evitar comentar de vuelta a la casa.

—En realidad, cuando Darien compró la casa estaba pensando en casarse —dijo Kakashi sin darle importancia—. Cambios de opinión, gracias a Dios.

—¿No te gustaba la mujer? —lo miró sorprendida.

—Iba demasiado de señora del castillo para mi gusto. Pero me alegro de que Darien haya decidido mantener el castillo de todos modos. Va a ser algo fantástico cuando esté terminado.

—Seguro que sí —se mostró de acuerdo reprimiéndose para no preguntarle por «la mujer».

Sin embargo la expresión «señora del castillo» evocaba a alguien extremadamente bella con los aires y gracias aprendidos en un exclusivo internado donde se trabajan las maneras y la locución. Sin duda habría sido entrenada para ser la esposa de un millonario y saber atender a los invitados en cualquier evento social.

Darien, de un modo natural, elegiría como esposa a una mujer así. Se preguntó qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión una vez hecha la elección.

Los hombres de la lámpara llegaron poco después de que se marchara el arquitecto. Al ver bajar cuidadosamente la araña a la lona que se había colocado en el suelo era imposible no sentir una punzada de lástima por mucho que no fuera del estilo de Darien. Quizá la señora del castillo había querido conservar la grandeza de la antigua casa y habían chocado en ese punto, dándose cuenta de que se habían imaginado un futuro distinto juntos.

Daba lo mismo… no era de su incumbencia.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo haría como mejor supiera.

Darien estaba frustrado. Habían pasado casi tres semanas y no había llegado a ningún sitio con Serena Tsukino. Lo que necesitaba era un tiempo largo con ella, el suficiente para pasar del trabajo del día a asuntos más prometedores.

Cuando volvía de trabajar ya se había ido, le dejaba siempre una nota con lo que había pasado durante el día, le informaba de los progresos y de las cosas que se habían corregido. Cada mañana llegaba fresca y alegre a las ocho provocando al instante en él una oleada de deseo sexual, pero daba lo mismo lo que retrasara su partida, jamás hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Era como si estuviera obsesionada, no mostraba ni el menor interés en él como hombre. Cambiaba de tema rápidamente cada vez que intentaba hablar de algo más personal.

Aun así el interés estaba ahí. Lo notaba en lo deliberadamente que mantenía la distancia física con él, en algún destello ocasional de sus ojos antes de que apartara rápidamente la mirada. Notaba la batalla interior que se desarrollaba dentro de ella cada vez que estaba en su compañía.

Era evidente que necesitaba sentirse segura en la posición de supervisora del proyecto sobre el terreno y confirmar constantemente que se estaba ganando el; sueldo. Tener ingresos regulares era un objetivo importante para ella y seguramente estaría decidida a no arriesgarse a perderlos por ceder a una atracción que podía sacudir el barco.

«Yo no apuesto». De algún modo tenía que quebrar esa voluntad de acero. O al menos doblarla.

A su modo.

Serena siempre llamaba al timbre cuando llegaba a la mansión de Hunters Hill por la mañana. Aunque tenía un juego de llaves de la casa y podría haber abierto, el sentido común le decía que para mantener las cosas con Darien Chiba en el ámbito de lo formal no podía tomarse esas familiaridades en su territorio cuando estaba él.

La había recibido una mañana llevando sólo una bata corta de seda negra. Aunque había ido decentemente cubierto, el profundo escote sobre el pecho desnudo que dejaba ver los rizos negros le había alterado la cabeza para el resto del día. De ningún modo podía arriesgarse a descubrirlo desnudo. Ese hombre rezumaba masculinidad. Cuanto más lo veía, más alteraba sus hormonas femeninas.

Incluso cuando se había creído enamorada de Seiya, éste no la había afectado de ese modo: una fuerte sacudida física que despertaba lascivos pensamientos. El sexo con Seiya había sido una progresión natural de su romance, no una lasciva y primaria atracción que hubiera exigido consumarse pasando por encima del sentido común.

Sabía que Darien Chiba volaba demasiado alto como para considerarla como una posible esposa. No era guapa. No tenía un talento especial que le permitiera destacar entre sus iguales. Sus circunstancias eran tales que no podía emparejarse con él a ningún nivel, y eso significaba que no había posibilidad de ninguna relación seria.

Jugar con ella… eso era algo completamente distinto. Sospechaba que ya disfrutaba haciéndolo y que quería ir más lejos, pero como ella no podía verse siendo lo más importante de su vida, el orgullo no le permitía aceptar el papel de algo menor que eso, ni siquiera por tener la satisfacción de saber cómo sería una relación íntima con él.

La causa más probable de todo aquello sería que ella estaba a la vista y que él no había tenido ninguna pareja sexual después de la ruptura con su prometida.

Seguramente la vería como un agradable tónico para su orgullo herido: una buena dosis y volvería a estar en la cima del mundo. Lo que la convertiría a ella en otra pluma que adornaría su sombrero de campeón. Su autoestima le decía que ella valía mucho más. Ya había sido utilizada una vez. No iba a volver a serlo. A pesar de que Darien Chiba dejara a Seiya a la altura del betún en el asunto de la atracción.

Al llamar al timbre el jueves por la mañana de la tercera semana. Serena estaba pensando que tenía que buscar otro empleo. Rápidamente. Con un jefe que no la agitara tanto físicamente y no le hiciera soñar sueños imposibles.

La puerta se abrió y se vio enfrentada con otra fuerte descarga de atracción sexual, aunque al menos estaba envasada, ¿incrementada?, en un soberbio traje.

—¡Ah, Serena! Tengo una tarea especial para ti hoy.

La brillante anticipación que había en el brillo de los ojos hizo que el corazón se le alterara. Le costó reunir aire suficiente para exclamar:

—¡Ah!

—Se te da tan bien dejarme listas de cosas para que observe, que he pensado que apreciarías hacer una lista de cosas mía. Está en la cocina, vamos.

Lo siguió por el pasillo a una distancia segura diciéndose que no fuera tan tonta de enamorarse de una sonrisa. A pesar de su firme resolución, tenía el estómago hecho papilla y notaba el pulso en las sienes de un modo que apenas podía oír lo que él le iba diciendo.

—Sabes que la gente de la pista de tenis y los tipos de la piscina han hecho un gran trabajo… —le dedicó una mirada brillante— con tu ojo de águila sobre ellos, y terminarán mañana.

Asintió.

—Bueno, pensaba hacer una barbacoa en consideración al gran trabajo que han hecho —siguió alegre—. Que se vayan con buenos sentimientos por si alguna vez hay problemas y tienen que volver, que vuelvan contentos.

—¿Quiere que yo haga eso? —preguntó ella, que no esperaba tenerlo a mano un día entero.

—No, quiero que compres las cosas hoy y me ayudes mañana por la mañana en la preparación. Yo cocinaré.

Tuvo que sobreponerse a la sorpresa para decir:

—¿Va a prepara la comida usted mismo a un grupo de obreros?

—¿Por qué no? —se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y la miró.

Casi chocó con él. Notó el calor las mejillas mientras daba un paso atrás deseando poder escapar de la intensidad de sus ojos, pero decidida a no mostrarse más perturbada por él de lo que ya parecía. Dado que no era posible decir en voz alta que le sorprendía que se mezclara con gente normal cuando era obvio que pensaba hacerlo, tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

—Pensaba que estaría ocupado con clientes importantes.

Alzó una mano y acarició con la suavidad de una pluma su piel ardiendo.

—Todo el mundo es importante. Serena —dijo con suavidad con una sonrisa en los ojos—. Y creo en la importancia de reconocer el trabajo bien hecho.

El corazón le latía desbocado. No podía apartar la mirada de la de él, ni el rostro de su hipnotizador tacto.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad. Y deseaba… pero no podía permitirse desear.

—¡Bien! —consiguió murmurar.

Durante un tiempo realmente largo él no dijo nada.

Tenía los dedos de los pies encogidos por la tensión.

¿Qué pasaba si daba un paso adelante y la besaba?

¿Qué sentiría ella? Lo terrible era que no se resistiría si él daba el paso y eso sería la puerta de entrada de toda clase de problemas.

—¡Bien! —repitió finalmente y tras una respiración entrecortada añadió—: Vamos con la lista.

Serena respiró hondo mientras lo seguía al interior de la cocina. Dio la vuelta a la encimera por el lado contrario a él para tenerla entremedias de los dos. Aún temblaba por el momento que acababa de pasar y se sentía profundamente agradecida por tener una lista que mirar en lugar de a él mientras le explicaba lo que quería. También irían las esposas de tres de los hombres, le informó, así que serían doce personas, incluyéndolos a ellos dos.

—Añade a la lista cualquier cosa que te parezca que puede estar bien —dijo sacando unos billetes de la cartera—. Con esto debería haber para todo.

Frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de dinero que le confiaba.

—Traeré las facturas y le devolveré la vuelta mañana.

—Estoy seguro de que contarás hasta el último céntimo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer —dijo con tono beligerante para enfatizar la diferencia que había entre los dos.

Ella no podía permitirse tirar el dinero como hacía él… y empezó a preguntarse si se quedaría con las sobras o le dejaría llevárselas al final del día.

—¿Juegas al tenis, Serena? —cambió de tema.

—Sí —dijo antes de poder pensar dónde llevaría esa pregunta.

—¡Bien! —su sonrisa fue de malvada satisfacción—. Trae tu equipo de tenis. Y el traje de baño. He hablado con los hombres para estrenar la piscina y jugar al tenis. Será una tarde divertida.

¿Divertida? Sería para él, pero dudaba que lo fuera para ella.

Se sintió alterada sólo de pensar en Darien Chiba con sólo un bañador. Ya era duro verlo completamente vestido todos los días… esperó que llevara un bañador largo de surf.

—Ahora tengo que irme —dijo y señaló la lista—. ¿Te parece bien todo esto?

—Sí, que tenga un buen día —dijo aliviada de no sentirse más presionada por su presencia.

Al menos no ese día. El siguiente sería tanto una amenaza como un ejercicio de autodisciplina para su mente y su cuerpo al tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

«Mañana…». Era como una canción de gloriosas promesas en la cabeza de Darien mientras conducía hacia el centro. Había habido un momento esa mañana en que casi había cedido a la tentación de besarla hasta que se derritiera entre sus brazos. Se había imaginado tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama para que se entregara a él.

Sólo la falta de tiempo lo había detenido. Tenía una reunión importante esa mañana. Pero al día siguiente manipularía la situación de modo que ella no pudiera negar la fuerte conexión que latía entre ellos. De un modo u otro iba a persuadir a Serena Tsukino de que se rindiera a la pasión que había notado vibrando en ella desde el primer momento que se habían visto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Darien abrió la puerta a Serena el viernes por la mañana, llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros, una polo negro con un ribete blanco en el cuello, zapatillas de deporte blancas y negras y calcetines negros. El aspecto atlético que tenía incrementó su atractivo que ya estaba demasiado alto para la tranquilidad de Serena.

Recorrió con una mirada rápida su camiseta de rayas azules y blancas sobre un pantalón por la rodilla, un atuendo marcadamente poco provocador, y en su boca apareció una mueca de ironía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había vestido así a propósito. Se echó a un lado para que entrara.

—Los hombres están instalando los toldos para dar sombra a la zona de la barbacoa —le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo—. Están dando un último aspirado a la pista de tenis. Todo debería estar a punto cuando lleguen sus esposas después de dejar a los niños en el colegio. Tenemos casi hora y media para preparar la comida antes de asumir el papel de anfitriones. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí —respondió ella pensando en que pronto estarían rodeados de más gente.

También era bueno estar ocupada en la cocina con Darien preparando ensaladas, condimentando la carne y untando tostadas con mantequilla al ajo.

—Veo que estás acostumbrada a hacer esta clase de cosas —señaló él cuando llevaban un rato trabajando.

—En fiestas familiares. Nos juntamos todos en Semana Santa y Navidad —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tienes una gran familia?

—Tres hermanos mayores y una hermana. Todos casados y con hijos. Yo fui un accidente. Mi madre tenía cuarenta años cuando nací.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete.

—¿Aún sin boda a la vista?

—No.

—¿Y novio?

—Esa es una pregunta muy personal —lo miró con el ceno fruncido.

—Llevas tres semanas trabajando para mí y me he dado cuenta de que apenas sé nada de ti, Serena. Ni siquiera dónde vives.

—Vivo en Ryde con mis padres.

—Para ahorrar, sin duda.

—Sí, un hecho que mi antiguo novio no supo apreciar —lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah! —sonrió satisfecho.

Serena se enfadó consigo misma por ese desliz. Si Darien Chiba pensaba que estaba libre para la diversión, estaba muy equivocado. No iba a perder el tiempo y los sentimientos con un hombre que se desharía de ella en cuanto encontrara otra señora del castillo. Picó un pepino con renovado vigor.

—¿Cómo se endeudaron tus padres?

La pregunta le sorprendió y despertó la esperanza de poder conseguir algún consejo financiero. Sonrió sincera y lo miró a los ojos cuando respondió:

—Su gestor del fondo de inversiones los dirigió en un sentido que fue mal. Pidieron dinero al banco para reformar su casa creyendo que podrían pagar el crédito con sus ingresos…

—Y después se desplomó el mercado —terminó él la frase—. Un problema demasiado frecuente estos días.

Una brusca forma de zanjar el tema, pensó Serena apretando los dientes y sintiéndose estúpida por haber concebido esperanzas.

—¿Por qué usted no ha caído en eso?

—Mi padre es economista —respondió rotundo—. Llevaba años anunciando este desastre. La mayoría de la gente no lo escuchó y otros dijeron que era un académico chiflado.

—Pero usted no.

—Los números no mienten —sacudió la cabeza— y decían que el estallido era inevitable.

Deseó ser capaz de decirle que echara un vistazo a la cartera de acciones de sus padres, que les dijera el mejor sitio para invertir el dinero que les quedaba, pero ése era su trabajo, no sería gratis y no se podía permitir sus tarifas. Sería pedirle un favor y los favores había que devolverlos y ella no tenía nada que ofrecer a Darien Chiba.

Salvo… No, por ahí no, se dijo severa.

Entregarse a la química sexual era una cosa, desear charlas de cama sobre asesoramiento financiera otra muy distinta. Aunque él la había estado usando… ¿por qué no usarlo a él?

La idea de acostarse con él llevaba rondándole la cabeza semanas. Quería saber cómo sería. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más atractivo que jamás había conocido. Era natural sentirse tentada a tener la experiencia aunque no llevara a ninguna relación seria, y si había otros beneficios… al menos compensaría el momento en que se deshiciera de ella. Podía salir ganando algo. Por otro lado, era un riesgo y ella no apostaba.

Lo más probable era que acabara perdiendo… perdiendo su empleo antes de poder encontrar otro, perdiendo su autoestima, su sentido de lo que estaba bien y mal, y ciertamente no estaba bien cambiar sexo por asesoramiento. No era una situación de vida o muerte. Podía arreglárselas sola, pero ¿cuánto tiempo?

¿Y a qué precio?

Suspiró, sacó la caja de tomates cherry y empezó la partirlos por la mitad para echarlos a la ensalada. Él estaba preparando un aliño mezclando cebolla española con vinagre, azúcar, aceite, agua, sal y mostaza.

Cuando terminó metió un dedo en la mezcla y se lo llevó a la boca para probarla.

El corazón le dio un salto. No había sido una acción deliberadamente erótica, aunque cuando la vio mirándolo le dedicó una sonrisa malévola. La urgente necesidad de bajar a la tierra agarrándose a algo que no fuera sexual, le hizo preguntar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que se metió en esto de la cocina?

—Me gusta comer bien, ¿a ti no?

—Sí, pero se puede permitir ir a los mejores restaurantes, no hace falta que se haga la comida.

—Es más satisfactorio hacerlo uno mismo a su gusto. Mi abuela me lo enseñó.

—¿Su abuela?

Sonrió encantado de haber despertado su interés.

—Cuando era un niño me encantaba meterme en su cocina, solía ir después del colegio. Le encantaba cocinar y todo lo que ella hacía me gustaba más que las cosas que compraban mis padres. Ninguno de los dos cocinaba. Siempre eran cosas congeladas o precocinadas que se comían como quien echa gasolina al coche. Estaban tan absorbidos por sus trabajos intelectuales que el mundo físico apenas los afectaba.

Debía de haber tenido una infancia extraña, pensó Serena al compararla con la suya.

—¿Su madre también era profesora? —preguntó incapaz de dominar la curiosidad.

—Sí, la ley es su vida. Es catedrática de universidad, escribe libros de leyes…

—¿Es hijo único?

—Para mis padres uno fue suficiente —dijo escueto—. No es que no se ocuparan de mí. Lo hicieron a su modo. Aunque diría que lo mejor que hicieron por mí fue enviarme a un internado. Lo pasé muy bien en Riverview con Andrew y Kakashi y los demás.

Echó el aliño en una salsera.

—Aunque mi cocina no llegaba a los niveles de la de mi abuela —añadió—, cuando empecé a vivir por mi cuenta, quería hacerme la comida. Esta salsa es una de las recetas de mi abuela. Pruébala.

Fue imposible resistirse a meter un dedo y llevárselo a la boca aunque era consciente de que él la miraba a la espera de su respuesta.

—Mmm… deliciosa.

—Siempre es un placer compartir placeres —dijo entre risas con un seductor guiño que pareció una invitación a compartir más cosas con él.

Serena de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. Todo en Darien Chiba lo hacía tentadoramente atractivo.

Cada vez era más difícil agarrarse al sentido común.

Ya no podía describirlo como un cerdo egoísta y arrogante. No actuaba de ese modo.

Pero aún seguía ahí la barrera de su estatus de millonario, y no podía evitar sentir resentimiento por cómo derrochaba el dinero y conseguía todo lo que quería. Ella era una empleada que se ganaba su sueldo.

Darien observó cómo se cerró el gesto de ella al mismo tiempo que alzaba beligerante la barbilla mientras terminaba de cortar los tomates y se acercaba a la mesa camarera donde había puesto los cubiertos y las servilletas de papel.

—Voy a llevar esto a la barbacoa —dijo evitando mirarlo y salió.

Se movió tan deprisa que la coleta y las alegres nalgas se sacudieron de lado a lado. Darien sonrió para sí mismo convencido de que la situación en la cocina se había hecho demasiado caliente para ella y necesitaba huir. Era maravillosamente distinta de las mujeres que se lanzaban sobre él. Con ella había que flirtear para despertar su interés y dar un paso atrás a veces cuando ella se sentía tambalearse en el límite de responder a él más allá de los límites que se había impuesto.

Todas las señales que enviaba sólo servían para hacer más imperativo el desafío de derribar todas sus barreras.

Había avanzado algo esa mañana, había pasado a un terreno más personal, conseguido despertar su curiosidad sobre su vida y que hubiera revelado un interés que hasta entonces había reprimido deliberadamente.

Quizá su ex novio había enturbiado su visión de los hombres y estaba cansada de mostrarse vulnerable. Ciertamente su experiencia con Rei había vuelto más cínica su visión de las mujeres, pero sentía que en Serena había un potencial de algo muy distinto y nada iba a conseguir que dejara de buscar esa conexión con ella. Tenía el resto del día para debilitar su resistencia a estar con él.

Serena se sumergió en el papel de anfitriona decidida a evitar lo más posible a Darien Chiba. Por suerte ninguna de las esposas jugaba al tenis, así que no tuvo que jugar dobles mixtos. La mañana transcurrió de un modo agradable. Las mujeres expresaron su interés por hacer un recorrido por la mansión y, con el permiso de Darien, les mostró lo que querían ven después se quedó charlando con ellas al lado de la piscina alejándose sólo para reponer bebidas y asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Los hombres o jugaron al tenis u observaron los partidos, comentaron las jugadas y se refrescaron después en la piscina antes de comer. Serena fue la única que no se bañó, escapó a la cocina con el pretexto de preparaciones de último minuto de la barbacoa.

La visión de Darien Chiba en un escaso bañador negro la había hecho tan consciente de su propio cuerpo que era imposible que se pusiera el biquini que había llevado. Era más cómodo meter la cabeza en la nevera llena de carne muerta sin apetito sexual. Estaba mirando sin ver los filetes y las salchichas cuando la voz de él llegó a sus oídos con un tono de extremo enfado.

—¡Esto es totalmente absurdo! No tienes ninguna razón para actuar como si yo fuera Beryl Twiggley y te exigiera que trabajaras todo el día sin interrupción.

¡No lo acepto!

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un fantástico ejemplar de varón humano goteando lleno de una energía salvaje. Había abierto una de las puertas correderas de cristal que llevaban a la parte trasera y estaba de pie justo fuera mirándola con unos encendidos ojos azules.

—Te dije que te trajeras el traje de baño —despotricó—. Sabes que quería que también te divirtieras. No hay ninguna necesidad de que andes enredando con la comida. Eres perfectamente consciente de que encuentro ofensivo que decidas ignorarnos al resto…

La acusación lanzó a Serena a una cascada de disculpas.

—Lo siento mucho. No pretendía ofender a nadie. Sólo…

—¡Sólo nada! —señaló su bolsa de playa que estaba al final de la encimera—. Si eso contiene lo que debería contener, cámbiate y ven a bañarte en menos de cinco minutos. Es tiempo de divertirse, Serena. Espero que mi personal cumpla los horarios.

Una vez lanzado el ultimátum, Darien volvió con sus invitados. La conmoción por su enfado y la amenaza implícita a su empleo hizo que Serena agarrara su bolsa de playa en cuanto se marchó. Corrió al tocado de debajo de la escalera, se quitó la ropa y se puso el biquini lo más rápido que pudo.

Una mirada al espejo le hizo sentir terriblemente desnuda y absolutamente vulnerable. Resultaba demasiado accesible a las manos de Darien y si la tocaba, temía mostrar alguna respuesta incontrolable y entonces él sabría que reaccionaba físicamente a él y se aprovecharía de ello. Cualquier esperanza de mantener una distancia importante entre los dos se había hecho pedazos. Jamás había experimentado esos nervios por ponerse un biquini.

Jamás. No se avergonzaba de su cuerpo. Tenía curvas suficientes para ponerse un biquini razonablemente bien, pero ¿cómo iba a ocultar el efecto que tenía Darien sobre ella vestida sólo con un pedacito de tela? No era ninguna defensa. Se sentía terriblemente indefensa.

Frenética se dijo que no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Le quedaban tres minutos y su trabajo estaba en juego. Sacó la toalla de la bolsa, corrió hacia la puerta que Darien había dejado abierta y se dirigió a la piscina a toda prisa sin mirar nada que no fuera el agua que tenía delante desesperada por no revelar nada más que su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Una ovación partió de algunos de los hombres al verla pasar a toda velocidad despojada de su ropa habitual. Serena no se permitió darle importancia a lo que pensaran. Dejó la toalla en la pizarra del suelo y se lanzó al agua, cruzó buceando la piscina y salió por el otro lado. Respiró para recuperarse y fue nadando tranquilamente hasta los escalones de la zona menos profunda donde estaban el resto de las mujeres.

—Me encanta tu biquini rojo —dijo una de ellas.

—Yo ya no me lo puedo poner —dijo otra—. Después de los embarazos se me ha quedado la tripa como de gelatina.

—¿No has pensado en la cirugía estética? —preguntó otra.

Ese tema fue el que ocupó la conversación de inmediato. Serena se sentó en el escalón intermedio con el agua por la cintura y dejó que la conversación flotara a su alrededor mientras trataba de parecer tranquila. Gradualmente fue dándose cuenta de que a las mujeres no les había preocupado que hubiera desaparecido. Eran mayores que ella y estaban muy cómodas en compañía unas de otras hablando de la maternidad. También parecían ver a los hombres como a niños y eran felices sentadas al final de la piscina contemplando a sus maridos jugar. Quizá habían sido los obreros quienes le había hecho una observación a Darien sobre su entrega al trabajo, sugiriéndole que aflojara un poco las riendas, incluso quizá sugiriendo que merecía un poco de descanso.

La velada crítica lo habría irritado, se suponía que ella tenía que disfrutar de la fiesta con ellos. Daba lo mismo… tenía que tener cuidado de no volverá molestarlo.

El problema era que no se veía capaz de actuar con normalidad cerca de él. Hacía que tuviera la sensación de tener que luchar constantemente contra la atracción que ejercía sobre ella. Debería ver dónde estaba y tratar de juzgar por su expresión si la rápida respuesta a su orden había suavizado su enfado. Por otro lado, si se quedaba allí sentada tranquila, manteniendo su atención en las mujeres, no se metería en más problemas.

—Serena…

Se puso en tensión en cuanto oyó la voz de Darien, pero al menos no había enfado en su tono. Incluso había una cadencia agradable en ella, así que se volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

Estaba a media distancia al lado de la piscina, haciéndole señas, obviamente intentado tener con ella una conversación en privado. Eso suponía que tenía que salir del agua e ir a reunirse con él, con sólo un biquini mojado encima dado que se había dejado la toalla del otro lado y no quería hacerle esperar.

—¿Cómo es trabajar para semejante bombón? —preguntó una de las mujeres cuando Serena se levantó.

«Difícil», casi se le escapó. El espectro de Beryl Twiggley azotándola por la indiscreción se le dibujó en la mente. Sonrió y respondió:

—Es muy amable y generoso.

Entonces es un regalito brillantemente envuelto —le dijeron con otra sonrisa—. Deberías ir a por él. Serena.

—No es una buena idea —sacudió la cabeza—. Pero ahora tengo que ir con él, así que si me disculpáis…

Las mujeres se echaron a reír y ella se alejó en dirección al «regalito» que ese día estaba escasamente envuelto. Daba lo mismo lo severamente que se decía que no lo encontrara deseable. Lo encontraba. Cualquier mujer lo encontraría.

Tenía la perfección física del David de Miguel Ángel, se le marcaba cada músculo bajo la bronceada piel. Darien Chiba con un escaso retal de tela negra resultaba de lo más caliente y sólo verlo hacía que la velocidad de la sangre se disparase. Era imposible controlar la respuesta que provocaba.

El corazón le martilleaba. Era plenamente consciente de sus piernas desnudas que rozaban entre sí al caminar. Y lo peor, al darse cuenta de que la miraba y podía contemplar su cuerpo cubierto sólo con un biquini, los pezones se convirtieron en dos duras balas imposibles de contener por el sujetador. Costaba resistir la urgencia de cruzarse de brazos. La razón le decía que eso sólo enfatizaría el hecho y su orgullo le impedía mostrar semejante debilidad.

Aun así la ansiedad se le notó al llegar el momento de hablar.

—¿He hecho mal algo más?

En su sensual rostro se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—No, quería disculparme por haber sido tan brusco. No quería asustarle para que actuases como un gato escaldado. Tu trabajo no está en peligro. Serena. No quiero que estés traumatizada por tu experiencia con Beryl Twiggley. No te hará daño estar más relajada conmigo.

—No, vale —dijo aliviada porque ya no estuviera enfadado con ella. Y añadió—: ¿Qué plan tenemos ahora?

Darien señaló con un gesto de la mano al grupo de hombres al otro lado de la piscina.

—Los chicos y yo pensábamos empezar a hacer la barbacoa. ¿Por qué no te pones con las mujeres y vais trayendo las ensaladas y nos preparamos para comer?

Sin prisa, mantén el tono desenfadado y amistoso.

—Bien, así lo haré —prometió.

—A las tres habremos acabado. Tienen que recoger a los niños del colegio y para ellos empieza el fin de semana. Como no hemos jugado al tenis esta mañana, podemos echar un partido entonces —sonrió alegre—. No puedes haberte traído la raqueta para nada.

Echó a andar en dirección a la zona de la barbacoa y la dejó con la boca abierta pensando en una excusa para no jugar con él… quedarse sola con él. Estaba convencida de que no aceptaría ninguna excusa. No iba a dejar que se marchara. Tendría que jugar al tenis.

Quizá podría sorprenderlo dándole una paliza. No sabía que era una jugadora de nivel A. Eso afectaría a su ego masculino y quizá lo haría menos atractivo.

Además podría no querer volver a jugar con ella. En ningún sentido.

Era la única esperanza a que podía agarrarse si se iba a quedar allí con esa constante sensación de vulnerabilidad. Tenía que ganar esa tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Todo el mundo había ayudado a recoger antes de irse. A Serena sólo le quedaba jugar al tenis con Darien. Al menos los dos se habían vuelto a vestir, así que la atracción física no la distraía tanto.

Mientras se acercaban a la pista, trató de mantener la conversación centrada en asuntos sin importancia, hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado los invitados y simulando estar completamente relajada.

La pista de tenis era azul con verde alrededor y rodeada de un alta alambrada verde.

—¿Le ha gustado la superficie cuando han jugado esta mañana? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Está bien igualada. Nada de rebotes extraños. Han hecho un gran trabajo.

—No he visto los partidos —lo miró arqueando una ceja—. ¿Es usted muy bueno? ¿Me va a sacar del campo?

—No —se echó a reír—, estás a salvo. Jugaré a tu nivel sea cual sea, Serena.

No se sentía a salvo por esa atracción tan difícil de ignorar. Sin embargo, su promesa de adaptarse a su nivel, le daba la oportunidad de ganarle. Tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera un golpe para su ego y que le quitara las ganas de jugar con ella.

—Creo que será mejor que sirva primero para que pueda juzgar por mí misma dijo pensando que, si sacaba ella, anticiparía su nivel.

—Como quieras.

Hizo un saque a media pista que casi cualquier jugador podría devolver y Serena sospechó que después golpeó la bola con demasiada fuerza para dejar que ganase ella el primer punto. En el segundo lo sobrepasó y se echó a reír diciendo que había sido un golpe de suerte. El tercero lo contestó con más seriedad, pero le ganó, lo que le dejaba tres bolas de juego. Le ganó la primera con un tiro corto que él no esperaba. Tenía un punto.

—Umm… —los ojos azules brillaban desconfiados cuando se cruzaron en la red—. ¿Estoy jugando con una profesional?

—¿Cómo puede siquiera imaginar algo así? —sonrió—. Jamás grito o resoplo cuando golpeo la bola.

Hizo un primer servicio inalcanzable. El segundo fue igual pero por el centro de la pista. Devolvió a la red el tercero. El cuarto lo consiguió devolver dentro del campo, pero demasiado alto, y ella pudo responder con un mate. Dos juegos a cero, un gran principio.

Darien se acercó a la red asumiendo que no sería fácil ganarla.

—¿Dónde juegas normalmente?

—En el Club de Tenis Chatswood.

—¿Con qué frecuencia?

—La mayoría de los sábados por la tarde.

Hasta que tuviera que pagar de nuevo la cuota anual. No podía arriesgarse a pagarla, no sin tener resuelto su futuro laboral. Sus días de jugar al tenis podían tocar a su fin por una buena temporada, pero ese día aún estaba en forma.

—¿Nivel A?

—Sí.

Sonrió, lo que no era la reacción que ella esperaba.

—¿Cómo te llaman? ¿El Cohete de Bolsillo?

—No, sólo Serena.

Sacudió la cabeza desconcertado.

—Yo no te llamaría sólo por tu nombre, Serena Tsukino. Comparada con todas las mujeres de mi entorno, eres, sin duda, la más destacable.

El cumplido fue directo a su corazón como el champán. El burbujeo de placer debilitó por completo su deseo de atacar su ego. Además, no parecía posible a la luz de su sorprendente admiración. Debería estar de mal humor por no poder ganarla, pero no lo estaba. En su voz había entusiasmo por la competición cuando dijo:

—¡A jugar!

Lo miró volver al fondo de la pista sin ninguna falta de confianza. No pudo evitar pensar que era el hombre más destacable de su entorno y que podría ceder a la tentación de entregarse a la atracción que sentía. Lo que seguramente sería una completa estupidez, dada su situación laboral, por no mencionar las enormes diferencias entre sus niveles de vida.

Sin embargo, ambas cosas le parecieron insignificantes en el contexto de la intensa lucha que siguió a su revelación de su nivel de juego. Darien jugó duro y ganó su siguiente servicio. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el suyo. Parecía como si cada punto fuera una estimulante victoria o una angustiosa derrota. Él tenía fuerza, pero ella tenía la táctica que daba la práctica y no dejó que dominara su potencia.

Darien aplaudía cada buen tiro que ella hacía. No había ninguna acritud en sus comentarios, más bien una burbujeante delicia porque el juego fuera más estimulante mental y físicamente. A Serena le encantaba cada minuto del partido, le encantaba jugar con él, la dulzura de sus comentarios. Era guapo, maravilloso, y una delicia ser su contrincante en una pista de tenis.

Gradualmente él consiguió ganarle algunos puntos hasta que llegaron a un empate a seis juegos que se decidiría con una muerte súbita. Por alguna razón, ganarle dejó de parecerle importante, aunque siguió luchando por llevarse el set. Al final él la venció con un fantástico revés y ella soltó la raqueta para aplaudirlo, quería reconocer que había sido un gran tiro.

Desinhibido por la alegría, saltó por encima de la red, dejó su raqueta encima de la de ella y antes de que Serena pudiera siquiera imaginar lo que iba a hacer, la abrazó y afirmó con una sonrisa malvada:

—El ganador elige el premio.

La besó.

El corazón aún le latía acelerado por el ejercicio. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. Lo mismo que el de él. Quizá fue por el ejercicio o por que la sorprendió, pero resistirse le resultó imposible. Sus brazos se levantaron de un modo automático y rodearon el cuello de él para devolverle el beso.

Darien se movió para aprovecharse de la rendición y llenó de pasión el beso, reforzó el abrazo atrayendo su cuerpo contra el de él, lo que provocó en Serena la más estimulante de las sensaciones de la que resultaba completamente imposible escapar. El deseo que con tanta fuerza había tratado de reprimir estalló dentro de ella en forma de potente compulsión de experimentarlo todo con él.

Los dedos se enterraron en su cabello, agarró su cabeza mientras con la boca lo besaba con tanta intensidad como la besaba él. Los pechos, aplastados contra la dura y caliente pared de su torso, se estremecían salvajemente. Las manos de él bajaron hasta las nalgas y tiraron de ella para conseguir una conexión más íntima. Era plenamente consciente de su erección que se clavaba en su vientre, pero eso no hizo saltar ninguna alarma en su cerebro. Se dejó llevar por el deseo que él sentía por ella y la excitación redujo a cenizas todo su sentido común.

Con mareante velocidad, Darien interrumpió el beso, la tomó en brazos y salió de la pista de tenis en dirección a la zona de la piscina. Los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello. Ni siquiera pensó en cuestionar su acción. Estaba exultante por su fuerza. Ningún hombre le había hecho sentir jamás tan maravillosamente llevada, como si de verdad fuera un premio. Era algo increíble y apoyó la mejilla bajo el cuello de él inhalando su embriagador aroma masculino.

La llevó a la caseta de la piscina. Había una cama en la sala de atrás. Un último grito de cordura le gritó que debería detenerlo, pero no quería. Su cuerpo entero ansiaba que aquello sucediera, entregarse al deseo de tener a Darien Chiba, sentir todo lo que él pudiera hacerle sentir. Tenía veintisiete años y ningún otro hombre la había afectado con esa intensidad. El torbellino que era su cabeza se rebeló contra la cordura, contra el orgullo, contra todo lo que pudiera interponerse en el camino de entregarse y meterse en la cama con él.

La dejó en el suelo de pie, le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador en unos segundos. Su polo desapareció tan rápidamente que apenas fue consciente de ello hasta que estuvieron desnudos frente a frente. Era hermoso, magnífico, y lo que había pensado que era intocable de pronto estaba delante de ella al alcance de la mano. Darien volvió a besarla incrementado la excitación al hacer que su piel desnuda recibiera el calor de sus tensos músculos.

Recorrió con las manos los poderosos hombros disfrutando de la tensa piel, de la sensación de fuerza, de una energía que encendía su pasión. La satisfacción animal de sentirlo así acabó con cualquier contención.

Tocó todo lo que alcanzaba: la espalda, las orejas, el espeso cabello, entregándose con una libertad salvaje, libre de toda inhibición.

La llevó a la cama. Se acostaron sin dejar de besarse con un deseo salvaje. Apartó su boca de la de ella para besar sus pechos con una urgencia que llevó a Serena al límite de derretirse por la anticipación de una intimidad aún mayor. Su cuerpo entero gritaba sí cuando él le quitó el resto de la ropa y la que a él le quedaba.

Al verlo tan cargado de deseo por ella un estallido de regocijo estalló en su cabeza. Sus ojos disfrutaron de su brillante deseo, de su perfecta masculinidad en su perfecto físico. Todo lo que de femenino había en ella se estremecía ante la perspectiva de poseer algo, si no todo, de ese hombre.

Sus piernas se separaron de un modo instintivo mientras él caía sobre ella y rodeó con ellas sus caderas cuando se sumergió donde más deseaba ella que lo hiciera, dentro, llenándola de tal dulce satisfacción que su garganta emitió de modo automático un gemido de placer. Era tan agradable… e increíblemente mejoró cuando empezó a incrementar la maravillosa sensación con embestidas rítmicas.

Cerró los ojos a todo lo que no fuera su mundo interior que estaba compartiendo con él, un mundo de intensas sensaciones que la recorría en oleadas cada vez más fuertes. Apenas era consciente de estarlo incitando con las piernas, de recorrer su espalda con las manos, sólo sabía que quería más de él, quería que le llevara a un nivel de éxtasis que jamás había conocido y del que se sentía cada vez más cerca, insoportablemente cerca, los músculos de su vagina convulsionando fuera de control, gritando, rogando…

Y entonces sucedió. Un glorioso estallido de liberación.

La tortuosa sensación desintegrada en un dulce fluido de increíble placer que la dejó flotando en una felicidad celestial con una sonrisa en el rostro. Darien le rozó las caderas con las suyas compartiendo su mismo estado y entonces se dio cuenta que había llegado al clímax con ella. Aunque sentía los brazos completamente sin fuerza, los levantó para rodearlo con ellos, contenta por la sintonía que habían tenido y profundamente agradecida por la asombrosa experiencia que le había regalado. La besó en la punta de la nariz, los párpados, las sienes, y era tan agradable que no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Ya no puedes esconderte de mí, Serena Tsukino —murmuró en un tono de profunda satisfacción—. Al final tenía razón contigo.

—¿Razón en qué? —lo miró curiosa.

—Eres una brujita desafiante con todos los bienes —dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

Salvo los bienes materiales que podían hacerla una pareja de verdad para él.

Esa triste idea hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

Aun así no podía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer con él, aunque la realidad de su situación le hiciera sentir un nudo de ansiedad en el corazón. ¿Hacia dónde pensaría él que las cosas irían desde ese momento? Era su empleada y temporal. Sus posiciones eran desesperadamente distintas.

—Bien… —dijo él poniéndole un dedo en la comisura de los labios y buscándole los ojos con la mirada—. ¿Qué he dicho malo?

—Nada. Sólo pensaba en quién eres tú y quién soy yo —dijo con ironía.

—Un hombre y una mujer que se desean. No trates de negarlo, Serena.

No lo hizo. No podía mentir a la cara del deseo que los había llevado a la cama.

—No estoy segura de que sea tan sencillo —dijo sincera—. Siempre hay… otras consideraciones.

—Ninguno de los dos está metido en otra relación. Ambos somos adultos —dijo con arrogante confianza—. No tenemos que responder por lo que hacemos ante nadie que no seamos nosotros mismos —volvió a sonreír—. Y no me digas que no ha sido bueno. ¡Ha sido fantástico! No hay ninguna razón para no seguir con ello y es lo que vamos a hacer.

En un instante, salió de la cama y la tomó en brazos.

—Tenemos que darnos un baño. Refrescarnos —dijo dando por sentado que todo estaba hablado entre ellos.

Estaba caliente y sudada. Un baño le vendría bien.

Quizá incluso podría aclararle las ideas lo bastante para poder pensar, lo que resultaba muy difícil al estar tan físicamente unida a él.

—No tienes que llevarme —necesitaba un poco de distancia para escapar de su abrumadora atracción.

—Me gusta llevarte —había un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos—. Te habría sacado de la carpa el día de la carrera de caballos si no hubiera sido porque seguramente habrías empezado a gritar que te había secuestrado cuando te despertases del desmayo. No te habría gustado mucho entonces.

El problema era que él le gustaba mucho en ese momento. De hecho estaba locamente enamorada de Darien Chiba. ¿Sería posible que una relación con él tuviera algún futuro?

De pronto su mente registró lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Por qué querías hacer eso? Me refiero a sacarme de la carpa.

—Porque despertarse el troglodita que hay en mí. Aún lo despiertas —se echó a reír.

Se lanzó a la piscina con ella en los brazos. La soltó bajo el agua para que pudiera salir a respirar. Nadó lejos de él, necesitaba un momento para sí misma para poder evaluar su situación con él. Había pensado que le había dado ese trabajo porque se sentía culpable.

Pero a la vista de lo que le había dicho parecía que había querido secuestrarla, haberla retenido hasta haber satisfecho sus instintos de hombre de las cavernas.

La había llamado brujita desafiante. Había dicho que era su premio.

¿Rendirla sexualmente era simplemente una cuestión de su ego?

Hizo varios largos en la piscina antes de detenerse para recuperar el aliento en el extremo menos profundo. Darien había nadado a su lado, aparentemente satisfecho de dejarla nadar, pero en cuanto se detuvo volvió a abrazarla.

—El sistema de calentamiento solar de la piscina funciona bien —señaló—. El agua está a una temperatura perfecta a esta hora del día. Como seda caliente. ¿Te gusta?

Serena nunca había nadado desnuda antes y le gustaba. El agua era como seda caliente. Así era la piel de él, lo que la seducía y le hacía desear más, por muchas preguntas a las que diera vueltas en la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y las caderas con las piernas.

Despertaba la mujer primitiva que había en ella, un deseo salvaje de posesión total. Lo que sabía que no sucedería, pero era terriblemente tentador tener de él todo lo que pudiera.

La besó y ella le devolvió el beso deseando poder derribar la montaña de reservas que tenía en la cabeza.

Su boca se separó reacia de la de ella. Le tomó el rostro entre las dos manos, sus ojos era un estanque verde lleno de deseo.

—Aún no tengo bastante de ti, Serena. Quédate esta noche. Quédate el fin de semana.

Sintió un grillete de acero en el corazón. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar ese «bastante»? ¿Cuánto de ella le habría entregado para entonces? Una aventura larga con él sólo sería fuente de dolores de cabeza y problemas en su vida. Por muy maravillosamente que se sintiera con él en ese momento, al final todo acabaría mal para ella. Mucho peor que la ruptura con Seiya. No debería haberse entregado a Darien y llegar tan lejos.

—No puedo —espetó y dijo como excusa lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—: Vivo con mis padres, Darien. No soy tan libre como tú. Se preocuparían por mí.

—Llámales —frunció el ceno—. Diles que te han invitado a pasar fuera el fin de semana.

—¿Con quién? ¿Mi jefe millonario? —se burló, el salto social que había entre los dos golpeó finalmente contra el traidor deseo que la excitaba—. Se preocuparían mucho, pensarían que sus problemas económicos me habrían llevado a ser seducida por un hombre que sólo me utilizará para su placer.

Pareció ofendido y después dijo beligerante:

—No me digas que no has sentido placer conmigo. Serena. Ha sido algo mutuo.

—Sí —reconoció—. Y te lo agradezco. Pero no puedo seguir, Darien.

—No es justo que dejes que tus padres gobiernen tu vida —arguyó—. Tienes veintisiete años, no eres una niña.

—No gobiernan mi vida. Aborrecerían siquiera pensar que lo hacen. Es decisión mía. Me ocupo de ellos y no voy a preocuparlos. Ya lo han pasado suficientemente mal —dijo vehemente reuniendo la fuerza que necesitaba para desconectarse de él y volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

Implicarse demasiado con Darien Chiba no le llevaría a nada bueno. No creía en cuentos de Cenicienta. Sólo quería acostarse con ella hasta que hubiera tenido bastante.

—Has ganado el premio —sonrió torcida—. Dejémoslo así.

Se levantó decidida a abandonar la piscina, vestirse y marcharse a casa.

Al día siguiente buscaría otro trabajo. Cualquier trabajo.

Mejor sería no volver a ver nunca a Darien Chiba.

No podía confiar en sí misma si seguía trabajando para él y ponerse constantemente en ese peligro emocional sería un infierno.

* * *

**dos capis nuevos *_*. me eh atrasado un poquito, x falta de tiempo, asi que aki les dejo dos nuevos.**

**espero que les gusten y nos leemos en unos dias **

**besos besos **

**fer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Darien no podía creerlo. Tenía a Serena Tsukino precisamente donde quería. Había respondido a él como había imaginado que lo haría. El sexo había sido fantástico. Mejor que nunca. Y ella lo rechazaba, lo rechazaba a él y a todo lo que podían compartir. Era suficiente para tirarse del pelo de desesperación.

Ella estaba fuera de la piscina antes de que su espíritu luchador se pusiera en erupción al saber que aquello era todo lo que iba a haber con ella. No podía aceptarlo. Por fin había encontrado una mujer que cumplía los criterios que le satisfacían y que tenía lo que siempre había buscado y no iba a perderla.

Lo que estaba haciendo, mecer sus alegres nalgas mientras se dirigía a la caseta despertó el hombre de las cavernas que había en él. Pero no era la Edad de Piedra. No podía obligarla a quedarse con él. Tenía que desmontar su decisión, convencerla de que la cambiase. Atacó mentalmente el problema desde todos los ángulos mientras salía de la piscina y la seguía a la caseta.

Vivía con sus padres. Tenía que sacarla de esa situación para que no tuviera que pensar en los sentimientos de ellos porque mantuviera una relación con él, tenía que independizarse.

Pero entonces el orgullo entraba en la ecuación.

Sus padres no aceptarían el dinero que ella les daba como alquiler si no vivía con ellos y lo necesitaban para pagar la hipoteca. Serena no se marcharía si la necesitaban.

Él podría pagar la casa sin que su fortuna lo notase, liberarlos a todos de la losa bajo la que estaban, pero sospechaba que se ofenderían por la oferta. Dudaba que los padres de Serena fueran personas que aceptaran la idea de que les comprara a su hija, ni siquiera por ahorrarse una deuda: tampoco Serena aceptaría ese dinero.

El dinero era el centro del obstáculo que se levantaba entre ellos. Pero ella lo deseaba a él.

Era imposible que respondiera como lo había hecho, con tanta pasión, si la atracción, el deseo no corriera por lo más profundo de su ser.

Dinero… sexo… Hizo una mueca de cinismo al tomar una toalla del montón que había en un banco al lado de la caseta y se la puso en la cintura. Odiaba tener que recurrir al trueque con Serena, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Una idea desagradable le pasó por la cabeza… Era posible que su resistencia, su rechazo, fuera una estrategia para obligarlo, para inducirlo a utilizar sus conocimientos para arreglar los problemas económicos de sus padres… De hecho, tal y como las mujeres solían utilizar su poder sexual, era incluso probable.

Podía hacerlo si sus padres estaban dispuestos a arriesgar, pero se iba a cobrar en carne de Serena cada dólar.

Animado por la despiadada perspectiva, entró en la caseta y se colocó en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio bloqueando el paso. Serena se había vestido tan deprisa que en su camiseta había manchas donde no estaba seca. Estaba inclinada hacia delante atándose las zapatillas.

—No es tan tarde como para que tus padres se preocupen por ti, Serena —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Tenemos tiempo para hablar de la situación.

Se acabó de atar los cordones y se incorporó, ruborizada, y apretó los puños mientras lo miraba resuelta.

—Te agradezco el empleo provisional que me has dado. Darien, pero tengo que dejarlo —espetó como si nada de lo que él pudiera decir supusiera alguna diferencia—. No voy a volver. Encontraré otra cosa y me las arreglaré. Seguro que Kakashi Hatake puede pasarse con más frecuencia para vigilar las obras. Por favor… deja que me marche.

—No hasta que te haya dicho lo que tengo que decirte —respondió decidido a conseguir lo que quería.

—No tiene sentido —dijo ella haciendo un gesto de impaciencia—. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Ten la cortesía de escucharme.

Sonrió por la expresión que había utilizado y después suspiró resignada.

—Di lo que tengas que decir.

—Las mejores previsiones del momento hablan de al menos cinco años para que el mercado se recupere. Cinco años para que el valor de la inversión de tus padres genere los ingresos suficientes para que no necesiten otros ingresos. Lo que supone que tú tendrás treinta y dos como poco cuando puedas volver a ser independiente.

—Mis padres me han mantenido muchos más años, Darien —dijo resuelta.

—Eras una niña. Era una responsabilidad lógica. No creo que tus padres quieran depender de ti. No me puedo imaginar que les guste este sacrificio que haces.

—No, no les gusta pero las demás opciones… —sacudió la cabeza—. No son justas, no están bien.

—Puedo plantear una opción que acabe con los agobios económicos y minimice la espera para que terminen —afirmó rotundo.

Lo miró fijamente, una angustiosa esperanza en sus ojos hablaba de una inmensa turbulencia interior. Darien supo de inmediato que no sería inmune a la oferta que le iba a hacer. El dinero ganaba. Siempre ganaba si dabas con la debilidad que le habría el camino.

—Esto sólo funcionará si tú permaneces en el puesto de supervisora —dijo para evitar la ruta de escape que supondría que huyera a otro empleo—. Te prometo que será la única relación entre nosotros hasta que haya aliviado la deuda de tus padres.

Nada de presión sexual inmediata. Era un juego de espera.

Notó que ella anotaba esa puntualización, pero el gancho del dinero era suficiente para que preguntara:

—¿Cómo es lo que propones?

No había prisa ya.

—Hacer lo que hago… hacer dinero sin dinero —respondió con satisfacción—. Cuando vayas a casa esta noche, dile a tus padres que estoy tan contento de cómo has hecho este trabajo para mí, que he accedido a ocuparme de su cartera de inversiones. Concertaré una cita con ellos el lunes a las once de la mañana. Tienes que convencerlos de que vengan.

Asintió sin estar muy segura de dónde llevaba aquello, pero deseando hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a sus padres.

—Creo que estarán ansiosos por escuchar tus consejos, Darien.

—No puedo hacer que los acepten, Serena, pero si lo hacen y me dejan actuar lo bastante rápido, hay muchas posibilidades de que sus preocupaciones económicas hayan terminado a finales del mes que viene. Tendrán una seguridad financiera el resto de sus vidas.

—¿Puedes garantizar eso? —preguntó desconfiada.

—No. Es una apuesta, pero una que recomiendo fuertemente, no sin buenas razones. Lo que puedo garantizar es que no estarán peor de lo que están. Si acceden a seguir mis consejos y reciben la cantidad que anticipo, quiero una recompensa a cambio.

—¿Te refieres… a una comisión?

No quería ver dónde quería llegar él. Quizá no le había tendido una trampa para que él hiciera lo que quería. En ese momento eso era irrelevante. Quería lo que quería y nada iba a evitar que lo consiguiera. No después de que ella ya había reconocido la atracción que había entre ambos metiéndose en la cama con él.

—No, prefiero que tus padres crean que esto lo hago como un favor hacia ti. El resultado será que dejes de vivir con ellos, que no tengas que pagarles alquiler. Podrás retomar una vida independiente libre de preocupaciones por ellos —hizo una pausa para que se empapara de lo que había dicho antes de añadir—: Y ahí es donde entra mi recompensa, Serena.

Se ruborizó entera, pero en sus ojos no se notaba ninguna conmoción. Había comprendido ya dónde llevaba ese trato. Su expresión fue más bien una aceptación irónica de sus razones para hacer esa oferta.

—Quieres tener una aventura conmigo —dijo rotunda.

Le ofendió que la perspectiva de tener una relación con él no anticipara ningún placer en ella. Era evidente que el tema del dinero a ella también le disgustaba.

Pero no le había dejado otra salida. Había tenido que forzar la situación, derribar todas las barreras que ella había levantado y así despejar el camino.

—Te pondré un apartamento para ti para que no haya que pensar en nadie más —dijo igual de rotundo—. Puedes encontrar otro trabajo a tu gusto, seguir con la profesión que quieras, pero tu tiempo libre me pertenece el resto del año.

«El resto del año…».

La cabeza le dio vueltas a Serena deteniéndose dolorosamente en lo que ya sabía: Darien Chiba no veía ningún futuro a su relación con ella. Le estaba proponiendo mantenerla como amante porque tenía claro que su interés por ella decaería con el paso de los meses que había estipulado que tendría uso exclusivo de su tiempo libre.

—Nueve o diez meses de comodidad no creo que sean algo muy duro —dijo áspero impaciente con su silencio—. Nada comparable con luchar los próximos cinco años para sacar a tus padres de sus deudas.

Estaba enfadado, enfadado porque ella hubiera decidido seguir su camino después de lo que habían compartido en esa habitación. En sus ojos brillaba el desafío. Seguramente jamás se habría visto rechazado por una mujer en su privilegiada vida. Y una de las razones saltaba a la vista.

Físicamente era perfecto. La toalla que llevaba a la cintura sólo enfatizaba lo espléndido que era el resto del cuerpo desnudo, y el poder de su sexualidad la atraía incluso en ese momento, cuando se la presionaba para aceptar un acuerdo que la hacía sentir como una mujer de segunda, sólo válida para su cama mientras en él durara el deseo y entregándole dinero para suavizar la humillación.

Pero si podía hacer lo que decía con la inversión de sus padres… ¡qué gran diferencia supondría para el resto de la vida de sus padres! En lugar de vivir angustiados por la pérdida de su casa y tener que vivir lejos de donde quería, podrían tener incluso el placer de ayudar a sus hermanos y hermana con las ganancias que Darien les prometía.

Y nadie tenía por qué saber cómo se había llegado a eso. La auténtica razón.

Tenía que concederle a Darien que había pensado un plan que salvaba su orgullo. Su amor propio daba lo mismo. Tendría que vivir con eso el resto de su vida. ¿Podría superar el dolor de ser considerada sólo una querida el resto del año?

Tenía que concentrarse en las ventajas, se dijo despiadada.

Había ventajas importantes. Aparte de librarse de la carga económica, tendría tiempo para retomar el sendero de su carrera profesional, forjarse un futuro mejor. Además tampoco era horrible tener a Darien Chiba como amante. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no implicarse emocionalmente con él.

—¿Qué no he cubierto? —preguntó presionando para obtener una respuesta que acabara con la tensión que se había instalado entre ambos.

Darien era un ganador. Perder sólo era aceptable después de haber hecho todo lo posible para ganar.

Serena no podía evitar estar impresionada por esa cualidad aunque esa vez ella fuera el objetivo en su particular juego… el premio… la recompensa. Esos términos no le parecieron especialmente rígidos en ese momento.

—Creo que lo has cubierto todo admirablemente —dijo tomando la decisión de aceptar su propuesta—. Les contaré a mis padres tu oferta en cuanto llegue a casa.

Asintió con un gesto de satisfacción aunque siempre había sabido que ella aceptaría su plan, pero habría preferido una rendición diferente.

—Tienes mi teléfono. Llámame y dime si acceden a reunirse conmigo para reajustar la agenda.

Asintió deseando haberlo rechazado, enferma al pensar en cómo la veía: una mujer que se podía comprar. No en circunstancias normales, pensó con fuerza.

Aquello no era por ella misma. Sus padres siempre habían sido buenos, gente trabajadora. Se merecían una jubilación feliz. Darien estaba poniendo en sus manos el poder de dársela y no podía darle la espalda a esa oferta. Había cosas peores que sufrir el dolor de estómago de ser su amante lo que quedaba de año. Mucho peor.

Se tragó la bocanada de bilis que le subió del estómago y respiró hondo.

—Me gustaría irme ya. Si te quitas de la puerta…

La miró con los ojos entornados. Se cruzó de brazos y le dijo:

—No me has dado tu palabra de que tenemos un trato.

Para que a él también le doliera un poco el estómago dijo:

—Puede que mis padres no acepten tu propuesta. Te lo haré saber.

La miró seguramente sufriendo un momento de duda.

Eso esperó ella.

No era justo que tuviera todo el poder y ella ninguno, salvo el deseo que despertaba en él, deseo que se frustraría si ella no jugaba a ese juego. A él no le gustaba esa posibilidad. Lo notaba y lo vivió exultante como una pequeña victoria sobre su confianza.

La sonrisa de su boca se convirtió en una mueca de sarcasmo.

—Sigues siendo la brujita desafiante. Vale, a tu manera, Serena. El acuerdo está sobre la mesa. Tómalo o déjalo. No voy a correr detrás de ti.

Se quitó de la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a pasar.

La tensión que notaba dentro de ella era como un resorte tenso. Quería salir de esa habitación. Le exigió un considerable esfuerzo caminar normalmente manteniendo el aire de dignidad. Su magnetismo sexual hacía que se estremeciera por dentro al pasar a su lado.

Sus piernas, sin embargo, cumplieron su función a la perfección. En un momento estaba fuera de la caseta.

Él no la llamó. Ella no miró atrás. Pero sintió que la miraba. Le ardía la nuca.

Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta más cercana oyó el inconfundible sonido de alguien que se lanzaba a una piscina. Eso reforzó su aserción de que no correría tras ella. Podía salir de su propiedad sin el temor de ser perseguida. Eso debería haberla aliviado, pero no lo hizo.

La pura verdad era que le hacía sentir como algo de lo que podía prescindir.

Y la amarga verdad era que… ella no podía prescindir de él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Para Serena no había escapatoria del hecho de que si Darien Chiba cumplía su parte del trato, eso marcaría una diferencia muy positiva para toda su familia. Para que eso se diera tenía que actuar con rapidez. Lo más natural era mostrarse emocionada con su padre por la maravillosa oportunidad que le daba Darien.

Se concentró para dar esa impresión cuando llegó a casa, estaba radiante por las noticias. La mirada de esperanza que apareció en los ojos de su padre alivió el nudo que sentía en el pecho. Definitivamente valía la pena ser la amante de Darien para aliviar la depresión que había empanado la vida de sus padres.

No había ningún fingimiento en su placer y emoción.

Serena se concentró e hizo la llamada.

El sonido de la rica voz de Darien pronunciando su nombre en respuesta hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda. El recuerdo de lo que habían compartido en la cama de pronto fue muy agudo. Quería repetirlo… lo quería a él. Demasiado. Ahí era donde aparecía el dolor. Pero lo capearía de algún modo.

Respiró hondo y puso un punto de calidez en su voz.

—Darien, soy Serena. Quiero volver a darte las gracias por tu ofrecimiento y mi padre también te lo agradece. Te paso con él.

Su padre tomó el auricular y le dio las gracias. Confirmó que se reuniría con él el lunes a las once de la mañana. Después pareció que Darien le decía que le pasara con ella.

—¿Sí? —preguntó casi sin aliento al pensar en la relación que empezaba con él.

—Los trabajos en la sala de juegos empiezan el lunes —afirmó—. Me iré pronto a trabajar para tener tiempo para tu padre. Necesito que estés aquí para abrir a los obreros. La supervisión habitual. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Sí, claro —aseguró—. Controlaré todo con los planos que me ha dado Kakashi.

—¡Estupendo! Apreciaría que me siguieras dejando tus notitas al final de la jornada. Progresos y problemas.

—Lo haré.

—Me alegro de que vayas a seguir por aquí, Serena. Te habría echado de menos si no.

—Bueno, me alegro de que me valores tanto —dijo seca—. Que pases un buen fin de semana, Darien.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que él pudiera decir algo más personal y le pusiera aún más difícil dar a sus padres la sensación de que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. Sabía que no aceptarían el trato si conocieran las condiciones. Ya que estaba en marcha tenía que hacer que fuera todo bien para que nunca sospecharan cuál era la recompensa de Darien.

El lunes no fue un día fácil para Serena en Hunters Hill. Mientras supervisaba el trabajo, su mente daba vueltas a lo que estaría pasando en la reunión entre Darien y su padre. No podía darse nada por sentado. Su padre siempre había sido cauto con el dinero. Podía resultar que el consejo de Darien le pareciera demasiado riesgo. En ese caso no tendría que ser al amante de Darien y el problema económico seguiría en su casa.

Extrañamente se descubrió deseando que llegaran a un acuerdo.

Y sinceramente no sabía si era porque quería que sus padres se sintieran seguros el resto de sus vidas o porque quería tener una aventura con Darien, por mucho que fuera un camino que conduciría al abismo.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más atractivo que había conocido. Si era capaz de disfrutar de tenerlo para ella el resto del año o hasta que perdiera el interés por ella… seguro que podría manejarlo si mantenía su cabeza centrada en el hecho de que antes o después lo perdería.

Tenía los nervios apunto de estallar cuando llegó a casa al terminar el trabajo, pero la ambivalencia en la que se debatía fue despejada finalmente por su padre cuando le dijo que había puesto sus asuntos financieros en manos de Darien y que estaba convencido de que pronto cambiaría su suerte. No entró en más detalles sobre lo que habían acordado. Darien había insistido en la absoluta confidencialidad sobre los consejos que le diera. Sin embargo, la conducta de su padre demostraba que confiaba en él.

La suerte estaba echada.

Sólo quedaba esperar a ver si los consejos eran buenos.

Era una extraña situación estar en casa de Darien todos los días laborables, ver cómo se iba convirtiendo en su hogar, y no verlo nunca a él. Se había ido cuando llegaba y se había marchado ella cuando llegaba él. Su única conexión eran las notas que se dejaban, todas relacionadas con las obras.

El tiempo pasaba. La sala de juegos con su barra y su despensa estaba terminada y llena de una increíble cantidad de juegos de mesa que Darien debía de haber tenido almacenados en algún sitio. Una mañana encontró una selección de muestras de moqueta en varios tonos de verde depositada al lado de la escalera con una nota en la que ponía: _¿Cuál elegirías para vivir?_

¿Por qué quería su opinión? No era que la hubiera invitado a vivir con él. Iba a ponerle un piso completamente separado de su casa.

Al principio decidió no responder la pregunta y dejar una nota que dijera: _Es cosa tuya._

Sin embargo, fue pasando el día y miró varias veces las muestras imaginando cómo quedaría cada una en la escalera. El verde musgo le pareció mejor que los otros. Al final dejó una nota que decía: _Ésta, aunque era irrelevante lo que hiciera con su casa._

Al final de la semana fueron los enmoquetadores, quitaron la alfombra roja y pusieron la moqueta verde musgo. Fue absurdo el placer que eso le produjo. Lo más probable era que la elección de él hubiera coincidido con la suya y la hubiera reforzado, pero aun así sonrió todo el día, contenta de que le gustara lo que a ella. Lo que era cierto en muchas cosas. Y en el fondo de su corazón no podía dejar de esperar que Darien se diera cuenta de lo compatibles que eran y no llegara nunca a perder el interés por ella. Lo que era un pensamiento peligroso, se dijo severa.

Acostarse con ella cuando él quisiera era el objetivo de Darien. Así había sido desde el día que se habían conocido. En cierto sentido era halagador que le hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo a conseguir su consentimiento.

Por otro lado, sospechaba que estaba en la naturaleza de ese hombre… un ser despiadado que manipulaba las circunstancias para conseguir lo que quería.

No debía olvidar eso.

Las notitas amistosas, el asunto de la moqueta, la ausencia de presión física podía ser una forma de suavizar el proceso para que fuera una amante más receptiva, no una poco generosa por haberse visto obligada a ocupar esa posición.

Toda la casa fue convirtiéndose en lo que Darien había previsto. Llegaron los muebles: la mesa de billar, los maravillosamente cómodos sofás también en verde para el cine, muebles para las suites de invitados. Se cambiaron las lámparas además de los aparatos eléctricos, el sistema de sonido y una gigantesca pantalla de televisión.

A Serena le quedaba poco que supervisar. Una vez que la reforma del garaje se concluyera, ya no se la necesitaría más allí y podría buscarse otro trabajo. Empezó a sentirse ansiosa por todo: la falta de trabajo que justificara el salario que Darien le pagaba, los problemas de dinero en general, su parte del trato que tendría que pagar y cuándo.

Todas las noches su padre se quedaba pegado a las noticias económicas de la televisión. Casi habían pasado seis semanas cuando lo que esperaba ocupó los titulares. El gobierno había aprobado la entrada de dinero de una corporación china en la Redback Mining Company. El precio de las acciones había pasado de cinco centavos a un dólar.

Su padre estalló de júbilo, saltó de su sillón, abrazó a su madre y bailó con ella una polka gritando:

—¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Lo ha hecho! —con la música de _My Fair Lady._

Finalmente se tranquilizó lo bastante para confesar que el consejo de Darien había sido que lo pusiera todo en esa empresa. Debía vender el grueso de sus acciones al día siguiente y obtener un importante beneficio, pagar al banco, ayudar a la familia en lo que necesitara y vivir feliz por fin.

Así que ya estaba, pensó Serena aturdida por la naturaleza espectacular de sus padres cuando les sonreía la fortuna. Darien había cumplido. Y al ver así a sus padres sintió una profunda alegría por el resultado del trato, fuera cual fuera el precio que tuviera que pagar ella.

Darien no fue muy lento a la hora de reclamar su recompensa, Al día siguiente en una nota suya ponía: _Invéntate alguna excusa con tus padres para pasar fuera este fin de semana y pásalo conmigo. Quiero que me estés esperando el viernes cuando llegue de trabajar._

Era una exigencia clara. La primera de muchas, fue consciente. Su cabeza de un modo instintivo había suavizado la situación convirtiendo la relación que iba a mantener con Darien en una aventura, coloreándola de esperanzas y deseos. En ese momento se le hizo patente que una aventura era una calle de dos sentidos y en la cabeza de Darien lo que había era una calle de dirección única, su dirección. Ese era el trato que había aceptado.

La idea de estar tan en sus manos hizo que un estremecimiento de temor le recorriera la espalda. Estaba acostumbrada a ser autónoma, a tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Qué pasaría si las demandas de Darien eran intolerables? No podía permitir que la dominara por completo. Había que marcar un límite en algún sitio.

El resto del día lo pasó dominando el pánico, diciéndose que Darien era un hombre razonable. Había mostrado ira ante lo que había considerado la tiranía de Beryl Twiggley. Había tratado con respeto a los obreros. No iba a utilizarla de mala manera. No era su personalidad.

Además, el orgullo no le permitiría mostrar ningún temor ante él.

De hecho, su orgullo insistía en que había aceptado su exigencia encantada.

Al final le dejó una notita muy sencilla en respuesta:

_Gracias, aquí estaré._

Sus padres estaban en tal estado de euforia con sus futuros planes que no hicieron ninguna pregunta cuando les dijo que estaría fuera el fin de semana porque una amiga la había invitado a pasarlo con ella. Estaban ansiosos de que ella lo pasase bien, encantados con que fuera libre y no tuviera que pensar ya en el dinero.

Serena hizo el equipaje con todo lo que pensaba que podría necesitar: equipo de tenis, biquini, algo de ropa informal, ropa más formal y un bonito kimono de seda que había comprado en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano.

Sonrió irónica mientras metía la ropa en la bolsa.

Era una prenda muy adecuada para ese fin de semana en que se iba a convertir en la geisha de Darien. No tenía sentido llevarse el pijama. Tuvo la precaución, sin embargo, de meter entre las cosas de aseo las píldoras anticonceptivas que estaba tomando.

Quedarse embarazada no era parte del trato. Tenía una vida propia que vivir después de esos nueve meses con Darien. Una nueva profesión y posiblemente conocer a un hombre que quisiera casarse y tener hijos con ella. Tendría sólo veintiocho años cuando aquello terminara.

Salió de casa el viernes por la mañana lo bastante temprano para hacer una escapada a comprar algo al supermercado antes de seguir hacia Hunters Hill. Para hacer como que aceptaba con elegancia su destino y en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por sus padres, había decidido darle la bienvenida a casa con la comida más rica que sabía preparar, además de ponerse su vestido más bonito y estar absolutamente estupenda. Hacer como que tenían una cita seguramente le ayudaría a sentirse menos nerviosa y seguramente evitaría que Darien saltara sobre ella en cuanto la viera.

Había pasado más de un mes, casi dos, desde que habían cerrado su trato. No había habido ningún contacto físico desde entonces y él no tendría ninguna necesidad de pasar por toda la rutina de la seducción. El premio era que él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Lo único que esperaba era que no hiciera que se sintiera como un recurso sexual para ser utilizado a capricho.

La reforma de la casa estaba terminada así que la tenía para ella sola para hacer lo que quisiera sin despertar ninguna curiosidad en los obreros que aún estaban terminando el garaje y el almacén de la parte de atrás. En los ratos libres que le quedaban tras controlar lo que hacían, hizo un estofado de cordero y maíz dulce y una crema agria que su familia siempre devoraba cuando se reunían. Enrolló unas lonchas de jamón en trozos de melón, cortó un poco de queso brie y le puso encima dátiles deshuesados y preparó unos guisantes y brécol.

Estar ocupada le ayudó a controlar el creciente nerviosismo que sentía hasta que se fueron los obreros.

Cuando se quedó sola empezó a un ritmo frenético a prepararse para la llegada de Darien. Se duchó en uno de los cuartos de invitados, se lavó el pelo y se lo secó y cepilló. Lo dejó suelto por encima de los hombros.

Maquillarse le llevó más tiempo de lo normal. Era complicado trazar la línea de los ojos con las manos temblorosas, pero el resultado final valió la pena. Sus ojos eran lo mejor de su rostro y con el cabello enmarcando la cara estaba mejor que como la había visto Darien nunca. Quería sorprenderlo mostrándole lo atractiva que podía ser. La esperanza de que pudiera contemplar la posibilidad de que pudiera ser su pareja fuera del dormitorio era algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, por imposible que resultase.

El vestido era un diseño bonito y femenino hecho de seda con motivos rojos y blancos. Tenía las mangas japonesas y el escote bastante bajo. El cuerpo era ceñido y la falda caía en pliegues sueltos hasta la rodilla.

Las piernas desnudas y las sandalias de tacón lo convertían definitivamente en un atuendo que la hacía atractiva, pero no escandalosa. Se sentía bien con él, y necesitaba sentirse bien consigo misma. Especialmente esa noche.

Aun así sintió una dolorosa punzada. Se pareció completamente inadecuada cuando miró el resultado final en el espejo. No estaba a la altura de las ricas celebridades con las que Darien solía relacionarse, no tenía su estilo sofisticado ni su perfecto peinado y maquillaje. La mujer del espejo estaría muy bien para el gusto de Seiya Kou.

Había sido una estupidez pensar siquiera que aquello podía ser una cita. Debería llevar sus vaqueros de siempre y no darle importancia a su aspecto porque eso no cambiaría nada. Por la razón que fuera. Darien quería meterla en su cama. Seguramente habría agradecido que lo recibiera desnuda para ahorrarse la molestia de tener que quitarle la ropa, pero todo dentro de ella le decía que no se dejara llevar por la brutal realidad. Al menos intentar sacar lo mejor de sí misma era sobreponerse y necesitaba sobreponerse para disimular los nervios que sentía cada vez más intensamente.

Sin nada más que hacer y sin saber a qué hora llegaría Darien, se sentó en la sala de cine a ver la televisión para mantener la cabeza ocupada respondiendo a las preguntas de un concurso.

Estaba preparada para él. Tan preparada como estaría siempre.

* * *

**dos capis nuevos *_*, no crean que me he olvidado de subir capitulos porque no es asi, me acabo de enterar que tendre libre todos los jueves asi que los ocupare para olgazaniar y escribir mas *-* (aun que lo mas probable que tenga que estudiar y me reten ajaj)**

**ahorita mismo estoy adaptando un romance de pelicula y no se cuando comienze a subirlo jiiiijij**

**asi me despido ( que cortante estoy ultimamente u.u)**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Para Darien había sido un final de semana frenético, lleno de clientes que tenían que reestructurar sus carteras de inversiones después de que se hubiera disparado el precio de Redback Mining. Estaba fatigado mentalmente al final del viernes por la tarde, más tarde de lo que quería haber llegado a casa donde lo esperaba Serena. Se sentó en el puesto del conductor de su BMW y cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de llenarse de energía de cara a la noche que tenía por delante, una noche que había esperado con impaciencia desde que Serena se había marchado aquel día.

Nada de volverse a marchar, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía por qué había sido tan perversa negando el progreso natural de una relación entre ellos, pero eso ya no importaba. Se había ganado el tiempo que quería estar con ella y, por su breve nota, parecía que no iba a resistirse a cumplir su parte del acuerdo.

El poder del dinero. En ese caso lo aborrecía.

Pero iba a disfrutar de lo que había comprado… todo lo que Serena Tsukino pudiera darle.

Empezando por esa noche.

Respiró hondo, movió los hombros, abrió los ojos y se puso a conducir.

Las últimas semanas había mantenido su vida social, asistido a algunas fiestas. Ido a un par de reuniones con Andrew, mantenido las partidas con los amigos, jugando al tenis los sábados por la tarde… Había sentido curiosidad por saber si se sentía atraído por alguna de las mujeres con las que había estado, algo que pudiera atenuar su obsesión por Serena. Por absurdo que pareciera, una nota relacionada con el trabajo que le dejara ella lo encendía más que nada en el mundo.

Y a pesar de la fatiga sentía un zumbido de anticipación mientras cruzaba el centro en dirección a Hunters Hill. La hora punta había bajado ya y el trayecto no fue muy largo. Eran las seis y media cuando entró en el acceso de su casa y sintió un dulce placer al ver aparcado allí el coche de Serena. Estaba allí… esperándole.

Fue hasta el garaje que ya estaba utilizable. ¿Le habría oído ella llegar? ¿Cómo se sentiría por perder su libertad con él? Darien no podía imaginarla habiendo abandonado totalmente la desafiante actitud que se había ganado de un modo tan convincente. El pequeño gorrión tenía el corazón de un león.

La excitación latía en su interior cuando salió del coche y caminó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. La cristalera que permitía una vista impresionante sobre el puerto desde el comedor y la cocina, también permitía ver lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. Dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando vio a Serena ante la puerta del homo mirando lo que había dentro con una cuchara de madera en la mano. ¿Estaba preparando la cena?

Miró la encimera. Había preparado algo de aperitivo también. Y tenía el pelo suelto convertido en una incitante cortina de seda que caía sobre sus hombros.

Notó que una oleada de placer lo invadía. No había esperado semejante bienvenida.

Recordó que Rei jamás había cocinado para él, siempre esperaba que la llevara a un restaurante o contrataba un catering si daban una fiesta. Serena no era del tipo princesa. Nunca había tratado con desdén a ninguno de los obreros ni se daba aires de grandeza con ellos. Había manejado su trabajo de una forma muy diplomática.

Quizá preparar la cena también era un acto de diplomacia y no tenía nada que ver con darle la bienvenida a casa. No podía dar nada por sentado, se dijo cauto sintiendo que el cinismo se mezclaba con el agrado. Igual lo estaba ablandando para sacarle algo más, pero no iba a caer en la trampa. Esa vez todo sería según sus términos, exactamente como él quisiera.

Continuó su acercamiento a la puerta trasera sin dejar de mirar a Serena, el corazón le dio un salto cuando ella se dio la vuelta después de cerrar la puerta del homo. Estaba preciosa. Ni rastro de su aire de adolescente de siempre. Era toda una mujer. Un poco de maquillaje acentuaba el brillante cielo de sus ojos.

Sus labios resultaban asombrosos con ese rojo brillante. La parte alta de los pechos brillaba por encima del escote del vestido, un vestido rojo y blanco con una falda que caracoleaba alrededor de sus piernas cuando salió de detrás de la encimera con los pies metidos en unas sandalias que la hacían de lo más atractiva.

Había liquidado la imagen del pequeño gorrión.

Había sido siempre una imagen engañosa, siempre lo había sabido.

La leona había salido y andaba de caza.

El deseo se aposentó en la parte baja de su vientre y la fatiga que había sentido antes desapareció por completo. Un par de pasos rápidos y llegó a la puerta corredera. Le gustó la ligera conmoción que vio en los ojos de Serena. «Pillada», pensó sonriendo triunfal mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y dejaba las llaves del coche en la mesa. Fue derecho hacia la mujer que no quería que se le volviese a escapar nunca.

Serena se quedó asombrada por el impacto físico que había provocado en ella ver a Darien. El corazón empezó a latirle desbocado. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió las venas. Se le cerró el estómago. Unos extraños escalofríos le recorrieron los muslos. Se le olvidó respirar. El discurso de bienvenida que había ensayado se borró de su cabeza.

Él no le dejó tiempo para recordarlo. La agarró, se la echó al hombro y estaban fuera de la cocina en dirección de la escalera antes de que encontrara en sus pulmones el aire necesario para preguntar:

—¿Qué haces? —consiguió agarrarse a su cinturón y trató de incorporarse.

—Te llevo a mi caverna —respondió entusiasmado dándole una palmada en las nalgas con la mano que tenía libre—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta este culito? Es el más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Me lleva tentando desde la primera vez que lo vi. Me lo voy a comer.

¿Comer?

—¡La cena! —gritó Serena intentando soltarse, y él le palmeó las nalgas con más vigor—. He preparado la cena. Se va a echar a perder.

—No, he apagado el horno. Podemos cenar después. Esta hambre exige satisfacerse primero. Resístete un poco más, me gusta, es muy excitante.

—Quería que valoraras mis esfuerzos —dijo exasperada.

—Los valoro. El rojo te queda muy bien. Es tu color. Llena de fuego.

—Me refiero a la cena.

—No se desperdiciará. Haremos un poco de apetito.

Sexo, comida, vino…

Subió las escaleras completamente sordo a sus protestas. Una parte de ella se sentía irritada por ser acarreada de ese modo, como un saco, pero otra estaba excitaba por la oleada de primitivo deseo de Darien.

Darien sabía manejarla y había una especie de alivio en que lo hiciera tan deprisa. Aunque ¿qué riesgo iba a acarrear su forma de actuar?

¿Comerse su culito?

Se retorció y resistió un poco más.

—No te creas que puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, Darien Chiba. No seré tu esclava sexual.

—Podrías intentarlo —sugirió—. A lo mejor te gustaba.

—No dejaré que me ates ni cosas raras de ésas.

—¿Te da miedo perder el control, Serena?

Sintió que el miedo crecía dentro de ella cuando recordó que se había preguntado si él sería un obseso del control.

—Tú también lo aborrecerías —gritó.

—No te preocupes, no me va el bondage. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí. Tus manos me dicen lo que sientes más elocuentemente que tus palabras.

Lo golpeó en las nalgas con regocijo.

—Entonces deberían decirte que estoy enfadada por que me trates con tan poco respeto.

—Empiezo a entender por qué a los hombres, creo que en Finlandia, les gusta que les fustiguen con una rama de abedul antes del sexo. Hace más sensible la piel. Hace que la sangre corra más caliente.

—Eres, eres un…

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras, mi caramelo? —preguntó entre risas.

—No soy tu caramelo.

—Oh, ¡sí que lo eres! Una piruleta deliciosa. Voy a lamerte entera y hacer que dure todo lo posible. Creo que empezaré por los dedos de los pies. Son lo bastante bonitos como para comérselos. Esas uñas rojas son una provocación.

Dobló los dedos de los pies de un modo instintivo.

¿O era excitación? Tenía unos dedos de los pies terriblemente sensibles. Si empezaba con ellos…

—Por otro lado quizá quiera que tu boca sea lo que se rinda primero —siguió—. ¿O podría recorrer todo el camino de subida hasta ella? Conquistar cada centímetro de terreno hasta rendir la fortaleza.

—Esto no es una batalla —gritó empezando a sentirse frenética ante la perspectiva de perder el control y lo que eso podría significar—. Ya me has ganado, ¿recuerdas?

—No, sólo he ganado tiempo contigo. No es lo mismo. De hecho me has hecho comprar tiempo contigo. Eso no me hace sentir bien. Quiero borrarlo.

—Ser comprada tampoco me hace sentirme muy bien —espetó ella.

—Pues dejémoslo a un lado. Hagamos que esto sea un trato real.

—¿Qué trato?

—Tú y yo juntos. Como debería haber sido.

La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas para responder a esa arrogancia. Lo que latía en su cerebro era que lo que podía estar bien para él podía no estarlo para ella. Ya estaban arriba y la llevaba a su habitación y el contacto íntimo era algo inminente. Estaba desquiciada de los nervios. Seguramente sería mejor no pensarlo más, dejar que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder porque era inevitable.

La dejó caer en la cama y él la siguió, cubrió su cuerpo con el de él. Le levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza y se las sujetó mientras la miraba con una amplísima sonrisa.

—Olvídate de aprovechar el día… Voy a aprovechar la noche. Al fin eres mía, Serena Tsukino.

«Al fin no, sólo durante el tiempo estipulado», pensó ella. Hasta que se hartase de ella.

A menos que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera… El deseo, la esperanza latió en su corazón.

Darien bajó la cabeza y le pasó la lengua por los labios haciendo que se estremeciera entera.

—Umm… delicioso lápiz de labios. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Rojo pasión —dijo con una risa histérica.

Sonrió encantado.

—Me recuerda una canción de Los miserables. Hay un verso en ella que dice: «Rojo… el color del deseo». Quien quiera que lo escribiera, acertó.

La besó con todo el deseo posible. Serena respondió igual. No pudo evitarlo. Daba lo mismo lo que le dijera su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba en sintonía con ese hombre, ansioso por volver a experimentar todo lo que pudiera darle. Quería llegar a un nuevo acuerdo con él, quería que el otro se borrara, quería mucho más de lo que podía decir. Salvo con las manos.

Que súbitamente él le soltó.

En lo que le pareció algo perverso dejó de tocarla y de besarla. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le agarró las piernas que se puso en el regazo.

—Primero los pies —murmuró desatándole las sandalias.

Serena gimió. Notaba el pulso en las sienes. Le temblaban las piernas. Los dedos de los pies se doblaban fruto de la anticipación mientras le quitaba las sandalias y le acariciaba los tobillos y las plantas de los pies con torturante suavidad. Se llevó un pie a la boca y Serena con un brusco movimiento lo apartó, se incorporó y le agarró la camisa con las dos manos.

—Quítatela —gritó salvaje, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que le lamiera los pies, lo que le provocaría espasmos incontrolables—. Quítate eso para que pueda tocarte. Has dicho que era lo que querías. Has dicho…

Casi fue un alivio cuando le dio la vuelta y le desabrochó la cremallera del vestido, mirándola luego a los ojos mientras se lo quitaba. No se había puesto sujetador. El cuerpo ceñido no lo requería. Notó que los pezones se convertían en duras balas cuando la seda se deslizaba sobre ellos de camino a la cintura.

—Quítame la camisa, Serena —ordenó—. Vamos, desabróchala.

Se llenó las manos con sus pechos mientras los pulgares se entretenían con los pezones. Con manos temblorosas ella intentaba desabrocharle la camisa lo más deprisa que podía. Cuando terminó se la bajó por los hombros. Quería que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones.

La soltó lo suficiente para que pudiera terminar de quitarle la camisa y bajarse totalmente las mangas del vestido. En un frenesí de actividad, la levantó del colchón, la abrazó contra su duro pecho y le bajó el vestido y las bragas por las piernas.

Ella le desabrochó el pantalón, deslizó los dedos por la cintura y lo dejó tan desnudo como estaba ella.

Él le alzó la barbilla y la besó. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso entregada a una pasión que la devoraba. Fue apenas consciente de que él terminaba de quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos. Su boca estaba en todas partes, el cuello, los pechos, el vientre, caminos ardientes que la incitaba a tocarlo y besarlo donde podía.

Ya no hubo más conversación, sólo enormes oleadas de sensaciones. Estaba sobre la cama y Darien entró dentro de ella y en su cuerpo explotó la sensación de tenerlo muy dentro. Se movieron juntos, un ritmo salvaje que mantuvieron sus cuerpos ansiosos por llegar a la última cima del placer. En su mente se formó un torbellino de primario triunfo al pensar que lo poseía tan completamente como él a ella. Sus piernas y sus manos le urgían a que siguiera… más, más, más…

Sus músculos internos se cerraron sobre él. Él inclinó la cabeza, su boca cayó sobre la de ella, su lengua la invadió, reforzando cada embestida y su cuerpo se derritió en una marea de olas provocadas por el éxtasis al que la había llevado la creciente tensión y que la lanzaron a un dulce nirvana que se hizo aún mas dulce cuando él alcanzó el clímax y cayó rendido sobre ella.

Ya estaba, pensó entre brumas, no había supuesto ninguna humillación. Ninguna.

Lo que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor siendo su amante.

Darien la arrastró con él cuando rodó y se puso a su lado manteniendo así la conexión íntima intacta. Se entregó al sentimiento de la profunda unión física que tenía con esa mujer. Sonrió al pensar que ella había vuelto a hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Su plan de que el sexo con ella fuera en sus propios términos había sido totalmente saboteado. Aunque eso no cambiaba ni un ápice lo que acababan de compartir. Bueno, aún lo compartían, aunque el nivel de intensidad había bajado… la calma que seguía a la tormenta.

Una cosa estaba clara definitivamente: había valido la pena ayudar a sus padres con sus problemas económicos. Esa relación con Serena Tsukino era un nuevo hito en su vida sexual, un hito que no le parecía posible superar. Por supuesto, iría bajando en adelante. Su experiencia le decía que las cotas más altas se alcanzaban al principio de una relación. Lo bueno era que acababan de empezar y que tenía garantizado mucho tiempo con ella, tanto como quisiera.

Le acarició el cabello contento porque el deseo fuera mutuo. Nunca lo había dudado. Tampoco le importaba ya por qué la otra vez se había marchado después.

Ya estaban juntos de nuevo.

Un pensamiento desagradable se coló en medio de la felicidad del momento. ¿Una vez que sus padres tenían el dinero, seguiría ella cumpliendo su parte del trato? ¿Qué pasaba si le daba un beso y se marchaba meciendo sus atractivas nalgas delante de él por haber sido tan ingenuo?

Odiaba que lo engañasen. Y la odiaría a ella si lo hacía.

Por si acaso, tenía seguro ese fin de semana con ella y lo disfrutaría más si dejaba que la confianza fuera la que llenara su cabeza. Serena era íntegra, además de tener otras cualidades que le gustaban. Quería disfrutar de ella. Disfrutaría de ella.

Además, aunque incumpliera el acuerdo antes de concluido el plazo, seguiría siendo el ganador. Habría pasado más tiempo con él de lo que él había dedicado a solucionar los problemas de sus padres.

Sonrió.

Antes de que esa noche hubiera terminado habría hecho con Serena Tsukino todo lo que quería hacer con ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente…

Serena estaba acostada quieta, agudamente consiente del cuerpo desnudo con el que su propio cuerpo desnudo estaba íntimamente unido, un brazo fuerte que la sujetaba. Incluso dormido Darien dejaba patente su dominante presencia y se aseguraba de que ella estaba en la cama a su lado.

«¿Qué iba ahora?», se preguntó. ¿Cómo pensaría llenar esos dos días con ella? Sexo sin parar no era posible, ¿no? No era que tuviera ninguna queja en ese apartado. Le había dado tanto placer y de tantas formas distintas esa noche que por ella podía seguir haciéndolo el tiempo que quisiera. En ese sentido ser su amante no era duro. La verdad era que resultaba un amante tan fantástico que perfectamente podría hacerse adicta a acostarse con él. Dejarse llevar por la corriente y tratar de no ser arrastrada por ella, se dijo. Era su juguete hasta que se cansase de ella. Ese era el final inevitable.

Seguramente la mejor actitud a tomar era pensar en él como su juguete también, no tomarse nada demasiado en serio, disfrutar de todo mientras pudiera, mientras iba poniéndole una armadura a su corazón. Trataría de tener algún control sobre su relación, al menos no dejarle todas las decisiones a él.

Estar allí acostada, esperando a que se despertase y dirigiera el juego era demasiada sumisión. Su tiempo era suyo cuando él no estaba en activo. No había ninguna razón para que ella no tomara ninguna iniciativa, como levantarse de la cama y preparar café como hacía todas las mañanas.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado levantó el brazo de Darien lo suficiente para salir de debajo. Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados donde había dejado sus cosas. Una mirada al espejo del armario la envió al cuarto de baño de inmediato. No se había quitado el maquillaje por la noche y tenía los ojos de payaso y el pelo completamente revuelto.

Se cepilló el cabello y lo recogió en un mono, se dio una ducha tratando de no pensar en las manos de Darien acariciando su cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba, preguntándose si volvería a empezar cuando se despertara. Se secó con energía para quitarse parte del deseo de la piel.

Estaba poniéndose el kimono cuando oír su nombre le hizo dar un salto. El tono de Darien no era el ronroneo de amante satisfecho de la noche anterior. Fue una áspera y cortante exigencia. Un escalofrío de aprensión le recorrió la espalda. ¿Se habría enfadado porque hubiera salido de la cama?

Su espíritu independiente se reafirmó. No se había comprado una esclava y ella no iba a serlo. Respiró hondo y gritó:

—Estoy aquí, en la habitación de invitados.

Estaba tratando de abrocharse el cinturón del kimono cuando él entró en el cuarto de baño deteniéndose bruscamente al verla. Estaba completamente desnudo y cada músculo de su magnífico cuerpo estaba en tensión. Le costó un gran esfuerzo no quedarse paralizada de terror.

La expresión tensa del rostro de él fue suavizándose al recorrer con la mirada la prenda que llevaba.

—Los colores de África —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te queda bien.

Aliviada por el final de la tensión. Serena levantó los brazos para mostrarle la caída de las mangas.

—Es un kimono. Pensaba ser tu geisha y prepararte el té.

Darien se echó a reír, una risa que le llegó a ese corazón al que aún no había puesto la armadura. Se acercó más a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Cena, té… eres una caja de sorpresas. Serena. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?

La levantó del suelo y le dio una vuelta en el aire.

Serena se sintió como un avión con las largas mangas desplegadas para volar. Seguía sonriendo cuando la dejó en el suelo.

—Haz café, no té —dijo feliz—. Dame diez minutos para ducharme, afeitarme y lavarme los dientes y bajo a prepararte el desayuno. Déjame sorprenderte.

Siguió sonriendo… una ridícula sonrisa de felicidad. Se dijo que no era porque estuviese estúpidamente enamorada de él. Simplemente era estupendo saber que no esperaba que fuese su esclava. Iba a prepararle el desayuno. Lo que seguramente no sería tan maravilloso dado que a él le gustaba cocinar. Aun así, se sintió mucho mejor con la situación.

Darien seguía de humor excelente cuando bajó a la cocina llevando el periódico que habían dejado en la puerta. No podía haber ido muy lejos a buscarlo. Llevaba sólo la bata corta de seda negra que había encontrado tan perturbadora antes de haber acabado teniendo una aventura íntima con el cuerpo que cubría. Ya no tenía problemas al mirarlo, le daba una sensación de posesión.

Tenía que recordarse que no era su hombre. Darien Chiba era sólo de sí mismo.

Pero no le importó nada ser su amante cuando dejó el periódico en la encimera y la abrazó diciendo que era una mañana preciosa y besándola tiernamente, de ese modo que le hacía sentirse guapa aunque sabía que no lo era.

—Ahora, el desayuno —dijo poniéndose al mando de la cocina—. Puedes sentarte ahí, tomarte el café y verme trabajar.

—Vale, ¿qué vas a hacer para sorprenderme?

—El reto es prepararte algo que alcance tu nivel de delicia.

Él sí que era delicioso, pensó. Se puso cómoda en la banqueta de la encimera y decidió considerarse afortunada por tener esa experiencia con él. La clave era no ansiar la luna.

Sacó de la nevera huevos, mantequilla, tomates, pan, cebollas. Serena admiró sus diestros movimientos mientras dejaba los ingredientes alineados en la encimera…

El Darien Chiba controlador en estado puro.

Aunque había visto esa perturbadora falta de control cuando se había despertado y no la había encontrado en la cama. ¿Habría pensado que se había saltado el trato? Debería saber que ella cumplía su palabra.

Quizá había temido que fuera como otras mujeres que lo habían utilizado y después no le habían dado a cambio lo que él quería. ¿Habría pasado algo así con su ex prometida… otra relación reciente que se había estropeado por falta de integridad?

Empezó a cortar los tomates y la cebolla. La miró de reojo.

—Te he concertado una entrevista de trabajo, si quieres, Serena.

¿Un trabajo? ¿Un trabajo de verdad? No había conseguido ni una sola entrevista con todas las solicitudes que había rellenado en los dos últimos meses. Su solicitud estaría entre miles y tampoco era que hubiera muchas posibilidades; además en su curriculum tampoco podía poner muchas cosas. Su mejor referencia había sido el trabajo con Beryl Twiggley y no podía mencionarlo por razones obvias.

—Estoy desesperada por una —gritó—. Por favor, dime de qué es.

—Ayer estaba hablando con uno de mis clientes, dirige una empresa de publicidad, y mencionó que necesitaba un buen relaciones públicas, pero que temía tener que enfrentarse con la selección de personal si ponía un anuncio. Dijo que era una pesadilla buscar entre la montaña de solicitudes que llegan y separar el grano de la paja.

Serena sonrió amarga al oír contar las cosas desde el otro lado. Cualquier cosa relacionada con el mercado de trabajo estaba complicada en esos días.

—Así que le he hablado de ti —siguió Darien—. Le he dicho que participaste en la organización de la fiesta de Magic Million de este año. Le he dicho que te robé para que dirigieras un proyecto especial para mí, coordinando a diferentes tipos de trabajadores y que lo has hecho magistralmente y que ahora estabas buscando otra cosa. Ha decidido entrevistarte antes de poner el anuncio. Tienes que llamarle el lunes por la mañana si te interesa.

Así… con una recomendación personal de Darien… y estaba la primera de la lista. Estaba demasiado asombrada para poder hablar. Darien la miró y ella sacudió la cabeza por lo injusto de la situación.

—No es lo que eres, es a quien conoces —dijo ausente.

—Las relaciones evitan muchas pérdidas de tiempo —señaló él—, pero éste no es el caso. No le coloco a mi cliente a una inútil. No haría eso jamás. Confío en que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se te meta en la cabeza.

Se ruborizó de placer por la opinión que tenía de ella.

—Gracias. Darien. Y gracias por recomendarme. No te dejaré mal.

—No —sonrió—. Tú nunca dejas mal a la gente, ¿verdad Serena? Perdóname por dudar de ti, aunque sólo haya sido un instante.

El momento en que había pensado que se había marchado.

—Puedes contar con que cumpliré mi palabra. Darien —dijo tranquila.

—Sí, sé que puedo —dijo con una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos—. Te daré todos los detalles del trabajo después de desayunar. Los tengo apuntados.

—¡Estupendo! Gracias otra vez.

El desayuno fue delicioso. Darien preparó una salsa de tomate con un toque de tabasco, colocó un huevo en el medio y lo sirvió acompañado de tiras de pan tostado. Compartieron el periódico mientras comieron lo que hizo a Serena sentirse muy relajada, sin preocuparse más por el resto del fin de semana.

Jugaron al tenis. Se bañaron y estuvieron al lado de la piscina sin hacer nada. Él le dio una paliza al Scrabble puntuando con una palabra de siete letras que en su mayoría había construido ella. Le pidió que le enseñara a jugar a alguno de los juegos de mesa que tenía y así lo hizo. Fue divertido. No hubo ni un solo momento aburrido o desagradable probablemente porque por debajo de todo circulaba una poderosa corriente de atracción sexual que podía estallar en cualquier instante por un roce o un beso. Después de bañarse… después del Scrabble… durante la película que vieron a medias tras la cena… cuando se acostaron.

Serena no abandonó la cama el domingo por la mañana hasta que los dos lo hicieron juntos, satisfecha porque la armonía que había reinado el sábado siguiera estando presente el domingo. Así siguieron hasta después de la comida cuando Darien anunció que irían a ver el apartamento al que se tenía que mudar ella para comodidad de él.

No utilizó esas palabras, pero la ilusión de ser amantes en condiciones de igualdad desapareció de la mente de Serena de un plumazo al recordar su condición de querida. El apartamento era para comodidad de él: nada de padres, nadie con quien compartir la casa salvo con él cuando quisiera.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó tratando de parecer interesada.

—En Pyrmont. Te quedará cerca del trabajo si lo consigues, la empresa está en Market Street, a un paseo de Pyrmont Bridge.

También cerca para él, que podría pasarse después del trabajo.

—Suena bien —sonrió forzada—. Vamos a verlo.

La llevó a un complejo de apartamentos. Tenía un gimnasio común y una piscina cubierta. Subieron al ático y la guió al interior de un apartamento que tenía que costar miles de dólares con la vista que tenía del puerto y el puente que lo cruzaba.

La cocina, el comedor y el salón eran increíblemente espaciosos, sacándole el máximo partido a las vistas, lo mismo que la habitación principal. Había otros dos dormitorios, un segundo cuarto de baño y un estudio. Todas las habitaciones estaban amuebladas en tonos en su mayoría cremas y negros lo que daba a todo un aire muy masculino. No vio un toque femenino en ningún sitio. Incluso la cocina resultaba masculina con su encimera de granito negro y todos los aparatos en acero inoxidable.

Un nidito de millonario soltero, pensó antes de preguntar:

—¿Vivías aquí antes de mudarte a Hunters Hill?

—Sí, aún no he decidido si quedármelo o venderlo —dijo sin darle importancia.

Así era como vivían los ricos de verdad, pensó Serena mientras miraba por los ventanales del salón. Compartiría esas alturas con Darien una temporada, pero no podía olvidar que era una persona normal que volvería a tener una vida normal cuando perdiera interés para él.

Seguramente el apartamento debería encantarla. Jamás había vivido en un sitio tan lujoso y lo tendría para ella sola excepto cuando Darien fuera a visitarla. Aun así no podía contener la ola negra de desesperación que le invadió el alma. Instintivamente se cruzó de brazos para contener la tristeza. Su cerebro insistía en que debía estar feliz. Darien había dado a sus padres lo que ella quería para ellos. Le estaba dando a ella un nuevo comienzo con un posible buen trabajo y un lugar precioso en el que vivir hasta que volviera a ser independiente otra vez.

Era un hombre generoso, un amante fantástico.

Era estúpido desear otra situación con él. Aquello era lo que habían acordado. Allí era donde estaba y en un ano estaría mucho más abajo con la gente corriente.

Nada iba a cambiar eso.

Darien había entrado en la cocina. Había dejado una botella de champán y un plato de fresas en la nevera el jueves por la noche planeando de antemano ir allí con Serena y con idea de meterse en la cama con ella después de ver el apartamento. Puso dos copas en la encimera que separaba la cocina del comedor y vio que ella seguía contemplando la vista.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros y sonrió al ver lo bien que le resaltaban el trasero. Ese fin de semana con ella había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. No sólo era estupenda en la cama, además era una gran compañía. Había disfrutado cada minuto con ella.

Deseó que se hubiera ido a vivir a Hunters Hill. La echaría de menos. La idea de pedirle que viviera con él se le pasó por la cabeza, pero la ignoró al instante. Implicarse en una relación de facto le hacía sentirse demasiado vulnerable. Podía costarle mucho dinero, incluso la casa que consideraba su hogar. No se iba a poner a tiro de un saqueo sistemático.

Así, Serena podría posiblemente quitarle ese apartamento sí la dejaba vivir allí sin pagar ningún alquiler, pero ya había decidido que se arriesgaría a que eso pudiera pasar. Ella no había mostrado ninguna tendencia a quedarse con nada que no fuera suyo. Era absolutamente meticulosa con el dinero. Dada la tendencia que había mostrado a cumplir con el trato ese fin de semana, creía que cumpliría al pie de la letra su acuerdo.

La integridad era algo maravilloso.

Por supuesto podía estar equivocado, pero en ese momento tenía a Serena Tsukino metida en una relación con él para el futuro más inmediato y no veía ninguna amenaza en ese futuro.

Sonriendo, metió la botella de champán en un cubo de hielo, agarró el plato de fresas y llevó todo al dormitorio principal. Le quedaban unas horas con ella antes de que se marchara a casa para prepararse para la entrevista del día siguiente. Pretendía sacar el mayor fruto posible de ese tiempo.

Serena dio un salto cuando Darien le pasó los brazos por la cintura. No lo había oído acercarse por detrás.

Se apoyó en él y él le apartó el cabello de una oreja.

—¿Contenta con la vista? —murmuró al oído.

—Sí, ¿quién no lo estaría? —dijo intentando relajarse y alegrarse por lo que tenía con él.

—Puedes mudarte mañana por la tarde.

«Así estaré lista para él mañana por la noche… su amante disponible».

Serena intentó acallar el amargo pensamiento. No había ninguna razón para estar amargada. ¡Ninguna!

—Debería poder —reconoció—. Tendré que cuadrar las cosas con mis padres primero.

—Di que la persona con quien has pasado el fin de semana te ha ofrecido compartir un apartamento en el centro. Es la verdad.

Sí era cierto, pensó y la mudanza tenía sentido si conseguía el empleo en la empresa de publicidad. Sus padres no se quejarían. Estaban felices haciendo planes para su futuro y se alegrarían por ella.

Y ella deseaba a Darien. Eso no podía negarlo. Lo quería todo el tiempo que pudiera tenerlo.

Llena de decisión y deseo, se dio la vuelta dentro de su abrazo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó salvajemente para olvidarse de todo lo demás, para encender de nuevo la intensa pasión que los consumía y que era lo único que importaba.

_Carpe diem…_

Ya pensaría en el mañana cuando fuera mañana.

* * *

**perdon, perdon la demora, es que me entretuve todo el dia haciendo otras cosas u.u y recién ahora me acorde que me tocaba actualizar TT_TT.**

**chicas quería avisarles, no se si leen o no leen o no saben de "lo prohibido se me vuelve tentativo", pero se me ocurrió las mas hiper mega ultra genial tonta idea de editarlo nuevamente u.u... se que puede que me demore mas o no, pero quería avisarles :D, asi que**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Para asombro, delicia e inmenso alivio de Serena, le dieron el empleo al final de la entrevista. El nuevo jefe le dijo que quería que empezase al día siguiente. Y aún mejor, su sueldo era mucho más alto que el que ganaba antes.

Se preguntó si Darien habría exagerado su valía. Desde luego su recomendación personal había hecho maravillas. Por supuesto, todo encajaba a la perfección para su plan de cambiarse al apartamento nuevo ese mismo día, pero a ella también le gustaba, era comprensible para sus padres: sencillamente quería recuperar su independencia una vez superados los problemas económicos que los afectaban. Ya les había dicho que había visto el fin de semana un sitio que se podía permitir en Pyrmont y que pretendía irse allí.

Dependía de ella convertir en un éxito su nueva profesión, establecerse bien para que su mundo no se quedara completamente vacío cuando se acabara el tiempo de Darien. Desde que había perdido su trabajo con Beryl Twiggley se había vuelto completamente dependiente de él. El apartamento era parte del trato, pero ya no era su fuente de ingresos además. Saldría adelante sola cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Era una buena sensación.

Esa noche hubo más champán para celebrar el inicio de una nueva profesión. Darien estaba feliz por ella.

No lo veía como una amenaza para lo que quería de ella. Incluso cuando le explicó que algunas giras publicitarias requerirían pasar la noche en Melbourne y posiblemente en otras ciudades, él no planteó ninguna objeción, parecía haber dado por sentado que no estaría siempre libre cuando él lo estuviera.

Definitivamente no era un obseso del control.

Y ella estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él.

Anhelaba las tardes que pasaba con ella entre semana. Nunca el martes por la noche porque tenía partida con sus viejos amigos, pero la mayoría de los demás días se pasaba por el apartamento después del trabajo. Charlaban tomando algo, hacían la cena, veían la televisión, hacían el amor y después él siempre se iba a su casa.

Eso le hacía pensar si había algún planteamiento legal en esa conducta, una protección contra cualquier reclamación que ella pudiera hacerle en un juzgado cuando terminasen su relación. Vivía en su apartamento, pero no vivían como amantes. Tampoco eran pareja en público.

Aunque la invitaba a Hunters Hill los fines de semana, estaban sólo los dos, nada de fiestas. No salían juntos ni la llevaba a ningún evento social. Lo que le dejaba completamente claro que era su amante privada y esa relación no iba a ir nunca más allá de eso.

Se había resignado a tomar la vida como viniera, así que casi no pudo creerlo el día que Darien súbitamente cambió los parámetros de la relación. Estaban en la cama un domingo por la mañana.

—El sábado que viene es la Golden Slipper —señaló mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Qué es la Golden Slipper?

—La carrera para caballos de dos años con los premios más altos del mundo —dijo escueto—. El premio es de dos millones de dólares y Andrew ha entrenado a Midas Magic para ganar.

—Supongo que querrás ir a verlo correr —dijo ella pensando en pasar el día sola dado que él no querría que lo acompañara a una carpa donde estarían todos sus amigos famosos.

—Sé que no apuestas, Serena, pero creo que podrías pasarlo bien de todos modos. Es un espectáculo de lo más glamoroso, sobre todo la ceremonia de inauguración en la que actúa siempre algún cantante famoso. Andrew ha reservado una mesa para diez en el restaurante con las mejores vistas. Podemos sentarnos, comer comida de gourmet. Beber buenos vinos y ver lo que ocurre más abajo.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Presentarme a tus amigos?

—No te serán todos desconocidos —la miró con el ceño fruncido—. A Andrew lo conociste en Magic Millions y a Kakashi también lo conoces.

—Sí, pero pensaba… —trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Pensaba que querías mantenerte fuera de la parte visible de tu vida.

—Te preocupaba lo que tus padres pudieran pensar de nuestra relación —frunció aún más el ceño—. Esperaba a que transcurriera un tiempo razonable en tu nuevo trabajo para que les parezca aceptable mi interés personal por ti —sonrió—. Saldrá a la luz pública cuando nos vean juntos.

De nuevo estaba completamente desconcertada. Lo había interpretado todo al revés, completamente al revés. Había estado pensando en ella, cuidando de ella.

De un golpe, la esperanza que había estado reprimiendo surgió desde su oscura mazmorra y recibió la luz del sol. Había pasado de amante secreta a pareja pública. Su corazón saltaba de felicidad. Había una oportunidad de que su relación se convirtiera en algo serio si Darien aceptaba ser visto en público con ella.

—Tengo que ir de compras. Hoy —anunció mirándolo decidida—. No tendré tiempo durante la semana para encontrar algo apropiado.

—Puedes llevar el vestido rojo y blanco —sugirió—. Estabas estupenda con él.

—No —sacudió la cabeza para enfatizar su negativa—. Ya vi lo que llevaba la gente en la Magic Millions. ¿Recuerdas? Necesito algo fantástico para estar a la altura —sonrió—.

—Vale —se echó a reír—. Vamos de compras, te compraré lo que quieras.

—No, ¡ni hablar! —gritó indignada resistiéndose a ponerse de nuevo la etiqueta de querida—. Acepto no pagar alquiler porque estaba en el contrato, pero tengo un buen sueldo y puedo permitirme comprarme bonitas plumas, gracias —saltó de la cama y se quedó de pie con gesto desafiante—. Esas son mis condiciones, Darien.

Darien se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

—Entonces deja que sea tu chófer y te invite a comer en algún sitio.

A eso no podía oponerse. Su tiempo libre era suyo en exclusiva. Además que la invitara a comer en un lugar público era la prueba más deliciosa de que no quería mantenerla oculta más tiempo. Aun así…

—Prefiero que no entres conmigo a la tienda. Es más divertido sorprenderte el día de la carrera.

—Me aparcaré en una cafetería con la prensa dominical —sonrió.

—Será mejor que vengas a ducharte conmigo —dijo burbujeante de felicidad—. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Y te advierto que puede que sea un maratón de compras. No me voy a conformar con nada que no sea espectacular.

Su orgullo hacía que quisiera como mínimo ir tan bien como cualquiera de sus acompañantes, lo suficientemente bien para ser aceptada como su pareja a ojos de todo el mundo. Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerle sentir que podía ser su pareja en todos los sentidos. Por primera vez creía en que podía ser una posibilidad real. No era que sólo la quisiera en su cama, era que tenía interés en ella.

Darien experimentó una extraordinaria sensación de triunfo toda la semana anterior a la carrera. La respuesta de Serena cuando le había propuesto que le acompañara demostraba que no la había juzgado bien.

Si estuviera con él por dinero, habría aceptado que le comprara la ropa. Y ya estaba seguro de que dejaría su apartamento a final de año, una vez terminado el acuerdo, sin reclamarle nada.

Su visión cínica de su resistencia a tener una aventura con él, una forma de manipulación para conseguir que le resolviera sus problemas, ya no se sostenía. No había nada retorcido en Serena. Lo hacía todo abiertamente. Lo mejor de todo, parecía feliz por poder mantener abiertamente una relación con él. Sinceramente feliz. Lo que significaba que ya no estaba comprando su sumisión a lo que él quería.

Se sintió tentado de quitar todas las restricciones, liberarla de su acuerdo, pero le gustaba que estuviera en su apartamento, le gustaba tener la seguridad de que estaría allí para él. No podía marcharse sin faltar a su palabra y Serena no haría eso. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Era una estupidez arriesgarse a no poder hacerlo.

El viernes le llamó Andrew al trabajo.

—Sólo decirte que Midas Magic ha hecho un gran entrenamiento esta mañana —dijo lleno de alegre confianza—. Y por si aún no lo sabes. Rei está con Nicolas Kumada.

Nicolas Kumada… Darien hizo una mueca de dolor. Uno de sus clientes iba a ser exprimido por Rei. Ese hombre había hecho una fortuna y ya se había divorciado dos veces, los dos acuerdos le habían constado muchísimo dinero. Le gustaban las mujeres hermosas y parecía estar dispuesto a pagar por ellas.

—Estaban esta mañana aquí al amanecer para ver el entrenamiento del caballo de él —siguió Andrew—. Seguro que ella está en su mesa de la cena del restaurante mañana por la noche. Pensaba que era mejor avisarte.

—Gracias, Andrew. No pasa nada. No me preocupa lo más mínimo que Rei esté con otro.

Era cierto. Aunque las noticias de Andrew de inmediato le habían hecho pensar que Rei estaba preparándose para cazar a otro millonario. No era alguien de madrugar por las mañanas. Si Nicolas Kumada se casaba con ella, no volvería a acompañarlo a entrenamientos al amanecer. Tendría que conformarse con tenerla entre los brazos en el restaurante del hipódromo, donde Rei quedaría bonita.

Darien de pronto se dio cuenta de que, si Midas Magic ganaba, Serena y él estarían bajo el foco. Ella estaba encantada con sus compras. Esperó que su vestido fuera lo bastante espectacular para cerrar la boca a Rei porque su ex prometida no era de buen perder.

Cuando llegó al apartamento a la mañana siguiente la preocupación porque Serena pudiera ser despreciada por cualquiera desapareció en un instante. Estaba preciosa. Y elegante. Y tan atractiva que el deseo se despertó de inmediato.

Imposible meterse en la cama con ella. Echaría a perder la imagen que con tanto esfuerzo había creado.

Giró delante de él haciendo que el vuelo de la falda se levantara.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con sus enormes ojos color cielo brillantes de confianza por sus bonitas plumas—. Se llama mariposa neón.

El vestido era de un rosa brillante, la seda tenía estampado un motivo en blanco, púrpura y naranja y mariposas verdes. El profundo escote en V y la ancha banda bajo los pechos acentuaban sus bonitas y femeninas curvas. El largo cabello lo llevaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y encima de una oreja llevaba un tocado de plumas y flores.

—Estoy deslumbrado —dijo moviendo la cabeza en un gesto valorativo.

El conejito había desaparecido. Esa mariposa brillaría a la altura de cualquiera de las mujeres de Rosehill Gardens.

De pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció. Un destello de vulnerabilidad brilló en los ojos de Serena.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Es asombrosamente bueno —sonrió para que se tranquilizase. La abrazó—. Tendré que pegar a Andrew cuando intente robarme a la chica, porque te verá como el pez más bonito del día.

Se echó a reír encantada.

—No quería decepcionarte. Darien.

—Tú nunca me decepcionas —la besó en la frente—. Y eso es algo realmente valioso, Serena.

—Tú tampoco me has decepcionado nunca —dijo casi sin aliento y con una mirada de anhelo que tuvo un efecto extraño en el corazón de Darien.

Fue como si un martillo hubiera roto el duro caparazón con que lo había envuelto tras su desilusión con Rei y una oleada de calor hizo que el pecho se le hinchara de emoción.

Quería cuidar de esa mujer. Protegerla. Darle todo lo que necesitara.

El instinto que le había llevado a actuar como lo había hecho la primera vez que la había visto, tenía perfecto sentido. La necesidad de tenerla, de que tuviera una relación con él… era porque era una experiencia única para él… una mujer en la que podía confiar, una mujer a quien podía amar, una mujer con la que podía compartir la vida.

La mirada que vio en sus ojos le dijo que ella quería que la convenciera de que era posible y la constatación le dijo que hasta ese momento ella no había creído que pudiera ser posible. Su resistencia a mantener esa aventura, su sorpresa cuando le había planteado aparecer en público con él… simplemente no había creído que una relación con él pudiera funcionar, que sólo sería sexo y en los términos que él había planteado.

Y eso no era suficiente para Serena Tsukino. Ni tenía por qué serlo.

Ese era el día de prueba. No podía decepcionarla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Llegaron a Rosehill Gardens en una limusina con chófer: nada de problemas de aparcamiento ni con la bebida. La gente se agolpaba en las puertas de entrada, esperando, pero sin impaciencia.

Hacía un precioso día de sol y todo el mundo parecía de buen humor. Los hombres con trajes, las mujeres con vestido de cóctel, con sombreros fascinantes, lo que dio a Serena la tranquilidad de haber acertado con la ropa.

Cuando fue con Darien hasta una puerta reseñada para los pases de los miembros, no había cola para ellos, la gente se volvió a mirarlos. Darien, por supuesto, era un hombre terriblemente guapo, soberbiamente vestido, pero ella se sentía a la altura de él ese día.

—¡Eh, Serena!

Que la llamaran por su nombre le sorprendió y se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Seiya Kou saliendo de un grupo de gente, sonriendo como si estuviera encantado de verla otra vez. Con increíble arrogancia ignoró que estuviera con otro hombre y se centró exclusivamente en ella.

—Estás fabulosa —dijo con una sonrisa—. Se acabaron las tacañerías, ¿no?

Serena se puso rígida de resentimiento. Su ex novio demostraba una vez más que era amigo sólo en los buenos momentos.

—No sabía que estuvieras en el mundo de las carreras de caballos. Seiya —dijo glacial.

—No suelo venir. Estoy con una fiesta de solteros. Uno del grupo se casa mañana.

—Entonces te sugiero que te reúnas con tu grupo.

Se sintió ofendido por el rechazo y miró de reojo a Darien.

—Un pez más gordo para la sartén, ¿no?

—Sí, así es —dijo Darien con aplomo—. Y sugiero que siga el consejo de Serena y se reúna con su grupo.

Seiya alzó la barbilla beligerante, pero algo en la expresión de Darien le hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo—. ¡Pásalo bien!

—Vamos —dijo Darien tomándola del brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo para caminar a su lado—. No esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

—¿Tu ex novio?

—Sí —hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me alegro de que no le hayas animado —dijo seco.

Lo miró y vio un gesto divertido en sus ojos azules profundos.

Su enfado con Seiya se convirtió en una risa.

—Bueno, ha sido muy grosero, Darien, abordándonos de ese modo.

—Y ha obtenido lo que se merecía —dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Serena se agarró a su brazo cuando cruzaron la puerta y caminaron por un camino jalonado de rosas hasta un pabellón que daba a la pista de carreras. Olió el aire cargado de aromas y se sintió feliz al lado de Darien. Era tan distinto de Seiya: considerado, pendiente de ella y lo mejor de todo, una persona generosa. Aunque a cambio quería lo que quería. Lo que no estaba mal, decidió.

Se había enfrentado con Beryl Twiggley para defenderla, aunque en su momento no lo había apreciado, y había manejado a la perfección la grosería de Seiya. Era la clase de hombre que quería a su lado. Si aquello pudiera durar…

—Debería seguramente haberte mencionado que mi ex prometida estará también hoy aquí —dijo arrastrando las sílabas.

Toda la calidez que sentía se convirtió en hielo. Jamás había hablado de su ex prometida. ¿Por eso la había llevado a la carrera, para demostrar que estaba felizmente relacionado con otra pareja? ¿Dejaba a una para estar con otra?

—¿Por qué rompiste con ella? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Descubrí que el dinero era más importante que el hombre para ella —hizo una mueca—. Está con Nicolas Kumada ahora. No creo que le importe por qué mientras la tenga.

Sabía quién era Nicolas Kumada. El flamante millonario era mucho más feo que Darien, estaba gordo y bajo su pelo desvaído asomaba una enorme nariz. A pesar de su aspecto se había casado con una reina de la belleza y una modelo.

—¿Tu ex es muy guapa? —preguntó.

—Por fuera sí. Y sabe cómo sacarle partido. Estaba completamente loco por una esposa. Me alegro de haberme quitado la venda de los ojos antes de casarme con ella. Créeme, esa relación es un fósil en lo que a mí respecta.

Lo que había entre ellos aún estaba vivo, pero…

—Yo también he hecho un trato por dinero —dijo brusca sintiendo por dentro que se retorcía por la innegable verdad.

No tenía ninguna posibilidad de mantener una relación sólida con él. Ninguna.

Darien se detuvo en seco, se volvió hacia ella, le agarró la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre y con una ardiente mirada le dijo:

—No para ti, Serena —y añadió con tranquilidad—. Tu personalidad está tan lejos de la de Rei como la noche del día —le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y sonrió—. Y ahora sonríe porque vamos a pasar juntos un día de completa felicidad.

Sonrió aliviada profundamente porque no la viera como a Rei, a pesar de su acuerdo, que aún estaba en vigor. Aunque parecía que él lo había olvidado por completo.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo con calidez y cierta nota de posesión en la voz.

Darien le enseñó las instalaciones para los aficionados a las carreras en Rosehill Gardens, todo de la mejor clase y el más alto nivel. Había un zumbido de emoción por todas partes, gente divirtiéndose. Algunos grupos llevaban sombreros que eran una auténtica locura y añadían color a la escena. Las mujeres tacones altísimos que harían que acabaran sin pies al final de la jornada. Se alegró de que sus sandalias no fueran así de altas porque iba a andar bastante.

Al final se reunieron con los amigos de Darien en la barra del champán. Kakashi Hatake se quedó sin respiración cuando la vio.

—¡Guau, Serena! ¡Menuda transformación!

Ella se echó a reír.

—Bueno, no podía venir en vaqueros, Kakashi.

—Bueno, con vaqueros también estás sensacional —dijo Darien.

—Vale chicos —dijo una de las mujeres—, basta de babear y empezad con las presentaciones.

Serena, radiante por los cumplidos de los hombres, hizo todo lo posible para memorizar los nombres. Andrew les acercó unas copas de champán y fue su novia. Lita, quién planteó la pregunta que mataba de curiosidad a todos.

—Bueno, Serena, ¿de dónde has salido y cómo conociste a Darien?

—Eso te lo puedo decir yo —atajó Andrew—. Serena trabajaba de relaciones públicas en la Magic Millions en enero y Darien quedó tan prendado de ella que casi se la llevó en brazos. Tuve que detenerlo para evitar que hiciera una locura.

—¡Enero! —dijo otra de las mujeres, Kurenai—. ¡Pero si no nos hemos visto juntos hasta ahora!

—Es la mujer más difícil que he conocido —dijo en tono de broma Darien—. Al principio yo no le gustaba. No quería saber nada de mí. Encima me metí entre su jefa y ella e hice que perdiera su empleo, lo que ya me convirtió en un villano total —hizo un gesto de desvalimiento con las manos y todos rieron—. Así que me convertí en un héroe y le ofrecí un empleo hasta que encontrara otro de relaciones públicas.

—Supervisó la reforma de su casa —añadió Kakashi—. Y dejad que les diga que es detallista. No dejó que a los obreros se les pasase nada.

—¿Pero no creen que fue amable conmigo después de que la rescaté? —preguntó Darien en tono teatral—. Para ella sólo era otro jefe. Recuerdo perfectamente su primer día en la casa cuando estaba intentando encandilarla. Me miró severa y me dijo: «El señor de la casa no baila con el servicio» —puso los ojos en blanco—. Nada de bailes con Serena.

Todo el mundo parecía divertirse mucha con su exagerada frustración.

—Tuvo que ser algo nuevo para ti, Darienn —dijo uno de sus viejos amigos—. Una mujer que te rechazaba. ¿Qué tal es no ser un ganador instantáneo?

—Bien por ti, Serena —dijo la esposa del que había hablado antes—. Los hombres como Darien se acostumbran a que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies.

—No lo hice a propósito —dijo Serena rápidamente—. Me llevó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de que no era insufriblemente arrogante y que no sólo le importaba lo que quería —lo miró con una sonrisa—. Me di cuenta de que me gustaba por muchas razones. Ni siquiera le importó cuando empecé a darle una paliza al tenis.

—¿Has ganado a Darien al tenis? —preguntó Andrew.

—No, al final ganó él. Cometió el error de jugar en plan condescendiente conmigo y lo llevé a una muerte súbita.

—Se los advierto —dijo Darien—. La próxima vez que juguemos al tenis. Serena y yo vamos a sacar de la pista a todos.

—¿Así fue como la ganaste finalmente, siendo un buen deportista? —preguntó Lita.

—No, aún era el jefe y Serena tiene principios con P mayúscula —suspiró haciendo reír a todo el mundo—. Tuve que esperar hasta que encontró un nuevo empleo de relaciones públicas. Sólo entonces le pareció adecuado dejarme ser parte de su vida privada. Por eso no la habian visto hasta hoy —hizo un gesto de desvalimiento—. Culpa suya, no mía. Ya los he dicho, una mujer muy difícil.

Era una forma muy inteligente de darle la vuelta a su auténtica historia y Serena se sintió profundamente agradecida porque hubiera hecho su relación completamente aceptable para sus amigos. Quién era ella no importaba. Les encantaba la idea de que Darien hubiera tenido que perseguirla durante meses, eso la hacía maravillosa a sus ojos.

Y a Darien aún más maravilloso a los ojos de ella.

No había ego en esa historia. La había alzado a ella deliberadamente y se había rebajado él y por eso aún lo amaba más. La tensión que había sentido por conocer a sus amigos se había disipado y sobre ese cimiento se dispuso a pasar un día feliz con ellos.

Fueron al restaurante de la línea de meta. Estaba construido en forma de grada para que todos los comensales pudieran ver las carreras. Para ver las cosas más de cerca, había pantallas de televisión en todas las mesas.

Justo debajo de ellos estaba la pista de desfiles donde se paseaban los caballos antes de empezar la carrera. Un poco más allá la línea de meta. Era una vista preciosa.

Acababan de sentarse cuando un helicóptero aterrizó en medio del campo.

—Nicolas Kumada haciendo su habitual entrada —señaló Andrew mirando de reojo a Darien quien se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada. Serena sabe lo de Rei.

—Y yo puedo decir que prefiero a tu pareja actual —dijo Kakashi sonriendo a Serena—. Estoy más cómodo en la tierra que con los aires y las gracias.

—Sí, Rei tendía a eso —apuntó Kurenai con una mirada de advertencia—. No le permitas ser condescendiente contigo sí se acerca a la mesa a saludar.

—Recuerda que tú te has llevado a Darien y ella no —señaló Taiki.

—Y apuesto algo a que Nicolas Kumada era el segundo premio en su lista, así que atenta, Serena. Puede ser una perra cuando no consigue lo que quiere —añadió Kakyu.

Le sorprendió que todos estuvieran de su lado. Su lealtad a Darie estaba fuera de discusión, pero ella parecía gustarles de verdad.

Sirvieron el primer plato. Una deliciosa terrina de pollo y pistacho con una copa de muy buen Chardonnay. Serena se relajó y disfrutó. El ambiente de la comida era estupendo y Darien estaba pendiente de ella como si de verdad fuera el premio que había ganado.

Acababan de empezar el segundo entrante, salmón ahumado con aguacate y tomate, cuando Nicolas Kumada entró con su ruidoso grupo en el restaurante. Se acercó a su mesa y en voz alta dijo:

—Ya veo que los contrincantes han llegado antes. He oído que Andrew ha entrado bien a Midas Magic, Darien, pero yo he apostado por mi caballo.

—Cada uno con lo suyo. Nicolas —respondió Darien levantándose a estrecharle la mano.

Al lado de él iba una mujer espectacular: cabello negro, piel de porcelana, ojos violeta y una figura impresionante dentro de un vestido negro y blanco con un sombrero a juego.

—¿Quién es tu potrilla? —preguntó el hombre mirando a Serena con interés—. No la he visto antes por ahí.

—Serena, deja que te presente a Nicolas Kumada y a Rei Hino. Serena Tsukino.

—¡Qué nombre tan pintoresco! —dijo Rei recorriendo a Serena con sus ojos violeta que eran hielo puro.

—Creo que es un gran nombre, lleno de brillante sol —dijo Darien rápidamente.

—Hola a los dos —dijo Serena estrechando la mano que le tendía Nicolas.

—Un placer conocerte, Serena Tsukino —dijo él flirteando claramente con ella.

Ese hombre definitivamente era un mujeriego con grandes bolsillos.

—Veo que llevas a Liz Davenport —señaló Rei refiriéndose a la diseñadora de su vestido.

—Sí —respondió Serena sorprendida, dado que ella no era capaz de reconocer los diseños de nadie.

—Parece que ha optado por lo llamativo este año.

—Supongo —dijo Serena con una sonrisa— que con tu color de piel no te pones colores brillantes, claro.

—Cada una con lo suyo —dijo Rei mirando a Darien al repetir sus palabras—. Prefiero los diseñadores europeos. Nicolas me compró este Chistian Dior en París.

—¡Te queda fenomenal! —dijo Serena dulcemente—. Espero que llevar ese vestido te produzca tanto placer como a mí llevar éste.

Rei alzó la nariz, dio una palmada en el hombro a Nicolas y dijo:

—Vamos a nuestra mesa, cariño. Me muero de hambre.

—Voy a dar de comer a la Bella y a la Bestia —dijo en broma Nicolas a Darien—. Buena suerte con Midas Magic.

—Buena suerte con el tuyo también —respondió Darien.

Se alejaron.

Darien y ella volvieron a sus asientos, Kakyu alzó una mano y dijo con admiración:

—Serena, yo te saludo. Ha sido una gran demostración de buenas respuestas a Rei.

—Créeme, desafía a Serena y se crecerá —dijo Darien y todos se echaron a reír.

Serena estaba encantada. Darien estaba orgulloso de ella. Y había dicho tantos cumplidos de ella que empezaba a creer que algo entre ellos podía ser posible, que su relación no tenía límites.

Vieron y comentaron las carreras mientras comían los muchos platos que compusieron la comida. Andrew tuvo que abandonar la mesa cuando corrieron otros dos caballos que entrenaba. Las dos veces volvió satisfecho por la actuación de los animales: uno segundo y el otro tercero.

—Ya sólo queda la importante —dijo a Darien con confianza.

La importante fue precedida por una espectacular ceremonia. Un helicóptero descendió sobre el campo y de él descendió por una cuerda un hombre con una caja que dejó encima de un podio. Una hilera de modelos vestidas con maillots dorados formó una línea entre el podio y el escenario de la pista de desfiles. El hombre abrió la caja y mostró una zapatilla dorada. Se la entregó a la modelo que tenía más cerca, que se la pasó a la siguiente y así hasta que llegó al escenario mientras un tenor cantaba el _Nessun dorma._

—Hora de irse —dijo Darien tomando a Serena de la mano.

—¿Adonde? —preguntó ella levantándose.

Andrew ya se había marchado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con Midas Magic.

—A una de las salas de propietarios al lado del escenario. Tenemos que estar cerca por si gana Midas.

Mientras se alejaba con él, Serena vio que Rei y Nicolas ya habían abandonado su mesa. En pocos minutos estaban en la pista de desfile. El maestro de ceremonias seguía presentando a los jinetes y había fotógrafos por todas partes. Un ujier abrió la puerta para que pasaran Darien y Serena a la zona acotada y después los acompañó hasta una de las salas vacías, las demás estaban llenas de grupos de gente.

—La mayoría de los caballos son propiedad de sociedades —explicó Darien—. Andrew me convenció para que comprara a Midas Magic yo solo, así que esta casa es para nosotros.

Juntos, pensó contenta.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que empezara la carrera. La siguieron por la gran pantalla de televisión que había para el público y Serena se descubrió sintiendo la misma excitación que Darien cuando Midas Magic se puso el primero en la curva y empezó a poner tierra de por medio con sus contrincantes ganando por siete cuerpos.

—¿Qué le das de comer a ese caballo, Darien? —gritó Nicolas Kumada desde su sala.

—Todo está en los genes —respondió Darien—. Deberías escuchar los consejos de Andrew sobre los linajes.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto de Rei. Ese día se sentía ella la ganadora.

Darien la llevó con él al escenario para recibir el premio. Hizo un discurso encantador, atribuyó todo el mérito del triunfo a su amigo, llamó a Andrew «brillante entrenador» y después, sonriendo a Serena, dijo que Midas Magic había llevado la magia a su vida y que esperaba que durara mucho tiempo.

¿Magia… ella?

Serena trató de advertirse a sí misma para no dar demasiada importancia a las cosas que Darien decía ese día. Flotaba a tal altura que no era fácil poner los pies en el suelo. Aun así, consiguió recordar que cuando Darien se proponía hacer algo, lo hacía y se ocupaba de todos los detalles. Estaba decidido a pasar un buen día y eso suponía hacérselo pasar a ella. La victoria de su caballo era la guinda del pastel… una guinda de dos millones de dólares. Estaba seguramente tan feliz que esas maravillosas palabras salían de su boca sin pensar.

De vuelta al restaurante, los asaltó Beryl Twiggley.

—¡Darien! —se acercó gritando lanzándose a sus brazos—. ¡Qué gran victoria! ¡Enhorabuena! Volví a apostar por Midas Magic.

—Espléndido —se la quitó de encima.

—Y tú —dedicó una mirada sarcástica a Serena—, no veas cómo has ascendido. Usagi.

—Señorita Twiggley —dijo cortante Darien—, el nombre de mi acompañante es Serena Tsukino a quien, debo añadir, vale la pena conocer. Usted pierde, yo gano. ¡Que tenga un buen día.

Se llevó a Serena de la cintura y dejó a Beryl con la boca abierta. ¡Maravilloso! Notaba un burbujeo en su interior que le hizo echarse a reír cuando subían en el ascensor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

serena respiró hondo, pero en sus ojos seguía la risa.

—Odiaba que me llamara Usagi.

—¡Que mujer más insufrible! Aborrecí cómo te trataba. Hice bien librándote de ella.

—Sí —tuvo que admitirlo.

Darien se sintió profundamente gratificado por ese reconocimiento de Serena. Había estado en guerra con él mucho tiempo y sólo se había entregado a él presionada. Que hubiera reconocido que había estado bien llevarla hasta donde estaba ahora le hacía sentirse un ganador.

No hubo el menor atisbo de tensión en ella el resto del día. Estaba completamente relajada con sus amigos, mostrando auténtico afecto por ellos, provocando alegría en él con su actitud hacia todo el mundo, y despertando en él un deseo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reservar hasta que pudiera volver a tenerla.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del apartamento tras ellos, la rodeó con sus brazos y ella le devolvió el beso cuando la besó ardientemente. Ambos estaban encendidos, se quitaron la ropa a toda prisa y se metieron en la cama. El sexo fue rápido e increíblemente intenso, llegaron a un maravilloso clímax que estuvo totalmente fuera de su control, pero a él no le importó. Ella lo compartió con él y fue totalmente suya… suya…

Hasta que sonó el teléfono.

* * *

**chicas perdon por no poder actualizar antes, pero es que el ayer lunes entre a clases y eh llegado muerta a mi casa, me siento en algún sillón y me quedo dormida al instante (me levanto pasadas las seis de la mañana y yo soy de esas que con doce horas de sueño queda como guagua) asi que fue por eso que no eh actualizado u.u, pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, puede que me demore en actualizar los fic que son de mi imaginacion o puede que no adapte otro libro...asi que eso**

**besos besos fer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Serena extendió la mano y levantó el auricular del teléfono de la mesilla. Dio un salto al oír la voz de su madre.

—¡Dios! ¡Estás en casa! Pensaba que aún seguirías de fiesta.

—¿De fiesta? —repitió Serena para recuperar el control.

Se sentó en la cama y Darien la vio ponerse un dedo en los labios.

—Te hemos visto por la tele al lado de Darien Chiba cuando le entregaban la Golden Slipper. Menuda sorpresa. No podíamos creerlo. No nos habías dicho que salías con él.

El tono de reproche hizo que a Serena se le retorciera el corazón. Respiró hondo y pensó en una explicación que pareciera razonable.

—Bueno, mamá, ha sido nuestra primera cita y no sabía qué esperar. No estaba segura. Es una persona de mucho poder… estaba nerviosa por salir con él, por adaptarme a sus amigos. Podía haber acabado todo fatal, así que he preferido no decirte nada. Pero lo he pasado muy bien. Ha sido un día maravilloso.

—Su primera cita —dijo encantada—. Estabas guapísima, cariño. Un vestido y un tocado preciosos. ¿Los has comprado especialmente?

—Sí. Ha sido un derroche, pero me hacía sentir bien, así que el dinero ha valido la pena. Por suerte ahora tengo un trabajo muy bien pagado.

—Y es maravilloso que te puedas gastar el dinero en ti misma en lugar de en nosotros.

—Eso no importaba, mamá.

—Bueno, por suerte todo eso quedó atrás. Bueno, debería decir gracias a Darien Chiba y sus consejos. Cuando os hemos visto juntos en la tele a tu padre no le ha sorprendido tanto como a mí. Dice que ese hombre tiene que haberse quedado prendado de ti para habernos ofrecido su ayuda. ¿Vas a volverlo a ver, cariño?

—Sí. Me ha invitado a una reunión de tenis en su casa.

—No te pongas nerviosa —dijo su madre con confianza—, juegas mejor que la mayoría de la gente.

—Ya he superado los nervios, mamá. Estaré bien.

—Estaba pensando… Casi es Semana Santa. Nos reuniremos toda la familia. ¿Por qué no invitas a Darien a venir a comer el domingo?

—Creo que es un poco pronto para eso —dijo para ganar tiempo.

—Será divertido y podremos mostrarle nuestro agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por nosotros —presionó su madre.

—Mamá, fue un negocio —dijo ella enfática—. Darien habrá obtenido su recompensa, alguna comisión por ello —se ruborizó, no podía mirarlo.

—Pero eso es tan impersonal. Serena —arguyó su madre—. Y lo que él hizo fue muy personal. Lo hizo porque estaba satisfecho contigo. Nos lo dijiste. Y es obvio que aún está satisfecho contigo. Pregúntale si quiere venir.

—Seguramente tendrá familia propia con quien pasará la Semana Santa —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, si la tiene, la tiene. No hay problema en ampliar la invitación.

—Vale. Te diré algo —por Dios, que parase ya, rogó Serena.

No lo hizo.

—Tú vendrás a casa de todos modos, ¿no? No te hemos visto desde que tienes el trabajo nuevo.

Su tiempo libre era exclusivamente de Darien, ése era el trato, pero seguramente entendería que toda su familia se reunía.

—Sí, iré —respondió sin querer buscar una excusa a menos que se viera obligada a ello.

—Será un día muy feliz —afirmó su madre—. Haruka y Kelvin tienen trabajo otra vez. Tu padre ha cancelado las deudas del trabajo de Mina y Amy se puede permitir mandar a Joshua a un centro para niños autistas.

—¡Eso es fantástico!

Realmente lo era, quitaba mucho estrés a su hermana. El dinero no era tan malo, pensó Serena. Podía ser una bendición.

—Bueno, te dejo, cariño, pero pregunta a Darien si quiere venir el Domingo de Pascua. Será más que bienvenido. Además es un hombre tan guapo —añadió en un tono que hizo a Serena sentir pánico.

—Mamá, no te hagas ideas raras. Ha sido una cita, eso no significa nada.

—Claro que sí, Serena. Significa que le gustas y que te gusta. No hagas nada que lo eche a perder. Me ha parecido que estabais perfectamente bien juntos. Por ahora.

Serena colgó el teléfono y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos avergonzada.

Notó que el se movía y la miraba. Un dedo como una pluma recorrió la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Eso no significa nada?

Que repitiera sus palabras le dolió de un modo insoportable. Abrió los ojos y lo atacó con ferocidad.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí contigo, Darienn. Sólo porque me hayas sacado de tu armario, el trato no ha cambiado, ¿no?

—¿No has sido feliz hoy? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ese no es el asunto! Mis padres me han visto en la tele, nos han visto, y mi madre ha llegado a la conclusión de que somos una pareja deliciosa.

—Quizá lo somos —hizo una mueca de diversión.

—¡No hagas bromas con eso! —gritó—. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de todo esto. Mi familia siempre se reúne en Pascua en casa de mis padres. Me harán un montón de preguntas sobre ti… —en sus ojos había un ruego de que dejara de mirarla—. Sé que has exigido todo mi tiempo libre, pero romperé la tradición familiar si no voy…

—No hay problema —en sus ojos brilló la determinación—. Iré contigo.

Lo miró con un nudo en el estómago.

—No te estoy pidiendo un día entero con mi familia. Darien. Con la comida será suficiente.

—¡ Bien! —dijo—. Iremos a comer el Domingo de Pascua.

Serena cerró los ojos para tratar de contener el pánico. Él no se movió.

—Tu madre me ha invitado, ¿no? —dijo sin atisbo de duda en la voz.

—Sí —dijo entre dientes.

—Dile que acepto.

Serena reunió la fuerza que le quedaba y lo miró.

—Somos una gran familia, Darien. Y como no he llevado nunca a nadie, te freirán a preguntas y te tomarán la medida de un modo que no te imaginas.

Había invitado a Seiya cuando había creído que estaban enamorados, pero él siempre había buscado alguna excusa para no ir.

—No me importa, Serena —dijo sincero—. Yo también tengo curiosidad sobre ellos. Me gustará conocer una familia tan unida, yo no he tenido una.

Suspiró resignada. Estaba decidido a acompañarla.

Sólo podía esperar que lo pasara bien y que, por un milagro, sintiera que podía formar parte de su familia porque no habría posibilidad de nada a largo plazo con él si no era así.

La semana pasó demasiado deprisa.

Las emociones de Serena estaban a punto de escapar a su control. Temía la reacción de su familia y la de Darien.

La asedió a preguntas sobre ellos, se aprendió los nombres y relacionó a los niños con sus padres. Serena pensó que aplicaba las mismas técnicas que en los negocios, pero conocer a un grupo de gente con el que no tenía nada que ver era mucho más complejo que sentarse en una mesa de juntas con un grupo de clientes con intereses comunes. Recordó cómo ella lo había odiado por ser quien era: rico, guapo y atractivo. Sus hermanos podían sentir lo mismo.

Alivió un poco su estrés el interés que él mostró particularmente por Joshua. Le explicó que parecía no relacionarse con la gente. Era como si estuviera encerrado en su mundo y estuviera obsesionado con los números, siempre contándolo todo. Era importante aceptarlo y no tratarlo como un ser extraño y Darien le aseguró que lo entendía.

Pero no entendía dónde se estaba metiendo. Tuvo que evitar que comprara una gigantesca cesta de conejos de chocolate para los niños. Sus padres, que no podían permitirse esos lujos, podían sentirse ofendidos por su generosidad, aunque no se lo podía decir así, por lo que le dijo que ella llevaría una bolsa pequeña de huevos de Pascua para esconderlos en el jardín. Él podía llevarle unos bombones a su madre.

El día con su familia se cernía sobre ella como una pesadilla.

Ni soñaba que pudiera salir bien.

De hecho estaba segura de que sería el final de su sueño.

Darien y ella eran de mundos distintos. El sentido común le decía que ésa era una atracción destinada al fracaso. Debería haberse quedado en el armario el resto del año.

Darien era plenamente consciente de la tensión de Serena por esa visita a su familia. Se había dado cuenta de que ella creía que no podría encajar en su mundo.

Demostrarle que sí podía hacerlo sólo resolvería la mitad del problema que había hecho que ella lo mantuviera a distancia hasta que había forzado su relación.

No había llegado a sentir que él era adecuado para ella. Lo había hecho por su familia. Esa unidad significaba para ella más que nada en el mundo y él empezaba a sentir que tenía que ganarse su aceptación y gustarles si quería que Serena olvidara los prejuicios sobre su relación.

Para él era una situación completamente extraña.

Había estado bastante desapegado de sus padres desde la infancia. Aunque a él le importaban, para ellos no formaba parte de sus relaciones con otras personas.

Eso era su problema, no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

No buscaba su aprobación. Jamás le habían mostrado desaprobación. Las decisiones eran suyas. Él había sido quien había tenido que vivir con ellas. Todo eso lo había interiorizado desde que podía recordar.

Definitivamente ése no era el caso de Serena. Cómo reaccionara él y cómo respondiera su familia era algo fundamental en la mente de Serena. Había conocido a su padre y le había gustado, pero en esa reunión sólo habían hablado de dinero, no de su hija.

Sólo sabía que tenía otra batalla entre manos.

Y por Serena valía la pena combatirla.

* * *

**como diria yo en mis adentros "santa mierda", chicas me acabo de dar cuenta que a este fic le queda solo un capitulo O_O...¿merece la pena hacerlas sufir unos dias para compartir el ultimo capitulo? o ¿quieren que lo suba mañana?, todo depende de ustedes jjiiiiij, gracias a dios mañana no tengo clases asi que...A LEVANTARME TARDE! jijiijijijji y como tendre libre ¿que les parece si comienzo a adaptar otro libro? estoy entre**

**-un griego poderoso**

**-enamorada de mi jefe italiano**

**-amor en roma**

**aun que este ultimo si lo quieren, me demorare ya que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte en word asi que tendira que ir leyendo, adaptando y escribiendo...pero solo esta en mi darme esa pegita jajajaja**

**asi que con eso me despido chicas**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Mis hermanos siempre llevan vaqueros —dijo Serena a Darien antes de que se vistiera el domingo por la mañana.

Entendió la indirecta y se puso vaqueros.

—Es mejor que vayamos en mi coche —dijo ella ya a punto de salir.

—No tiene sentido ocultar quién soy —la miró resuelto.

Cierto, pero no quería restregarles su riqueza llegando con un rutilante BMW.

—Es un primer encuentro —lo miró igual de desafiante—. ¿Qué quieres que vea mi familia, a ti o a tu coche?

Era una prueba importante y, para intenso alivio de Serena. Darien aceptó su punto de vista.

—Vale, vamos en el tuyo —sonrió irónico—. Si eso ayuda a que te relajes…

Suspiró y consiguió sonreír.

—No puedo evitar sentirme un poco ansiosa. Quiero que les gustes.

—Yo también —le acarició una mano.

Eso le quitó un poco de peso del corazón. Mientras conducía hacia Ryde, seguía diciéndose que Darien siempre había sido un maestro a la hora de manejar las situaciones y que manejaría aquélla tan bien como había manejado la barbacoa con los obreros. Sin embargo ése no era el problema realmente. Si su relación tenía alguna posibilidad de futuro a largo plazo, esa visita podía ser la primera de muchas, no una sola ocasión fácil de negociar. La gran pregunta era si él querría repetir la experiencia o no.

Aparcó el coche en la calle adyacente a la de la casa de sus padres.

—¿Cuál es la casa? —preguntó Darien.

Las casas eran todas edificaciones corrientes de ladrillo, como la de sus padres, de arquitectura muy básica. Eso no quitaba para que fuera una vecindad agradable, amistosa y cuidada, con pulcros jardines bien atendidos. Y Serena no iba a disculparse por la falta de clase. De allí era ella y era donde volvería si él no podía aceptarla.

—No se ve desde aquí. La de mis padres está en una calle sin salida y los niños estarán fuera jugando al criquet. No quiero que mi coche se interponga en su camino. No está lejos.

—¿Criquet callejero? —pareció sorprendido.

—Es una tradición familiar de cada Domingo de Pascua por la mañana —señaló a sus hermanos que, habían visto su coche y les saludaban con la mano—. Esos son Haruka y Kelvin pendientes del tráfico y de las bolas que se marchan lejos.

—Parece divertido. ¿Puedo jugar yo?

—Si quieres. Aunque primero tendrás que conocer a alguien más. Mi madre y Amy y mis cuñadas estarán en la cocina preparando la comida.

Se alejaron del coche y Serena vio a sus hermanos observando a Darien mientras caminaban hacia ellos.

Eran mayores que él, en la cuarentena, y les sonreían como si estuvieran contentos de ver a su hermana pequeña con un hombre detrás. Se hicieron las presentaciones sencilla y cálidamente. Llamaron a los niños para que fuera a saludar a su tía y al amigo de ésta. El juego se interrumpió y después entre gritos pidieron a Darien que jugase con ellos después de haber saludado a Nan y Pop.

No hubo ninguna situación extraña en ninguna de las presentaciones. Darien impresionó a todo el mundo al saberse sus nombres y suficientes cosas sobre ellos para empezar una conversación. Cuando su padre lo sacó de la cocina para que se uniera al partido, su madre dio un abrazo a Serena diciendo que era un hombre encantador.

—Es demasiado, creo —dijo Amy preocupada—. Quiero decir que… debe de estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies. Ten cuidado con tu corazón Serena. Puede que no esté hecho para buen marido.

—Ésa es una de las razones por las que era reacia a implicarme demasiado con él —le confesó Serena—. Pero cuanto más lo conozco, más me gusta, Amy. No por su riqueza ni por lo guapo que es. Al principio eran barreras para mí también. No sé dónde lleva esta relación. De momento sólo me gusta estar con él. ¿Vale?

—Vale —sonrió y alzó la mano—. Crucemos los dedos para que te salga todo bien. Y ahora cuéntanos más cosas de él.

Serena tuvo mucho cuidado en dar sólo información positiva. Se concentró en sus padres, volcados en sus carreras académicas, cómo aprendió a cocinar de su abuela, el internado, sus juegos de mesa. Pareció satisfacer la curiosidad general.

Su madre estaba asando la tradicional pierna de cerdo con su guarnición. Los hombres ya habían preparado la mesa en el salón con las veinticuatro sillas que hacían falta y mientras las mujeres charlaban pusieron todos los adornos típicos de Pascua. Pusieron un ponche de frutas para los niños y unas botellas de vino para los adultos. Todo estaba precioso y Serena esperó que Darien disfrutara de lo que sólo era una ruidosa comida con su familia.

Se escabulló al jardín trasero y ocultó los huevos de Pascua antes de que los niños entraran en tropel desde la calle. Los llamaron para que se lavaran las manos y se sentaran, lo que hicieron alegres. Por los comentarios que oyó, Darien se había ganado a los niños por las pelotas fáciles de agarrar que había golpeado cuando bateaba y las que había lanzado cuando bateaban ellos.

Control magistral, pensó Serena encantada de que lo hubiera aplicado al juego para que fuera más divertido.

Empezó a relajarse en la comida. Darien se unió desenfadado a todos los temas de conversación que salieron, aunque escuchó más que habló. Alabó a su madre por el asado, el mejor que había comido. Rió los chistes de sus hermanos. Realmente pareció pasarlo bien.

Después de la tarta, permitieron a los niños ir a buscar los huevos de Pascua. Escaparon de las sillas chillando, todos menos Joshua, que permaneció sentado contando una y otra vez los huevos de la tarta que le habían tocado. Amy se levantó para animarlo a que fuera con los demás. Él ignoró su esfuerzo y cuando lo tomó de la mano, se soltó y la golpeó en el brazo para que le dejara en paz, después pasó a una rabieta mayor y lanzó sobre ella una lluvia de golpes.

Estaban acostumbrados a esas reacciones del niño, pero Amy estaba avergonzada porque hubiera sucedido delante de Darien, se echó a llorar desesperada por no ser capaz de manejar a su hijo autista. Su marido, Richard, corrió a su lado, agarró a Joshua, se lo echó al hombro y lo sacó del salón.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho —lloró Amy cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Su madre la rodeó con los brazos, le dio palmadas en la espalda y le habló suavemente.

—No te lo tomes así, todos lo comprendemos.

—Le he estropeado el día a Serena —lloriqueó.

—No —dijo Serena acercándose a su hermana.

Si Darien estaba molesto por un niño así que perdía el control, peor para él. Ninguna familia era perfecta, pero la que no se daba apoyo mutuo era la más triste.

Para su asombro. Darien se acercó a ellas y se dirigió a su hermana con voz suave.

—¿Te importaría si probara con algo que podría interesar a Joshua a ver si se tranquiliza?

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué? —lloró.

Sacó del bolsillo lo que parecía una libreta fina.

—¡Mira! Es un videojuego de bolsillo. Serena me ha dicho que a Joshua le fascinan los números. Tiene un programa que puede que atraiga su atención. ¿Qué te parece si probamos?

Amy sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. Serena también estaba asombrada. Su madre tomó las riendas.

—Vamos, Amy, dale a Darien la oportunidad de que haga que Joshua se interese por algo.

—De acuerdo —respondió aturdida.

Darien salió del salón. Serena y su madre empezaron a recoger la mesa para hacer algo. Los demás adultos se levantaron a ayudar.

—Has cazado un buen tipo, Serena —dijo Haruka.

—También se le han dado muy bien los otros niños —señaló Kelvin.

Se ruborizó de placer porque les gustara Darien y se sintió obligada a advertirles que podía no ser una relación seria.

—No llevamos juntos mucho tiempo… —empezó.

—No hace falta estarlo para saber que se ha encontrado a alguien especial —dijo su madre.

—Sí, yo no tendría prisa por dejarlo. Serena —aconsejó Mina

—Échale el lazo y sujétalo —dijo Keith con una sonrisa.

Todos se echaron a reír aunque Serena no podía dejar de pensar que estaban completamente equivocados.

No había ninguna duda de que Darien era especial. El problema era si ella era especial para él. Desde luego estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ganarse a su familia. Si conseguía tranquilizar a Joshua, sería el héroe del día.

Su madre había abierto la caja de bombones de Darien y la había puesto encima de la mesa. Estaban a punto de sentarse para tomar el café, cuando los tres adultos desaparecidos volvieron con sonrisas en los rostros.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Amy feliz—. Ethan le ha ensenado a Joshua lo que era un sudoku y se ha quedado cautivado.

—El problema es que no querrá devolverte la maquinita. Darien —dijo Richard sincero—. Si me dices lo que cuesta, te la pago.

—No, por favor… me encanta que se la quede.

—No puedo permitir que hagas eso —dijo Richard.

—Para serte sincero, no la he comprado para mí, Richard, la he comprado para él.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Darien dedicó a Serena una tímida sonrisa y después explicó cómo se le había ocurrido.

—Ya había hecho la compra antes de que Serena me prohibiese traerles regalos a los niños. Me había hablado de la fascinación por los números y me llamó la atención porque los números siempre han desempeñado un gran papel en mi vida. Por alguna razón, me metí la máquina en el bolsillo sólo por si surgía la posibilidad de jugar con él. Sinceramente yo no voy a utilizarla.

Más silencio que hizo que una serie de punzadas recorrieran la espalda de Serena.

Esa era la clase de cosas que había querido evitar, la evidencia de lo fácil que le resultaba a Darien comprar cualquier cosa sin pensar en el precio.

El caro regalo podía herir el orgullo de Richard. Podía acabar con lo bien que había caído a su familia hasta entonces, hacer que vieran que el gran financiero sólo pretendía comprarlos. Que era lan rico que no podía comprender las dificultades por las que habían pasado y que habían superado en parte gracias a él.

Aunque el regalo podía ser bienvenido, quien lo hacía podía despertar resentimiento. Serena era dolorosamente consciente de lo negativamente que ella había reaccionado a Darien hasta que lo había conocido mejor.

Amy rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Eso es muy considerado por tu parte. Darien, muy amable —dijo con aprecio.

—Sí —añadió Richard sonriendo y añadió—: Siempre he encontrado extraña la fijación de Joshua con los números. Jamás lo habría relacionado con un juego —dio a Darien una palmada en el hombro—. Me alegro de que tú lo hayas hecho. A lo mejor es un primer pesa para él.

Suavizaron la metedura de pala que había sido que no aceptara que Richard le pagara el juguete.

El grillete que Serena tenía en el corazón, se aflojó.

Darien se dirigió con un gesto de disculpa al resto de la familia.

—Espero que al resto de los niños no les importe.

—No creo —dijo Haruka alegre—. Están demasiado ocupados embadurnándose la cara de chocolate. Como nosotros. Será mejor que los tres nos sentemos antes de que nos acabemos los bombones.

—Si te has comido todos los rellenos de caramelo. Haruka, te arranco la cabellera —amenazó Amy acercándose a mirar la caja.

—Ya no tengo tanto pelo como para preocuparme —respondió con una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír y la tensión que le quedaba a Serena desapareció. Darien volvió a ocupar su silla junto a ella y ella le hizo una caricia rápida en una mano agradecida por lo que había hecho con Joshua y aliviada porque su generosidad no hubiera despertado resentimiento, al menos en la superficie. Lo que pensasen de verdad, jamás sería comentado en su presencia.

El ambiente de fiesta se recuperó pronto.

Haruka abrió una botella de champán e insistió en que bebieran una copa porque había cosas por las que brindar. A su hermano mayor le encantaban los discursos.

—Este año ha sido difícil para algunos de nosotros. Es estupendo haberlo dejado atrás con mejores tiempos en perspectiva —empezó serio arrancando murmullos de aprobación—. El primer brindis quiero hacerlo por nuestra hermana pequeña. El resto de nosotros no hemos estado en posición de ayudar a papá y mamá cuando lo necesitaban y Serena asumió el reto como la campeona que es. Todos apreciamos lo que has hecho. Serena, y sí hay algo que alguna vez podamos hacer por ti, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Más murmullos. Serena se ruborizó encantada.

—Por Serena —siguió Haruka.

Todos brindaron.

—Después, quiero agradecer a Darien por haberse hecho cargo de las inversiones de nuestros padres, conviniendo lo que parecía un negro pozo en una buena mina —sonrió a Darien—. Ha sido una gran alegría dejar de ver a nuestros padres preocupados. Por ti, Darien.

De nuevo brindaron todos.

Darien se movió en la silla incómodo. Después alzó una mano para protestar.

—No, no puedo aceptar eso, Haruka. Lo que hice… no lo hice pensando en sus padres, ni en ustedes, ni siquiera los conocía —sonrió a Serena—. Fue para conseguir a esta mujer, para conseguir estar más tiempo con ella, porque la quería en mí vida y estaba a punto de dejarme.

—Bueno, pensábamos que había un poco de interés egoísta —dijo Haruka escueto—, pero eso no altera el hecho de que les has cambiado la vida y te mereces un reconocimiento por ello.

—Entonces deja que yo reconozca algo también —señaló Darien—. Ahora que he estado con ustedes, veo más claramente por qué Serena es la persona tan especial que es. Al ser hijo único, no tengo vuestra experiencia de la familia, pero hoy he comprendido por qué significa tanto para ella. Comparten algo muy especial. Es lo que me gustaría hacer en mi propia vida, y espero que Serena… —se volvió hacia ella con los azules ojos brillantes por la determinación— quiera hacerlo conmigo.

Serena se quedó paralizada. ¿Había dicho lo que había dicho? ¿Una familia? ¿Matrimonio… hijos?

Se le salió el corazón del pecho y empezó a galopar.

—¡Bien! —oyó decir a Haruka—. De acuerdo contigo en que nuestra hermana es especial y nos alegramos de que te des cuenta. Eso te hace también especial a ti. No parece mala idea que los dos den un paseo hasta detrás de un arbusto y hablen de lo que tengáis que hablar mientras recogemos la mesa para jugar al póquer.

_Carpe diem… _La frase se había deslizado en la cabeza de Darien.

Haruka acababa de darle la aprobación de la familia.

Esa barrera en la cabeza de Serena tenía que haberse caído. Si actuaba ya, antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo más, podría conseguir su objetivo real.

—Sí, buena idea —dijo a Haruka con una enorme sonrisa.

Agarró a Serna de la mano, tiró de ella, la sacó al porche. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la rodeó con los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

—No hay más pruebas, ¿verdad? —retó y antes de que contestara siguió—: Estamos bien juntos, Serena. No importa quiénes seamos. El mundo es nuestra casa si te abres a mí y admites que soy el hombre adecuado para ti. Porque lo soy. Lo sé. Y tú eres la mujer adecuada para mí. No hay duda. Podemos construir un gran futuro juntos. Tener una familia como la tuya. Nada nos detendrá. ¡Nada!

La mujer adecuada para él…

Lo decía de verdad. Se le notaba en la voz y o podía creerlo. Todas las dudas que la habían asaltado se desintegraron. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No podía hablar. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó.

Era el hombre adecuado para ella. En todos los sentidos. Su alma y su corazón así se lo decían, su cuerpo exultaba de pasión por él.

—Ahora eso significa algo —murmuró él separando su boca de la de ella.

La felicidad se convirtió en risa.

—Te amo, Darien Chiba. Simplemente no sabía si pensarías alguna vez que estaríamos bien juntos.

—Lo pensé el primer día que te vi —respondió con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos.

—Aún no me conocías —protestó.

—Lo supe de forma instintiva. Convencerte ha sido el problema.

—Sólo me deseabas.

—Mucho. Y una vez que te tuve, Serena Tsukino, pronto supe que no quería que te fueras jamás. Amo todo en ti. Absolutamente todo.

Eso era lo que secretamente había deseado escuchar y estaba sucediendo. De verdad.

—¿Tu padre espera que le pida tu mano para casarnos? —preguntó él alzando una ceja.

—Aún no me lo has preguntado a mí —le recordó.

—¿Tengo que ponerme de rodillas? —dijo entre risas.

—No, me gustas más a esta altura —dijo meciendo el cuerpo provocativa.

—¿Querrías… —la besó en la frente— ser… —la besó en la punta de la nariz— mi esposa? —la besó en los labios.

—Sí —dijo sin separar la boca de él.

Se quedaron más tiempo en el porche para no romper la magia del momento. Serena tuvo la sensación de haber terminado un largo viaje, aunque quedaba mucho por hablar: el desconcierto constante que había sentido ella dentro desde que habían empezado la relación, las artimañas de Darien para conseguir lo que quería, las razones por las que había decidido que era la mujer adecuada para él, su constatación de que la integridad de ella era sólida como una roca… Demasiados sentimientos para ser expresados, explicados, comprendidos.

Y un futuro que planear.

Darien quería llenar de niños la casa de Hunters Hill, jugar con ellos, sentarlos en comidas familiares, lo que se ajustaba perfectamente con los sueños de Serena. Juntos lo lograrían. Eran almas gemelas… para siempre.

Era el día más feliz de la vida de Serena.

Le pidió la mano a su padre delante de toda la familia.

Y la respuesta hizo el día aún mejor.

Domingo de Pascua.

Ninguna pesadilla… un sueño hecho realidad.

**Fin**

* * *

**y termino TT_TT**

**aca en chile son nada mas y nada menos que la media noche del sabado, asi que puede que en otros paises sea mucho mas temprano xd**

**saben, sinceramente ya quiero un Darien que sea igual que todosssssssssss los Darien de los libros que adapta. romanticos, arrogantes y mmmm no se me ocurre otra cosa ajajja con tal que sea lindo y atento yo feliz.**

**gracias chicas por seguirme y me alegra muchisisimo que les gusten estos libros, no son muy conocidos y fue por eso que quise compartirlos con ustedes desde Sailor moon...aun que siempre se me pasaron uno que otro nombre real del libro (en realidad me paso con todos ajjajaja)**

**nos vemos o mejor nos leemos**

**fer n_n**


End file.
